The tears of three princesses
by One Half
Summary: Never say never. Never think that if you're demon then you have nothing to be afraid of. Mirajane has learned about that on her own example. Beautiful girls from Fairy Tail. OOC and more powerful Natsu with Sharingan. No OC's. Darker story, lots of battles, lots of juicy stuff, harem.
1. The Dreaded Legend

Hello there, people! Here I am with the new story!

Okay, I know that writing the new stories isn't the thing I should be doing right now, as many readers are waiting for continuation of _'Heir of the Exiled'_ and my other stories, but, well... All right, I promise to publish the next chapter soon.

This story is a commissioned one. Several people have suggested me to make a story about Natsu with sharingan and/or with Mirajane as the leading female character. Well, here you go. Harem story with beautiful Mirajane as lead female character, with her younger sister and Erza joining later.

The events take place in a bit more fantasy version of Fairy Tail universe, but I'll try to keep all characters inside their characters, except one of them. 

**Warning!** Explicit content, OOC Natsu. If you don't like sharingan and other jutsu from Naruto's universe, and/or if you don't like lemons with beautiful, horny and masochistic girls – skip this story, you'll be disappointed. Otherwise – good reading!

…

Disclaimer: **Fairy Tail** and all of its references belongs to **Hiro Mashima**. **Naruto** references belongs to **Masashi Kishimoto**.

* * *

**The tears of three princesses**

…

Chapter I – The Dreaded Legend

…

June 30, Year X784, 17:21, somewhere in Bosco.

"Mmm, so nice…" Mirajane sighed sweetly, as she was luxuriating in bath. That wasn't a normal bath though as it was made of heatproof material and filled with liquid cooper instead of hot water. Of course, temperature above 1357 Kelvins would be a bit inappropriate for humans, but for a demon it was just the thing. Mirajane was lying in the bath with her eyes closed, gently caressing her own breasts and enjoining the "warmth" of liquid metal.

"Having fun, sis?" Another girl's voice asked as Mirajane's younger sister, Lisanna, entered the bathroom. She wasn't wearing any clothes, either.

"Oh yeah…" Elder sister replied sweetly. "This hot bath is so relaxing… and that cooper is wholesome for my skin. You know that I don't like that you're messing with humans, but sometimes these humans of yours definitely have their uses, I give you that…"

"Relax sis, they're completely under my control and I'm very careful, there's no danger…" Lisanna smiled before she leaned down and kissed her sister's lips. Lisanna, a demon-succubus, managed to seduce and charm a rich human couple, which now was becoming excited with any possibility to satisfy their mistress' whims. For example, they built a high-heat bath, capable of containing liquid cooper. Mirajane was visiting her younger sibling from time to time.

"Mmmm…" Mirajane let out sweet moan as girls' lips met in wet and smacking kiss. "Ah, sometimes I'm forgetting how sweet and gentle your lips are," Mira whispered as Lisanna broke their kiss.

"Hey, I'm a succubus, I was made for love and gentleness," Younger sister smiled and kissed the tip of Mira's pointed, elven-like ear before her right hand immersed into liquid metal.

"Ah!" Mira gasped as her sister's fingers touched her pussy and succubus' gentle fingertips began tenderly rub her clit. "Oh yes… you're wonderful…" She moaned as Lisanna leaned down again and girls' lips merged in kiss once again.

"Just relax, I'll make you cum in no time," Succubus whispered on her sister's ear as her fingers continued to do their job. Her deep-blue eyes looked so innocent, yet so seductive…

"Oh, yes… yes… yes…" Mira continued to moan as her body was becoming more and more sensitive. She was caressing her own breasts as her orgasm was closing. "Aaaahhhh…" She groaned when Lisanna slightly bit her earflap. "Oh yes… I'm cumming… please, faster…" Mira couldn't hold it any longer. "Please… I'm almost… almost there… aaaaahhhhhh!" Mira's body jolted as she reached orgasm and began to shake slightly with pleasure. "Um… oh… yes…" She whispered.

"You're welcome," Lisanna smiled as she removed her hand and again kissed her sister.

"Umm, so good. Thank you," Mirajane thanked her sibling as she managed to catch her breath. "Would you like to cum as well?" She asked, looking into Lisanna's eyes. "C'mon, join me, I'll help you," She invited her sister to join her in the bath as her hand gently slapped Lisanna's butt.

"All right," Lisanna smiled as she already put one of her legs into the bath, she wouldn't mind to masturbate in loving embrace of her elder sister. But, suddenly…

CRASH! Powerful explosion shook the entire mansion. Bathroom's ceiling cracked, one stone cross-beam couldn't withstood the shockwave and fell down, crashing onto bath. Liquid cooper splashed all over, burning down bath's walls, as its heat resistance degree was much lesser than of bath itself. "What's happening?!" Lisanna exclaimed in shock.

"We're under attack!" Mirajane shouted as she felt some characteristic trembling in surrounding space – unlike her sister, Mirajane has a lot of combat experience. "See?!" Elder sister scolded her younger sibling, "I told you that you shouldn't mess with humans! **Sitri!"** Demonic girl wrapped herself in magic, assuming her combat form. Blue-and-white butterfly-like chestplate now was cowering her breasts and shoulders, also Mira got some armor plates of the same color, which were covering her forearms, elbows, wrists, hips and knees. She also got high-heels boots; however, her back, stomach and crotch remained completely exposed, was it to distract enemy or for some other reason is unknown. "Lisanna, hide, quickly!" Elder sister commanded, "Get out from the mansion through backdoor!"

"Right!" Lisanna nodded and ran towards aforementioned exit. She had no intentions to argue with Mirajane, because:

a) Arguing with Mirajane was useless;

b) Lisanna was almost useless in combat and couldn't provide any support to her sister;

c) Mirajane could take care of herself.

Mirajane crashed the remains of bathroom's wall and headed toward explosion's source. She ran into dining hall, only to see that dining hall was no more, seemingly explosion destroyed more than one-third of the building. On the edge of destroyed room, Mirajane noticed two charred skeletons, probably that were remains of the couple, which Lisanna made her servants. Mira looked around and noticed someone; it was a quite tall man with salmon-colored hair, dressed into long black coat with golden tracery, snow-camo pants and black leather boots. He stood still, emotionlessly examining Mirajane with his red glowing eyes.

"You did this!?" Mirajane demanded an answer, looking at that man. She got no answer so she assumed that as 'yes'. "You impudent human, how dared you?!" Mira was really angry with this one, he interrupted quite enjoyable evening, scared Lisanna, killed her servants and destroyed their house. Not to mention the reason why this man came here in the first place. Demons aren't welcome among humans in this country, if he somehow managed to know about demonic presence in this mansion, and that demon is messing with humans here, then probably he's a demon hunter and he's after Lisanna… Mirajane, however, wasn't afraid of demon hunters. May be it was Lisanna's fault, but Mira's not going to let this one lay his hands on her sister. "Such arrogance! I'll teach you not to mess with me! **Darkness Stream!**" Devil Mirajane extended her right arm forward, creating a dark purple curse seal. A multitude of hands, composed of dark energy, appeared from the seal and rushed towards man, attempting to crush him.

However, with sibilant sound the man disappeared, reappearing aside from Mirajane, about thirty meters away from her. "Your eyes sees nothing…" man said with emotionless voice, in his right hand he was holding an army knife.

"Huh?! What did he… Oh?!" Mira suddenly felt sharp pain on her abdomen. She looked down and her eyes widened as she saw blood, flowing from a deep cut on her stomach. "H… how?!" Mira was shocked – seemingly that man managed to approach her, hit her and move away so fast that she didn't even notice. "You'll pay for this!" Demon shouted, but when she tried to move she suddenly noticed that her arms and legs were chained with the steel shackles, which were growing from the huge rock that suddenly appeared behind her back. "What the?!" She screamed in shock.

**"Explosion Release: Winds of Havoc!" **Man shouted as he made a 'Tiger' hand seal and then breathed out a huge fireball towards chained demon. Fireball consumed her whole.

Of course, Mirajane was a demon, hardened with infernal flames, so she was practically immune to fire-based attacks, so flame itself didn't do much damage, but suddenly fireball exploded, producing powerful shockwave, that smashed her into the ground with massive force. "AAAAAUUUUGH!" Mirajane let out a heartrending scream, she definitely got internal damage.

"Don't be too proud, child. This is why you're groveling on the ground now," Man said as two pairs of hands grabbed Mira's arms and forced her to stand up. Rock and chains that previously was holding her disappeared, as now she was held by two girls, which looked like Lisanna, but both were made of steel. "Resistance is useless," Man said as he appeared in front of Mirajane. As she managed to take a good look into his eyes, Mira noticed that his irises weren't fully red, but there was a thin black ring with three tomoe imprinted into it, around each pupil. "As you've stepped into my world, you've already lost."

"Your world?!" Mira gasped, "All of this is… illusion?!"

"Except for the pain, yes," Man replied. His eyes flashed again and illusion dissipated – man appeared just where he was when Mira saw him for the first time. Both metallic girls that were holding Mirajane also disappeared, but she still couldn't move as if she was still in their clutch. "But now you will face a bitter reality," Man said as his irises changed shape and tomoes turned into curve lines, making an ornament like biohazard sign. **"Susanoo!"** Half-transparent figure, about 70 feet in height, made of dark purple energy, appeared right above that man in black. Figure looked like a female angel with black wings. Her face looked solid and she was holding a missile launcher on her right shoulder, but she seemingly had no armor. She aimed her missile launcher at Mirajane and shot as Mira didn't even has time to scream. Missile-like projectile hit her and exploded, obliterating the mansion and leaving the entire glade covered with black flame. However, after that, black flame didn't disappear, but instead gathered above the spot where Mirajane was lying, forming a massive black whirlwind and entrapping the poor girl in very epicenter. "Burn to ash with the flame of chaos. **Amaterasu!"** Whirlwind of flame exploded, producing secondary blast that was even more powerful than first one.

The household plot was turned into burned wasteland, with big smoldering crater that appeared beneath the epicenter of explosion. Mirajane's body was lying at the bottom of that crater. Her combat form wore off, she was lying naked and heavily wounded, but, surprisingly, still alive. Man came closer, wiping off the tears of blood that swelled in his eyes, seemingly his last spell put a great strain on them. "Impressive," He said as he saw that Mira's still breathing, "The very few could survive that technique… Nevertheless," Man added, as he took out his sword, **Overture**, which transformed into long-barreled gun, and aimed it at Mirajane's head. He was about to finish her off.

"NO!" Desperate girl's scream caught man's attention.

"I was wondering when you'll show up," He said, turning his head towards Mirajane's sister. "You too want to challenge me?" Though, he already knew the answer so he didn't even aim his gunblade at succubus.

Lisanna ran to him and threw herself to man's feet. "Please, mighty lord, spare my sister's life!" She begged him. "If you do, I'll do everything! I'm willing to become your lifetime servant! You can do whatever you want with me, just please, spare my sister, I'm begging you!" Lisanna really was desperate to save her elder sister. Of course, she never even thought about using her succubus charms on that man – with such power, it definitely wouldn't work.

"Lifetime servant?" Man asked. "You're offering me a seal of your soul?"

"Yes!" Lisanna replied with desperate resolve. "I'm just a puny succubus, I can't fight, but I still can be useful! I can be a spy and gather intel for you! I can charm your local officials and make your daily life much easier!" Seemingly, despite being a demon, Lisanna was well acquainted with humans' way of life. "Or I just can clean your house and be your personal concubine!" Young succubus continued to beg the man, still kneeling. "I'll accept everything, just please, spare my sis… Ah?..." Lisanna yelped as she got crushing blow into the back of her head. "Why…?" She asked weakly and fell unconscious.

"Now what?" Man asked, still with the same emotionless voice, looking at Mirajane, who just knocked out her younger sister. Seemingly, she used all her remaining strength for that blow as she fell on all four. "I was about to agree with her offer…" Man added.

"I figured… that much…" Elder sister croaked. "But I can't… allow her… to pay the price… for my failure… to protect her…" Mirajane took several deep breaths. "Take me instead. I'll give you the seal of my soul and become your lifetime servant…"

Man looked at Mirajane with his red eyes, seemingly evaluating her capabilities. "Very well," He decided. Mirajane nodded and closed her eyes. She stood like this for about 30 seconds, slightly moving her lips, seemingly she was chanting some prayer. As she finished, her entire body began to glow as big sapphire, shaped like a heart, emerged from her chest. Man grabbed the sapphire and examined it. Then, after some thinking, he rolled up the left sleeve of his coat and pressed the deep-blue stone to his elbow. With bright glow, stone heart transformed into sapphire-colored elven rune, that now was engraved on man's skin. That was rune** Menlui**, which means 'Water'.

"It is done," Man said as Mirajane's body ceased to glow and she again fell on all four in exhaustion. "Now it's time for us to go. Say a few words to your sister," Man pointed at Lisanna, who began to show signs of that she's regaining consciousness. "Don't forget to mention that she's not allowed to tell anyone about that what transpired here," He added as he began to walk towards forest's edge. "Bosco law enforcement forces soon will be here, I'd suggest her to leave this place before they arrive…"

"Wait… master…" Mira forced herself to call him like that, "Can I… can I at least have your name?"

"Call me Natsu, like the other does," Man replied not turning back, "Natsu Dawnsinger…"

* * *

Natsu was waiting for his new servant inside the forest, just beside its edge. It took about ten minutes for Mirajane to say goodbye to her sister. When she finally caught up with Natsu, her eyes were red – in addition to all of her wounds and burns – seemingly that was a quite tearful conversation. "Follow me," Natsu commanded as he headed southwest. "We shouldn't show up in nearby towns, so it's going to be quite a walk…"

* * *

July 1, Year X784, 01:19, Bosco.

That really was quite a walk. Due to her exhaustion and overall bad condition, Mira could barely stood, not to mention walk, but Natsu seemingly didn't care. Poor girl fell on the ground several times, but each time she forced herself to stand up and continue walking, she couldn't dare to ask her new master to let her rest. Those eyes of his… they alone were making fearless demon to tremble in horror. Finally, after almost eight hours of walking, Natsu and Mirajane reached some port town. Natsu stopped and looked at Mirajane, which, by the way, happened for the first time since they began walking.

"We're stopping here until tomorrow," He explained. "We'll be leaving with the earliest ship. You just follow me to the hotel where I've rented a room."

"Rented a room?" Demon asked in slight confusion.

"Yes," Natsu confirmed, not showing that he didn't understand what exactly in his phrase could confuse her. "Ignore other people here, they can't see you; just don't crash into anyone." Indeed, despite beautiful, naked and wounded girl was among them, no one even looked at Mirajane, seemingly Natsu was hiding her presence.

* * *

Fortunately, Natsu and Mirajane managed to reach the hotel without mishaps, and again, hotel manager didn't ask anything about naked demonic girl, seemingly people really couldn't see her. Though, hotel manager didn't asked anything at all, it seemed like he didn't see Natsu as well, or, rather, didn't see anything at all as he was just staring into nowhere… The room Natsu rented was quite big and luxury, with big bath. "I'd suggest you to take a shower," Natsu noted, in addition to her wounds Mirajane was covered with dirt from top to toe. Demon nodded shortly and headed to the bathroom.

* * *

Trickles of hot water were flowing down on demon's skin. That wasn't a liquid cooper, but it's still better than nothing._ 'Great work, Mirajane…' _Demonic girl thought, as she stood inside the shower cabin with her forehead pressed to cabin's wall. _'How could I let myself to be dragged into such a mess?...' _She thought as tears of resentment began to swell in her eyes. "That… that fiend… Ouch!" She cried as she suddenly felt a sharp pain. Now, when her soul became bound to Natsu, her own body was punishing her for any misbehavior towards him. Even saying bad things about him aloud was causing feedback.

"That's all Lisanna's fault!" Mira cried resentfully as tears was flowing from her huge sky-blue eyes. "Couldn't she just stay put in demon's realm?! But no, _'I wanna go and see human's world'_, _'I found a nice place to live'_, _'humans aren't threat to me'_… And this is how I've ended up! I just had to bring that stupid girl back by force!" Mira just needed someone to blame, as she carefully tried to avoid thinking about how was that possible that she faced so crushing defeat by human's hand.

Mira stayed in shower almost an hour, but when she finally came out she felt herself a bit better as she managed to sob out her grief, at least partially. Natsu was still awake, sitting at the desk, writing something into his notepad. Time was almost 3 AM, and Mira urgently needed some sleep. The problem was – there was only one bed in the room. A big one, but only one. "I… I'll sleep on the floor…" Mirajane said humbly.

Natsu stopped writing and looked at Mira with some strange expression on his face. Was it pity? "Go to the bed," He said, pointing at the bed's left side.

"I… as you wish…" She replied obediently and did as Natsu said. Natsu closed his notebook and turned off the light, seemingly he also decided to go to sleep. He put off his boots and coat, leaving himself in pants and black athletic shirt. And Mirajane, despite still being in shock, couldn't not to notice that he has very nice body – broad shoulders, muscular chest and arms… _'Huh?'_ Demon thought in surprise as Natsu came to her side of the bed and adjusted her blanket to cover her shoulders better …

* * *

July 1, Year X784, 10:22, Bosco

"Ohhh…" Mirajane sighed heavily. She woke up a few minutes ago and now stood, looking into the window while Natsu was in shower. Mira thought about her options. As her soul now was bound to Natsu, there was no way she could cause any harm to him. She couldn't attack him, couldn't expose any information about him, she even couldn't stay idle if he's attacked – she must help him, that soul binding was almost perfect. Any attempt to do something wrong and Mira will feel excruciating, agonizing pain that will knock her unconscious or even worse. And, not that Mira thought about it, but even suicide wasn't an option – while her soul belongs to someone else she can't die completely. She'll become free again only if her owner die while bound demon couldn't do anything to help her owner (death by natural means, for example), or if he himself will decide to free her.

"Poor me…" Mira sighed again, but then she cheered up a bit. "Oh well, it could be worse, at least I'm alive. Besides, he's just a human, their life is short." Indeed, as a demon, Mirajane's lifespan could be up to thousand years, and now she's just 187 years old. Natsu's age was about 20-21 year, according to his looks. "How long his life could be? 70 years? 80? If I'll be lucky, I'll be free until my 250th birthday… About 60 years of suffering and misery… I think I can endure that…"

Natsu returned from the bathroom. "Your turn," He said and pointed at bathroom.

"As… as you say…" Mira replied and headed toward bathroom. But before she could do several steps Natsu addressed her again.

"Hold on a minute," He called for a demon.

"Y… yes?" Mira asked gingerly.

"I think it's time to clarify some things about our relationships," Natsu announced, "May be that will help to cease that stuttering of yours."

"Huh?!" Mira's eyes widened a bit.

"First of all, you should know that I'm despise slavery, thus you're my servant, not a slave," Natsu said. "You don't need to walk around me on tiptoes, you don't have to become speechless each time I'm addressing you, and there's no need to constantly look into the floor when I'm nearby. That rune," Natsu pointed at dark blue rune on his elbow, "Think of it as of a long-term contract."

"Ah?!" Mira unwillingly dared to look into Natsu's eyes.

"Yeah, that's better," Natsu noted, looking into Mira's sky-blue eyes. "You have very beautiful eyes, no need to hide them." Mirajane was so surprised that she didn't know what to say. "Now, about your duties as my contracted servant. First of all, I need you to assist me on my future missions. And second – you will provide me sexual services, prostitutes aren't cheap these days, besides, you're much cuter than any girl I've met before."

"I… I understand…" Mirajane again looked into the floor. Not that it was unexpected, though she had a faint hope that this man is gay, but he's obviously not. Besides, that disgusting comment about prostitutes didn't make it sound better.

"No need to become sad, you'll enjoy it, believe me," Man said casually. "Anyway, aside from aforementioned duties, you're free to do whatever."

"Really?!" Mira couldn't hold the question, though she quickly shut her mouth with her hands.

"Really," Man nodded. "And if you have questions – ask them. I may answer or I may not answer, but I won't punish you just for asking." Now that was definitely unexpected. Mirajane liked reading and she read several stories wherein demons were forced to give their soul seals to others, and most of them were treated like dirt. But Mira's own fate suddenly became to look not that woeful. Becoming this man's squire and personal concubine? That's not the ultimate dream but still not that bad, comparing to other possibilities. Of course, Mira didn't forgive Natsu – he ruined her life, yet her hatred towards him became a bit less scorching.

"Okay… okay, I understand," Mirajane said as she processed all the information she just got. "But then… can I ask you a few questions?"

"Fire away," Natsu replied as he took his coat and examined it.

"Why you was after my sister?" Silver-haired demon asked the most disturbing question, "How you managed to know about her?"

"I never was after your sister," Natsu replied calmly as he looked into the window. "I was after couple, which she managed to charm, though I've noticed that they're charmed a moment before I've incinerated them."

"What?!" Mirajane eyes widened in surprise.

"Exactly what I've said. Those two were wanted criminals in Fiore kingdom. They were kidnapping Fiore citizens, mostly young women, and selling them in Bosco as slaves. Since they were hiding in Bosco, I was hired by Fiore's government to deal with them unofficially, by any means necessary. That's rather ironic though, slavers themselves became slaves of succubus…"

"You mean… you mean that if I wouldn't…" Mirajane stuttered in shock.

"Yes," Natsu replied simply. "I was about to leave when you showed up. If you wouldn't attacked me, you'd be with your sister right now."

Mira's jaw dropped on the floor. Previously she thought that her only fault was that she lost to the demon hunter who came after her sister. But now it seemed that about 70% of fault is lying on her shoulders because she rushed into the fight without knowing what's going on! And the rest was Lisanna's fault since she had to stay damn away from humans and their affairs, just as elder sister told her!

* * *

Mira stood still for about five minutes as if she lapsed into idiocy. "Hey, are you going to the shower or not?" Natsu interrupted her, "You can think about that while we'll be on our way. Our ship is departing soon and there's some other things we should take care of."

"Huh?" Mira returned back into reality, "Oh, sorry, it'll take one moment," She replied and quickly headed to the bath.

As she returned, Natsu explained his further plans, "We're heading back to Fiore via ship, which departs in about three hours, but first we need to visit a clothes store and dress you up. I was hiding your presence until now, but I'm not going to do it forever."

"Huh?" Mira seemed a bit confused. "Oh! I know that," Suddenly her face lit up with understanding. "In human society, it is inappropriate to be naked in public places, so humans are wearing clothes," She reported.

"Yes," Natsu nodded, "And why have you mentioned that?"

"Um…" Silver-haired demon lowered her head. "I… I probably should've mentioned that earlier, but actually my knowledge about humans and your society is very basic," She said in apologizing tone. "I spent most of my life in demon's realm, Demonis; all I know about humans is that I've learned from the books, plus some things my sister has told me…"

"I see," Natsu replied.

"I… I've read that not hiding your genitals, when you're among other humans, is very shameful thing, but I don't understand why…" She admitted. "I… I mean… all women have pussies and all men have cocks, which looks approximately the same, why need to hide them?" Seemingly, terms 'pussy' and 'cock' she's also learned from humans books… or may be from Lisanna. Well, that explained why, when Mirajane switched to her combat form, her crotch remained exposed – because she had no reasons to hide it. Demons seems to be very practical race, in demonic society, only male demons were using armor to cover their genitals, since they're much more vulnerable than females'. And demons didn't wear clothes in daily life, as such, in human terms, all demons from underground kingdom of Demonis could be called full-time nudists. "Um… I'm sorry…" Mira apologized for her lack of knowledge.

"Well, I can't blame you for not possessing the knowledge you never needed," Natsu shrugged as he opened room's door and made a sign that Mira should follow him as he continued to explain. "You see, humans have much lower tolerance to low and high temperatures than demons. On first stages of humans society's development clothes were using as protection from cold weather, and since genitals are most cold-vulnerable organs, they required most protection. However, as it usually happens, in time it turned into non-optional social tradition…"

"Oh?!" Mira's eyes even widened a little as one of mysteries about humans finally has been solved.

"You're interesting one, you know," Natsu said, and, for the first time, Mira saw some sort of emotion on Natsu's face as he almost smiled, "Not many people could make me to actually think before answering, usually I'm answering without delay…"

"T… thanks… I guess…" Demon replied uncertainly as she too almost smiled.

* * *

"Mmm… Not bad," Mirajane said, examining her own reflection, she seemed satisfied with her new appearance. Now she wore black satin overbust corset, same colored tight high jeans shorts, black opaque thigh highs stockings with lace-up back and knee-high lace-up gothic shoes with short heels. Her hair were adorned with big black bow. She, however, has scrounged permission to not wear underwear. In her opinion, one layer of clothes was more than enough to hide all parts of her body that humans are usually hiding.

"But you're still going to wear these panties whenever you're in one of your combat forms," Natsu said, showing a common black panties to Mirajane.

"Why?" She asked with plaintive voice.

"Because your exposed crotch may build a bad reputation among our allies," Natsu replied.

"Umm…" Mira whimpered, but she understood that arguing here wasn't an option, "As you say, master."

"By the way," Natsu suddenly remembered that he forgot to ask quite important thing, "What's your name?"

"Oh… It's… it's Mirajane," Silver-haired demon replied.

"Really?" Natsu wondered, "Princess Mirajane?"

"You… you know about me?!" Girl's eyes widened in surprise.

"I know a lot of things," Natsu nodded to her, "Well, that isn't surprising then that you've survived my attack…" However, to Mira's relief, he decided to not pursue the matter as she definitely wasn't ready to discuss her personal matters with him. Though, Mira began to feel herself a bit more freely with Natsu – he appeared to be quite reasonable man when not provoked. But of course – she didn't forgive him – may be it wasn't his fault, but he's still a bad and creepy guy who hurt her badly and took as a servant for a long time, however… Mira couldn't help it – her hatred towards Natsu began transforming into anger…

"Are we done here, master?" Mirajane asked as she finished admiring her own self in mirror.

"Yes, c'mon, we should be heading to the port now," Natsu nodded and headed toward store's exit.

"Um… master? I have a question…" She said humbly.

"Yes?" Natsu looked at her.

"You've said that to acquire things they need humans should pay with these so called 'money' in exchange, right?" Mira asked. While she was dressing up Natsu explained the basics about commodity relations.

"Yes," Natsu replied.

"But you're not going to pay him," She pointed at store owner, who was entrapped in genjutsu and stood like an idiot, staring into space.

"Exactly. You're swift learner, I'm starting to like you," He replied. Though Natsu's voice sounded emotionless, Mira recognized sarcasm; nevertheless, she was pleased a bit. "As I've mentioned before – I'm against slavery, and until Bosco enact some strict laws against slave trading none of them will get anything from me," He added.

* * *

July 1, Year X784, 14:11, aboard the ship heading to Hargeon

"Bear it just a little longer, I'll stop hiding your presence as soon as we'll arrive to Hargeon," Natsu said as he sat on sofa in captain's cabin. Surprising half of the crew, ship's captain himself offered Natsu to deliver him in Hargeon for free, and allowed him to use his own cabin, right after he looked into Natsu's eyes.

"As you say," Mira nodded as she opened the book Natsu got for her (also for free). Actually, that was a textbook of Sociology. However, Natsu noticed that, while she was reading, she was glancing toward his face from time to time. Most likely she was interested in his eyes. They were scary… yet so fascinating. "M… master…" She finally gathered enough courage to ask that.

"Yes?" Natsu responded, continuing to read today's newspaper.

"You know, as your soul sealed servant, I'm bound to keep your secrets with my life. And I'll have to keep them even after I'll be released from your servitude?" She asked, carefully choosing words.

"Of course," He replied, still reading.

"Well, then… maybe you could… satisfy… my curiosity…?" She looked at Natsu.

"You want to know about my eyes?" He asked, turning newspaper's page. "It's called Sharingan," He told her. Honestly, soul binding was so tight that Mira really couldn't use that info against Natsu in any way.

"Sharingan?!" Mira exclaimed as she closed her book shut. Unlike the most, Mirajane actually was familiar with that word. Among demons, there was an old and very rare legend, about ancient and extremely powerful race, whose eyes were blessed by chaos. The race that was feared by humans, elves and demons alike. The race, which even dragons and gods couldn't take lightly. The race, which was believed to be completely extinct, and whose eyes were called Sharingan. "It can't be…" Mirajane bubbled, trembling in awe and looking at Natsu with saucer-wide eyes. "You are… the Dread Master?!"

"Fascinating," Natsu commented. "We know each other only one day, yet you've already managed to impress me twice… I didn't think that anyone in this world still remember about us… though, probably I was wrong to think that way, you demons live much longer than humans, thus your memory should be better… However, 'Dread Masters' was the name that other races used, referring to my ancestors. Actually our race name is **Authenticum.**"

Mirajane was rendered speechless. And not just because a member of presumably extinct, legendary race was sitting in front of her in the flash, there was another matter that actually horrified her. From those tiny bits of information that left about Natsu's race, Mirajane learned that, unlike humans, Dread Masters could live for eons… Poor girl paled from horror – she's not going to be free after few decades, "I'm… I'm going to die serving him…" She whispered, barely moving her lips.

"Relax, Jane," Natsu commented, Mira didn't know that but his sharingan also was capable of lipreading. "Serve me well and be a good girl, and I'll release you from your contract after few decades, just as you hoped, thinking that I'm a human. Hawing the same people around me for more than hundred years is boring…"

* * *

July 1, Year X784, 18:49, Fiore Kingdom, port town of Hargeon

When ship arrived to Hargeon, sun was still high due to long summer days. Mirajane managed to calm down, but still she was a bit depressed as Natsu didn't specify the concrete numbers – how much it is – 'few' decades? But anyway, she couldn't do anything about that. As Natsu and Mirajane disembarked in port of Hargeon, he stopped hiding his servant's presence. And of course, cute demoness began to attract a lot of attention, mostly from male passersby, as girls were looking at her with displeasure. "Master," Mirajane caught up with him, "Why everyone's staring at me?" Mira actually was feeling herself quite uncomfortable, being a center of morbid attention, "It's because I'm a demon?"

"No," Natsu replied simply, "That's because you're very beautiful."

"Huh?!" Mira's eyes widened a bit. "I'm… I'm considered beautiful among humans?" She wondered.

"Yes," Natsu confirmed as he looked back at girl-demon, "I've already mentioned that, don't you remember?" He did, yes, but Mira was still in shock back then. "What, you weren't considered beautiful among your people?" Natsu certainly knew a lot, but not such details.

Mirajane shook her head, "I'm of short stature, and color of my hair and eyes aren't popular among my people. Besides, I was told that my ears are too long," She touched her pointed ears. "Though," Mirajane hastened to add, "I'm strong, and among my people it is much more important than looks, I was quite popular among our men…"

"Hmm… Interesting," Natsu said. "Well, as you can see, human males definitely like your appearance."

"Oh!" Mirajane exclaimed as if she suddenly realized something. "Then… then maybe this is why Lisanna resorted to live among humans?! Our looks almost the same, but she doesn't have my combat power!" Mira was talking to herself. "Yet she does have all that unpopular external features… For succubus it's a massive drawback… Yet she never complained… And just why I've never thought about that?! Oh, I'm a horrible sister…"

"Self-reproaching won't help, neither you, nor your sister," Natsu commented.

"Um? Oh, sorry master, I just… well… I thought…" Demon-girl stuttered.

"By the way," Natsu interrupted her, "Tell me, how do I look from demoness' point of view?" Dread Master wondered. "Answer honestly, my interest is purely scientific," He added.

"Huh?!" Mira was taken aback by unexpected question. "Well… honestly… your red eyes alone could win you at least half of female population of Demonis," Demon admitted and her cheeks flushed a little.

"Hmm…" Seemingly, Mira managed to surprise Natsu a bit, which wasn't an easy goal. "From humans point of view my eyes are very scary, or so I've been told…"

"Yes, they are," Mirajane confirmed. "You're scary and powerful, and this is what Demonis' women values the most," She explained. In her goal to please her master with a detailed response and thus win some points in her favor, Mirajane didn't notice that she probably told a bit too much.

* * *

July 1, Year X784, 22:11, Fiore Kingdom, port town of Hargeon

After visiting the train station and examining train schedule, Natsu and Mirajane arrived to the hotel, where Natsu rented the room, and this time he didn't use any genjutsu to get the room for free, but simply paid for it.

"Master, don't mind my asking, but where are we heading?" Demoness asked as Natsu unlocked the room's door and he and Mira got inside.

"Actually, I haven't decided yet," Natsu replied, locking the door from inside. "Until now, I was acting as independent mercenary, but government not always has a job for someone like me, thus I've decided that I need more reliable source of missions… Thus, I'm going to join a mage guild, though I haven't chose, which one to join."

"Oh, I've read about that," Mirajane nodded, "Guilds are the places where mages are gathering to share information and take on jobs. Among humans, the one can't be called a full-fledged wizard unless he or she has joined the guild. But, sir…" Mira scratched her head, "You… you aren't a mage, are you?"

"That doesn't matter," Natsu assured her. "I have power to get any job done, that's only what matters. There are two guilds that caught my attention, Fairy Tail and Phantom Lord, though I can think about that tomorrow. For now, we need to give you a little test drive, shall we?" He came closer to demoness.

"Huh?" Mira seemed confused. "Oh!" She exclaimed as she understand that he wants to have sex with her. "Of… of course… just… can I take the shower first?" She asked, the girl needed some time to mentally prepare herself.

"Very well," Natsu nodded.

_'Okay Mira, you can do it,'_ Snow-haired demon thought as she stood inside the shower cabin under stream of hot water. Not that she was against sex or something, actually, releasing some stress was just what she needed right now, though she'd prefer to do it with someone, who's _'conquered her heart and soul'_ in more traditional meaning. However, her primary concern was that she actually never had sex before, as masturbation and some fun with her sister doesn't count. As such, it's going to be her first penetrative sex, technically Mirajane was a virgin (though, Mira, like any other demoness, never had a hymen in the first place, virginity for her was just a formality; lucky bitch…) The last thing Mira wanted right now is to make a laughingstock of herself in bed.

She was still thinking about that, sitting on the bed, naked, with her eyes closed. Her skin naturally was very pale, and she looked so beautiful… She heard how Natsu came out from the bathroom. She felt how he sat near her, she felt how his strong arms embraced her and moved her closer. Even in such a simple contact Mirajane was feeling that overwhelming power of Dread Master. Natsu lifted her by armpits and placed her on his lap; that was needed since Mira was more than one feet lower than Natsu. Of course, he knew that she's feeling herself very constrained, considering the circumstances, so he decided to take a mild start. "Your eyes really are beautiful," Natsu said, and his words sounded surprisingly softly, "I've already told you – no need to hide them…"

Mira slowly opened her eyes, only to see Natsu's face one inch away from hers. She understood what he was expecting from her. She moved her head forward and their lips met in passionate kiss as, thanks to Lisanna, Mira was quite an expert in the art of kissing. Their tongues intertwined as Mira was able to explore Dread Master's mouth. It was strange, but if she'd needed to describe his taste with one word, it would be 'temptation'. As she tasted him once, it was so tempting to taste more, to explore further… "Mmmm…" She was unable to suppress a displeased moan when Natsu broke their kiss, as if he took away some delicious food.

Natsu lifted her up and gently placed her on the middle of bed, head on pillow. Mira was very surprised; considering that he almost killed her just yesterday, she definitely wasn't expecting to be treated like princess. "Don't be so surprised," Natsu said as he seemingly read the amazement in Mira's eyes, "You _are_ the actual princess, after all…"

Mirajane intentionally kept her eyes on Natsu's face as she was a bit afraid to look down, but when he stood straight to position himself in front of her, Mira's sight unwillingly slipped down… _'Wow!'_ Her eyes widened as she saw Natsu's penis. _'And… and **that** is supposed to go inside me?!' _She gasped in fear and excitement. _'My poor pussy is going to be torn apart!'_ It was hard to say – was she afraid of that or she desperately wanted that.

"What? You want it?" Natsu asked as he noticed that she's staring at his cock with desperate face expression.

"Yes!" She blurted out, surprising even herself.

"I see," Natsu replied, "You don't need any foreplay, you really are the girl with no hang-ups. Very well," He said as the tip of his cock touched the gentle labia. He began to slowly move his penis inside, but suddenly, Mira slightly raised her pelvis and abruptly moved her hips toward Natsu, literally impaling herself on his cock. With his sharingan, Dread Master predicted her movement, but he let her to do whatever. "Aaaauuugh!" She screamed in pain, her walls were stretched to the limit, but no tissue ruptures were caused. "Ah! Ah! Ah!" She gasped for air, pain was severe but bearable.

"You're crazy," Natsu commented, "And just when I was trying to do it gently…"

"I don't… need gentleness… from a man…" Mira moaned as she slowly was getting used to the pain in her crotch. "I want to be fucked like an animal… abused like a little slut…" She pleaded, looking straight into Natsu's sharingan. "Please, unleash me, tear me apart!" Natsu said nothing more, he grabbed her hips and begun to fuck her, rapidly increasing pace. "Yes! Yes! Yes! Like this!" She was screaming, burning in pain and pleasure as Natsu was mercilessly grinding her extremely stretched pussy. "Oh! Fuck me! Yes! Aaah!" She screamed as Natsu roughly squeezed her buttocks, continuing to impale her with full length of his shaft. "AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!" Mira didn't even noticed how her orgasm came, she just exploded with agony of pleasure. She began to shake in convulsions as Natsu pressed his lips to hers and consumed her in passionate kiss.

While Mira still was in orgasmic bliss, Natsu broke their kiss and moved his shaft out of her pussy. Then he grabbed her by the scruff of the neck with one hand, by shoulder with another and roughly turned her over, smashing her face into the pillow. Natsu grabbed her hips, making her to stay on knees and entered into her with violent thrust. "Aaaahhhhh!" Mira screamed in ecstasy as Natsu continued to mercilessly fuck her. Her position was so humiliating, but actually that was her wildest sexual fantasy that suddenly came true. "Oh yes… oh yes… oh yes…" She cried in pre-orgasmic delirium, drooling on pillow, as she was closing to another release. Natsu grabbed her by the hair and forced to raise her head. "Aaaauuuu!" Mira screamed, rapidly closing to orgasm. "Yes! Yes! I'm cumming! Cumming! YYEEEEEESSS!" She announced her release with lustful scream as large amount of her juices poured out from her pussy.

"I should've known that," Natsu noted to himself, "Such an innocently looking girl just has to be an extreme pervert…" His voice sounded quite pleased.

Mira was still shaking in convulsions from her last orgasm, but Natsu didn't care, he still haven't cum himself. He released her hair and then struck her butt with knee. "Uummm!" She moaned loudly as she stretched on bed. Natsu grabbed her ankles and stood up on feet, making Mirajane to stand on her arms upside down, and violated her pussy once again. "Aaaaahhh!" She gasped, she never even imagined such a pose. _'I'm going to fall in love with him…'_ Extremely perverted thought flashed in Mira's head as, right now, she didn't care what he done to her before. Right now she only wanted this fucking to last as long as she could withstand.

Natsu raised his left feet and moved it closer to Mira's face as she immediately swallowed his big toe and began to suck it. "Good bitch," Natsu commented, moving Mira's legs far apart, still holding her upside down and fucking her violently. The pace was so high that demoness couldn't count how much trusts per second Natsu was doing, nor that she cared. Her clit and g-spot were stimulated constantly, her walls were on fire, she herself was on heaven…

"Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes!" She could only scream, drowning in her own saliva. "I'm going to cum! Aaaahhhh! Uuummm!" She cried as Natsu released one of her legs and used his now free hand to slap each of her buttocks. "Master! I'm almost! Cumming! AAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!" Once again she exploded with bliss, as her juices shot out in all directions.

Natsu released her leg and she helplessly fell on bed. "What a slutty whore," Natsu smiled, looking at demoness, "You're still horny, aren't you? Don't worry, we've just began. But first, let's put that mouth of yours into good use." Natsu walked around her and sat in front of her face, grabbed her by hair and lifted her head.

"Glog!" Mira gurgled as Natsu forced her to swallow his penis. Due to its size, Mira could barely contain the gag reflex as her salivation became completely uncontrollable. "Glup!" She gurgled again as Natsu released her head to let her breathe a little.

"Perfect," Dread Master concluded. "Your throat was like made specifically for that," He added as he again grabbed her head and forced her to continue perform a deepthroating.

"Glup… aglp…" Mira was choking, having Natsu's huge shaft inside her throat. That was so humiliating and enjoyable, so when Natsu finally released her she was desperately gasping for air, and aroused more than ever.

Natsu stood up and grabbed Mirajane by her armpits. He lifted her up and impaled on his rod as she immediately curled her limbs around his body. "I'm going to cum soon, c'mon slut, let's do it together," He said before Mira locked his mouth with hers, filling it with lustful moans.

In her most wild fantasy, Mira was fucked by three men (well, demons) very hard. She actually never wanted to do it in real life – she wanted to find one man, for whom she could be a faithful lover and wife, but girl is allowed to have a fantasy, right? Thus, she couldn't imagine that one man could fuck her much harder than those three in her fantasy. And thus, to give a proper description to her feelings towards Natsu right now was an impossible task…

"Um…! Um…! Um…!" Mira was moaning right into Natsu's mouth as their tongues intertwined and now was greedily licking one another. Mirajane simply couldn't get enough of that taste, the taste of overwhelming, dreaded power of legendary master. "Uuuummm!" She screamed, still kissing Natsu, as he put two fingers into her anus. However, dread master noticed that it had almost no effect on her arousal. While fucking her, Natsu was also examining her reactions on different types of stimulation. And he already learned almost everything about her – anal stimulation and pain seemingly wasn't her things. In contrary – vaginal sex and humiliation – that were the keys to the world of Mirajane's bliss.

Natsu grabbed Mirajane by hair and forced her to break the kiss as he made her to take into her mouth those fingers that he just pulled out from her anus, making a horny demoness to taste her own ass. That was so disgusting and humiliating that Mira was in complete rapture. Her walls squeezed Natsu's shaft tighter, she was closing to orgasm, as he increased his pace even more. "I'm close, let's do it Jane, cum with me!"

"Yes!" She screamed, "I'm cumming. Master, I'm cumming! Yes! Ooohh! YES! Harder! YES! AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!" Her clit exploded with bliss like nuclear bomb, consuming all her body with all-incinerating flame as Natsu has cum as well, filling her womb with his hot semen. Mira's eyes rolled over and she couldn't control her limbs, Natsu quickly placed her on bed and pressed to the matters to cease her convulsive movements.

"Excellent girl," Natsu concluded. _'And so tasty,'_ He thought as now he was sucking her nipples, while she was still in agony of her super orgasm.

Mira was cumming for almost five minutes. When she returned, her eyes shone with satisfaction. "Thank you… master…" She said weakly and passed out.

* * *

July 2, Year X784, 00:58, Fiore Kingdom, port town of Hargeon, hotel room.

"Damn…" Natsu swore as he saw that Mira lost consciousness. Mira was horny and very passionate, but her stamina was a bit too low. Of course Natsu wasn't satisfied, he cum only once, but still – it was much, much better than his previous girls. Mira's body was completely wet, covered with sweat, Natsu's sperm, her pussy's juice and even her saliva. She looked perfectly…

"I'm really glad that I haven't killed you…" He admitted as he moved Mira's body to place her head on pillow and then covered her with blanket. But when Natsu lay down beside her, she moved, grabbing his arm and embracing it. "Nice girl…" he commented, examining her snow-white hair.

* * *

And this is it for now. See you soon people!


	2. Change of Plans

Hello, everyone! Here I am with new chapter.

For the **review**ers:

**Doom Marine 54: **Gladly, but my wife might not approve this idea.

**Treeofsakuras: **Thanks. Of course, I'm going to explain about Natsu's past. Though, in general, I wouldn't call it a 'dark past', more likely 'complicated history'.

**Mexican ninja1996, ValinNight, Tha 1st Guest, Regent1723, FanFictionHunter:** Thanks, guys, I'll keep it up.

**Natsu is Awesome: **Nope, Erza doesn't has even a drop of demon's blood in her veins, just read this chapter to the end. About artificial eye… what makes you think that Erza does have an artificial eye in this story?

How many demons are lurking among humans? No idea, as most of those who lives among humans lives legally. The right question is: how many Zeref's 'demons' are lurking among normal demons…

**x-05-x: **Oh, well, I'm definitely not going to quit writing =)

**SkyFlame Vongola:** Thanks for the review. Well, of course Erza is going to be as kinky as Mira, I've promised that in story's annotation xD. I've tried to develop Natsu's character without extremes, besides, he got quite special upbringing. Oh, and I really hate clichés.

**Kwebs:** Many thanks. Well, I can say that adding Erza won't be easy.

**guest:** Well, that's a high praise. I just hope I'll get a bit more free time…

Well, this is it. Now, here's the new chapter.

* * *

Chapter II – Change of Plans

…

July 2, Year X784, 9:37, Fiore Kingdom, port town of Hargeon, hotel room.

"Uhh…" Mirajane moaned as she woke up. About one minute she was lying with her eyes closed, trying to remember why her body is aching all over, and why is her pussy feeling like it was pounded with jackhammer. _'Ah, that's why…'_ She remembered the events of last night. _'Idiot's dream came true…'_ She thought about her dream to be fucked until she'd passed out. Mira removed her blanket and examined her body – it was still covered with spots of Natsu's sperm and other liquids.

"Don't worry, you won't get pregnant," Natsu's emotionless voice sounded from aside as Mira thoughtfully was looking at those spots. "I can control the fertility of my own semen," He added.

"Huh?!" Mira's eyes widened. Actually, that wasn't what she was thinking about. Moreover, she completely forgot that tonight's sex actually was an 'unsafe sex', which could result in pregnancy. "I… well… um…" Demoness prattled, pregnancy was the last thing she needed now, especially with _his_ baby…

"You're welcome," Natsu replied as he saw her confusion. He already took shower and dressed up, and now he was sitting near window, reading the Sorcerer weekly, the most popular weekly magazine among Fiore's wizards.

Mira didn't find what to reply; she tried to stand up from bed, but legs refused to hold her and she collapsed on all four. "Oh!" She exclaimed, her legs were still trembling. "Master, what happened before I fell asleep?" She asked as she managed to crawl back to the bed. "Last thing I remember – I cum, and then…"

"You ware cumming for more than five minutes, and then you passed out," Natsu reminded her, still reading the magazine.

"Five minutes?!" Mira's eyes widened. "I remember that I was in complete ecstasy… and then I passed out?" She asked in apologizing tone. "You weren't completely satisfied, right?" She lowered her head.

"No need to be sad," Dread Master replied. "You still did better than I've expected, and much better than any other girl I've slept with. You endured two hours of hardcore sex, that's not bad at all."

"Yes, but…" Mira sighed. "I must admit, master, your endurance is amazing," Demoness smiled shyly. "Tonight, you haven't showed any signs of tiredness…"

"In appearance, I look like human, but physiologically we completely different. For example, I have three hearts and four lungs. This is necessity as, in particular, my brain and, especially, my eyes require much more abundant oxygen supply, but of course, my overall stamina and physical parameters also affected," Dread master explained, still reading the magazine.

"Really?!" Mirajane's eyes widened in surprise as her jaw dropped. _'No wonder he haven't tired! With three hearts, I can't even imagine how much stamina he has! No way could I keep up with that…'_

* * *

Inside the shower cabin, standing under the streams of hot water, Mira couldn't stop thinking about last night, at the same time trying to sort out her emotions towards Natsu. She definitely should be angry with him, and she still was, but… As they say – good sex can atone for worst relationships. _'Five minutes long orgasm…'_ Demoness thought with weird smile, she definitely wanted to experience that again… no, she wanted more.

* * *

July 2, Year X784, 11:04, Fiore Kingdom, port town of Hargeon.

Natsu and Mirajane were walking towards train station. In the end, Natsu decided to try Phantom Lord first. Both guilds have their advantages and drawbacks, so they seem equal, but train to Oak Town's departing earlier. Not the best reason of course, but still…

"Amazing…" Mirajane mumbled. She was reading magazine, which Natsu passed to her, at the same time trying not to crash into anyone on the walk. "Human's society really is open-minded," She added, reading the topic about some regional magical contest.

At this moment, two girls ran by her and Natsu, excitedly talking to one another.

"…yes, the famous mage-sama is in town!"

"…I know, it's Salamander-sama!"

"…he's a member of that great guild, Fairy Tail!"

Natsu stopped and looked at girls. Mira still was looking into magazine and crashed into Natsu, but he seemingly didn't notice. "Mage of Fairy Tail?" He asked, following the girls with his eyes. "Interesting… c'mon, let's take a look," He decided, probably wishing to observe that man, "Let's see what kind of wizards that Fairy Tail has."

"As you say, master," Mira replied absently, she continued to stare into weekly Sorcerer. As they followed those two, Natsu saw a small but noisy crowd of teenage girls, standing in circle, around someone. Inside the circle of girls was a man with dark-blue hair, dressed into remarkable clothes, though he looked more like a clown than a wizard. As they approached, Natsu's sharingan noticed more details.

"Is he… is he considered cool or good looking among humans?" Mirajane wondered as she was a bit surprised with the crowd of girls. For her own tastes that Salamander or whatever, looked like a fool, making idiotic poses and smiling with no reason.

"No, he's just a buffoon," Natsu replied, as his eyes continued to examine the girls, as well as object of their admiration. "Those girls are under the effect of **charm spell, **it's working in similar manner with your sister's **charm curse,**" He explained. "Strange… I have a feeling that I've already seen him somewhere… C'mon, let's take a closer look," Natsu decided – he seemingly had a reason to interfere in situation.

"Hey, man, may I have your attention please?" Natsu asked, approaching the man, brusquely pushing aside his fangirls. "Is there any chance that we've met before?"

The man jerked back in surprise before he smirked and struck another idiotic pose, "Maybe you know me as… Salamander, the mage of famous guild Fairy Tail!" The guy in the cloak said, expecting the salmon-haired young man to at least be amazed.

However, the sharingan wielder easily deciphered that this man's words was a lie. "Really?" Natsu wondered, "Then may I ask why the member of renowned Fairy Tail is using a forbidden charm magic?"

"What's in it to you, goon?" Man asked rudely as his smile quickly turned into arrogant smirk. "Get to fuck outta here or I'll teach you to not poke your nose into other's doings!" He threatened.

"Wrong," Natsu replied indifferently.

"Get lost!" Man demanded rudely.

Natsu ignored him, "…I'm going to collect my toll… in blood." As Natsu said that, two of charmed girls suddenly collapsed on all four and turned into tigresses. Everything happened so fast that man just screamed in shock as tigresses pounced on him and simultaneously bit off his legs.

"AAAAAUUUUGH!" Man let out a heartrending scream of horror and pain as other girls, which were standing around Salamander, suddenly began to cheer for him.

"Salamander-sama! You can do it!"

"You can defeat these beasts!"

"Do it, Salamander-sama!"

Such a reaction was absolutely inappropriate, but no one tried to help Salamander. "Now, speak," Natsu demanded. "Who are you? Why are you need this idiotic girls?"

"Help!" Man screamed, trying to gain a passersby attention, "Please! Help! I'm dying here!" He was lying in puddle of his own blood as tigresses were gnawing his limbs, but people continued to pass by, ignoring him as charmed girls continued to cheer for him.

"The quicker you begin to talk, the more limbs you'll retain," Natsu commented. Man tried to bring his hands together, seemingly intending to cast some spell, but one more girl turned into tigress, pounced on him and bit off his left arm. "This won't help," Natsu noted.

One more girl turned into tigress and approached Salamander, growling and baring her teeth, seemingly aiming at Sallamander's groin. "All right! I'll talk!" He cried in horror and despair. "My name is Bora! I'm using a charm spells to kidnap girls and sell them on slave market in Bosko! Please, help me!" As he hear that, Natsu remembered where he saw this man before. Just before Natsu got the mission to kill those two slavers in Bosco, his saw that man's face on wanted poster. Poster's quality, however, was so horrible that even with sharingan Natsu couldn't recognize him. "I'm begging you… no! NO!" The remaining tigress pounced at him and bit off his remaining arm.

"I knew that I saw you somewhere," Natsu commented. His eyes flashed and genjutsu dissipated, revealing Bora lying on the ground, screaming and swinging his limbs. Of course there were no tigresses and no blood as all of Bora's fangirls were looking at him in shock. The charm spell wore off, as all the girls heard that this man wanted to kidnap them and sell as slaves.

"Ah?! What is…?! Going on?!" Bora asked with hoarse voice as he saw that all his limbs actually still on their places. He, however, barely could move as he saw his limbs being torn off, and his brain couldn't quickly adapt to the fact that they're still on place.

"Knock him out," Natsu nodded to Mirajane. "As far as I remember, he's worth 700 000 jewels, and I guess we can earn more if we'll bring him for questioning, which means he should be alive."

_'Unbelievable…'_ Mirajane thought in awe as she approached shocked and confused Bora. She understood that he saw some sort of illusion, just like she did during her fight against Natsu. _'Such a horrible power… This human, Bora… He was defeated the moment he looked into master's eyes…'_ Now Mira fully realized why Natsu's race was called 'Dread Masters'… Demoness raised her fist and smashed it into Bora's chest, eliciting a shockwave and knocking him out.

Natsu looked around with his glowing red eyes. "Get lost," He commanded, addressing to the girls. As crowd began to break up, Natsu picked up the unconscious body. "C'mon, we need to exchange that for reward, let's go to local military garrison," He said and headed toward aforementioned destination.

"Mmm… master," Mirajane asked, "You said that he's worth 700 000 jewels, right?"

"Yes," Natsu confirmed.

"Is it much? 700 000 jewels?" Demoness wondered.

"Look there," Natsu replied, pointing at one of town's bulletin boards.

"Huh?" Mira was a bit confused but she did as Natsu said. "Oh," She came closer to aforementioned board and saw the advertisements for houses for sale. "Hmm… Two-storied mansion for 1 420 000 jewels?" Mirajane read one of advertisements, "Ah, so… it's half of the price then… it's quite a lot, thus…" Mira again looked at Natsu, _'That man accumulated quite high bounty for his head… He probably was dangerous, yet he was effortlessly defeated…'_ Slight shiver ran along Mira's spine.

* * *

"Master," Mira quietly called for Natsu.

"Yes, I know," Dread Master replied, "She's following us since we took that guy, but don't rush into action, stay calm." The girl that was following him and Mirajane didn't look like a threat.

"As you say," Mira nodded.

"Stay here, I'll be quick," Natsu pointed at one of benches in small public garden, in front of garrison's fort. "Keep an eye on her but try not to let her notice that she's been spotted."

"Understood," Mirajane nodded as she sat on bench and continued to read the magazine; Natsu went to the fort.

* * *

Blonde girl, slightly below of average height, with curvaceous but slender body, was observing Mirajane from behind the corner of nearby house. About ten minutes have passed since Natsu entered the building. "Are you looking for something, young lady?" Quiet voice asked her from behind.

"Ah!?" Girl abruptly turned around only to see Natsu standing behind her.

She unwillingly looked into his eyes and her innards grew cold from fear, she made a step back but stuck into someone. That someone roughly grabbed her by waist and pressed to the wall, "Haven't you heard the question?" Mirajane asked.

"No!" Blonde covered her face with her arms as if expecting to get hit, "I… I didn't follow you!"

"Master, look!" Mirajane pointed at the pink emblem on the backside of Lucy's right palm, "That's the emblem I saw in the magazine!"

"Yes, it is," Natsu confirmed as his sharingan noticed girl's Fairy Tail emblem long before that. "Care to explain your morbid interest towards us?" Natsu addressed blonde again. "You aren't that guy's accomplice, aren't you? You didn't think of freeing him?" Natsu asked, though girl's emblem doesn't seem fake.

"No!" Girl desperately denied the accusation as she dared to slightly open her face – seemingly no one intended to beat her, at least for now.

"Then who are you?" Mirajane inquired.

"I'm… I'm Lucy, of Fairy Tail," Girl replied. "And I… well, I actually wanted to thank you…" She explained, humbly looking into the floor.

"Thank us?" Natsu wondered, "For what?"

"For taking that guy down," Lucy answered. "You see, that man was using our guild's name to commit crimes. As a member of Fairy Tail, it's my duty to preserve our guild's good name. I was about to attack him when you two showed up, though, I wasn't sure that I actually would win…" Blonde admitted with sigh, carefully trying to avoid looking into Natsu's eyes. "But you… well, actually I've no idea what have you done to him, but his confession cleared our guild's name, so, on behalf of Fairy Tail, I thank you!" Lucy said, as she even dared to smile a little.

"I see," Natsu replied, as Mirajane was a bit confused, since Lucy seemingly mentioned some unfamiliar social convention.

"Anyway," Mirajane said, "Mas…" She tried to remind about train to Oak Town, but suddenly everything around her became black and white, including herself. She was entrapped in genjutsu.

"Shh!" Natsu shushed at her. "You're in my genjutsu, she can't hear me. Don't reply – just nod if you understand," Seemingly Natsu wanted to speak tête-à-tête with demoness. Mirajane nodded, though she shivered a little – these genjutsu really were scary. "Now, listen up," Natsu continued. "Don't call me 'master' with other people around us, they don't need to know the real nature of our relationships, it may cause a… misunderstanding. Just call me Natsu. And if anyone ask – you're my girlfriend. Understand?"

Mira's eyes widened a little, but it doesn't matter what she actually thought about that request – as a bound demon she had no choice but to comply. She slowly nodded in sign that she understood. "Good," Natsu said as his genjutsu dissipated, and Mirajane let out a sigh of relief as world again became colorful. While Natsu was talking with Mira inside genjutsu, in real world he seemingly was talking to Lucy. He explained to her that he and Mirajane are looking for the guild right now.

"Really?!" Lucy's eyes widened with excitement. "Have you… have you considered joining Fairy Tail?!"

"Of course," Natsu replied. "Actually, we were intending to head to Magnolia today."

Mirajane raised an eyebrow, few hours ago Natsu decided to go to Phantom Lord. She looked at her master but he just slightly shook his head, meaning that she should postpone her question, he was unwilling to create another genjustsu.

"Then come with me!" Lucy announced, "I'll introduce you two to the guild!" Blonde really seemed excited, _'If I'll manage to recruit these two, no one ever will say that I've never done anything useful to the guild!'_

"Shall we head to the train station then?" Natsu asked, "I believe train to Magnolia is departing soon…"

"Right!" Lucy agreed.

* * *

July 2, Year X784, 14:21, Fiore Kingdom, aboard the train.

While Mirajane was looking into the window, exploring unfamiliar landscapes of human's kingdom, Natsu was talking to Lucy. "I'm probably not the best example to judge our guild," Blonde said humbly. "There are wizards that are much stronger than I," She added, "You probably heard their names…" Natsu nodded, indeed, there were few well known names, particularly, the guild master, Makarov, one of Ten Wizards Saints, and Gildarts Clive, ace of Fairy Tail. "Also, I should note that Fairy Tail is the only guild in Magnolia," Blonde added.

"Tell me about Magnolia," Natsu asked.

"Oh? Well, It's quite a nice town," Lucy replied. "Magnolia has a population of 60 000 inhabitants, and is a merchant city that has been prosperous in Magic since the ancient era. Not too big and not too small, typical mid-sized town."

"Real estate prices?" Natsu asked.

"Higher than they should have been…" Lucy admitted with sigh.

"How long have you been a member of Fairy Tail?" Dread Master inquired.

"One year and one day!" Lucy replied with smile. "I've joined on my previous birthday, 1st July, X783!" Seemingly, joining the Fairy Tail was really an important event in Lucy's life.

"Very well, thank you for the information," Natsu nodded.

* * *

July 3, Year X784, 8:52, town of Magnolia.

Since train arrived to Magnolia after midnight, introduction to Fairy Tail was postponed until morning. As usual, Natsu rented a hotel room, however, tonight were no love joys as this morning he and Mira had to wake up early. Mira had mixed feelings about that as, from one side, she was really tired after long trip, but still…

"So, this is it?" Natsu asked, looking at building in front of himself. Fairy Tail's headquarters was an imposing building, which was consisting of three floors, built in a shape reminiscent of a pagoda.

"Is something wrong, master?" Mirajane wondered, looking at Natsu.

"Not really," Dread Master replied. "It's just that archaic design of human's buildings. Pure pragmatism…"

"I'm wondering…" Demon asked, "How buildings where your people lived looked like?"

Instead of answering, Natsu turned his head towards Mirajane and his eyes flashed with red light as she again was entrapped in genjutsu. She found herself on a small rock, which was floating high above the ground, right beneath dark thunderclouds. "Huh?!" She was a bit scared, but Natsu simply pointed somewhere aside. Mira looked that direction and…

"WOW!" She exclaimed in awe. Now she was staring at three enormously high skyscrapers, built on common foundation. Three towers were linked by habitable bridges at the top and the bottom. Towers weren't straight but had spiraling form, it looked like they're made of crystalized liquid. The tips of towers were hidden by storm clouds, and lightning were constantly striking them, but towers were simply absorbing lightning energy. Also towers were equipped with rainwater collection systems and wind turbines, and all towers were glowing with countless lights. Mirajane was rendered speechless by this extraterrestrial view.

"Breathtaking, isn't it?" Natsu asked. "The vast majority of my people lived there, in tower-city of **Arcis Tempestatis**… And it is still out there somewhere, as its walls is stronger than time itself." Natsu closed his eyes and genjutsu dissipated.

"Oh?!" Mirajane suddenly came back to her senses, she was bewitched with majestic sight, so she even forgot where she actually is.

"Good morning!" Lucy cheerfully waved to Dread Master and his demon, approaching them, "Sorry I'm late…"

"Good morning," Natsu replied politely, hiding his displeasure with archaic design of Fairy Tail's building. Mirajane simply nodded to Lucy.

"Ready to meet the Fairy Tail?" Lucy asked with smile, before she looked at Mira. "Is something wrong?"

"Um?" Marajane looked at Lucy absently. "Oh, it's nothing," She assured her, "I'm just… rethinking my entire worldview…"

"Huh?" Lucy was a bit surprised.

"Don't mind her," Natsu intervened, "Lead the way."

"Right!" Lucy replied cheerfully and headed towards Guild Hall gate.

* * *

July 3, Year X784, 9:07, Fairy Tail.

"I'm home!" Lucy shouted, announcing her arrival.

"Yo!" "What's up!" "Hey!" "Welcome back!" Several people greeted Lucy as others waved to her or just nodded. Seemingly Fairy Tail was quite friendly. But then Natsu and Mirajane stepped into the building, and…

"Who is it?" "What's with his eyes?" "Damn, he's looking much cooler than me…" People began whispering, Natsu read their words with his sharingan. "What a cutie…" "Her boobs… so big…" "Those ears… so adorable…" And so on and so forth. "Tell me he's not her boyfriend / Tell me she's not his girlfriend…"

"Lucy? What's going on?" Asked a black-haired woman, who wore brown pants and a sea-blue colored bikini top. "Who are these people?"

"Hi Cana! This is Natsu and Mirajane, they've come to join our guild!" Lucy exclaimed excitedly.

"I'm Mirajane Strauss," Demoness introduced herself.

"My name is Natsu, Natsu Dawnsinger," Dread master spoke out.

"Really?!" Cana exclaimed. "_That_ Natsu?! The one who singlehandedly defeated the terrorists that attacked the Lupinus castle?!"

"Yes, that was me," Natsu confirmed.

_'I guess those terrorists ended up badly…'_ Mirajane thought.

"So it was you?!" Lucy's eyes widened a bit. "And they said that castle remained almost intact…" Lucy added, remembering how Natsu dealt with bora, seemingly without casting any spell.

"And you really want to join us?!" Girl named Cana asked, "That's really great – God knows how much we need people, which can work without collateral damage…" To this point, Fairy Tail mages made a circle around the newcomers.

"Shall we give these guys a try?" Natsu quietly asked for Mirajane's opinion.

Mirajane was a bit at loss, though she already knew why she attracted so much attention from Fairy Tail male mages. That, however, wasn't the reason to deny the offer. "I think so," She replied.

"Very well," Natsu agreed.

* * *

July 3, Year X784, 9:20, Fairy Tail.

"And this is it?" Natsu asked as he was watching Cana who brought a guild stamp. "We don't need to at least speak with the guild master or his deputy?"

"Generally, yes," Lucy replied. "Usually you have to speak with one of our senior mages. But you already has quite a reputation, besides, you've already helped our guild."

"Moreover, none of our senior mages are present here, so master left me in charge while he's out for business," Cana explained. "Though, he should be back any moment now, he went to the post office about an hour ago…"

"So, where you want your mark?" Lucy asked, addressing Mirajane. Tonight Natsu explained to her that he wants her to become an official guild member as well, 'to avoid unnecessary gossip and distrust'.

"Here," Demoness decided, pointing at her left hip, three inches above the knee.

"All right," Lucy replied, and few moments later Mirajane got a silver-colored emblem of Fairy Tail.

_'Silver…'_ Natsu thought. **Silver** is the color that represents a feminine energy; it is related to the moon and the ebb and flow of the tides – it is fluid, emotional, sensitive and mysterious. _'Nice girl…'_ He seemed pleased with the color, guild stamp color reflects member's nature.

"Your turn!" Lucy exclaimed cheerfully, looking at Natsu.

"Go ahead," Natsu replied, rolling up his right sleeve, and pointing at outer side of his elbow, four inches above the wrist.

"Got it!" Lucy smiled as she pressed the stamp on the specified location, leaving Natsu with golden emblem. **Gold** is the color of success, achievement and triumph. Associated with abundance and prosperity, luxury and quality, prestige and sophistication, value and elegance.

"Nice colors," Cana noted. Fairy Tail got a lot of mages, but none of them showed such colors, neither silver nor gold. Suddenly, the sound of shattered furniture sounded from behind as one of tables was overturned when someone crashed into it. Brawl immediately started as more mages were joining. They all were yelling at each other but as much as Natsu's sharingan was able to read by their lips – most of them were fighting over 'newcomer demoness' love, despite none of them haven't even learned Mirajane's name yet. It seems that, despite an early hour, those guys already were fueled up with booze.

"Not this again…" Lucy sighed heavily.

"Now then, as we've done with formalities…" Cana seemingly wasn't concerned with massive brawl, "I can finally relax!" She grabbed a big barrel with booze and began to drink straight from the barrel.

"Master, maybe we shall leave and try another guild?" Mira asked quietly.

"No need to rush to conclusions," Natsu noted. "We don't have to become friends with these cretins, let's take a look at guild's seniors first…"

"As you wish…" Demoness sighed.

"Damn, it's becoming too noisy…" Cana complied as brawl was becoming more and more intense. "It's time to stop it," She decided, putting aide her barrel as three cards appeared in her hand. At the same time, several more magical seals flashed in guildhall, as Natsu continued to apathetically watch over that mayhem.

"STOP IT, YOU RAGAMUFFINS!" Thundering voice demanded as someone huge stepped into the guildhall. Brawl immediately stopped.

"Master!" Lucy exclaimed cheerfully as she was glad that he's returned and stopped the brawl.

"HELLO THEre, Lucy," Master waved to blonde as he began to shrink, returning to his normal size, as he appeared to be of quite short stature.

"He is so tiny… He's really the master?" Mirajane asked.

"Size doesn't matter in terms of magic," Natsu shrugged.

Makarov turned to those who were fighting and began to growl. "You… you've gone and done it again!" He jumped up, to the second floor's fence, "Look at all this paperwork that the magic council has sent me! This is the biggest pile of complaints we've had yet!" And Makarov began to read the reports about guild members' recent exploits. "First one, Gray Fullbuster," Master looked over the crowd, "Where's he?"

"I'm here, Master," Young man with raven-black hair responded, as he stepped into guild hall. According to his vertical pointed ears and specific aura there ware no doubts – this guy was a demon, just like Mirajane.

"Just in time," Master narrowed his eyes. "Good job on sweeping out the smuggling organization, but then you walked around the town naked and stole underwear that was being dried."

"Ugh…" Seemingly, that man, apparently named Gray, didn't expect anyone to find out about that. "Wouldn't it be worse if I'd remained naked?" He tried to justify himself.

_'I see,' _Mirajane thought, _'Seems I'm not the only one who can't get used to wear clothes. I must be careful to not embarrass myself like he did…'_ Still, Mirajane was glad to see that she's not the only demon in this guild.

"You shouldn't have been naked in the first place," Tall and muscular guy with white (like Mirajane's) hair commented.

"By the way, Elfman Stratus," Master addressed to the guy who just spoke out. "Elfman, you had a mission to escort a VIP but assaulted him during the mission…" [A/N: Elfman's last name changed because he isn't related to Mirajane and Lisanna, he's a human, and he is as much as he was in the original story, excluding his sob story.]

"He said that men is all about education, so…" Big guy replied guiltily, scratching his cheek…

Scolding continued for about fifteen minutes, as master mentioned at least two dozens of names, including Cana, Lucy, Levy, Jet, Droy, Max, Warren, Bisca, Alzack, Nab, Vijeeter, Reedus and others. "Because of you, council's angry with me all the time!" Master concluded, showing the pile of complains to everyone. "However… screw that council!" Makarov announced suddenly as he began pushing some supportively-moralizing speech, which surprised Mirajane and made Natsu to yawn several times.

* * *

After everything has settled down, Makarov came to meet with new guild members.

"So, you're newcomers?" Master asked, addressing mostly to Mirajane, as he was looking at her with hearts in his eyes, unable to divert his sight from beautiful demoness.

"Yes, Natsu Dawnsinger, pleased to meet you," Dread Master shook Makarov's hand (and Makarov himself, due to his size).

"I'm Mirajane Strauss," Demoness introduced herself with charming smile, as steam bursted out from Makarov's ears.

"Ohh! I can't remember when I saw such a cutie last time!" Master praised Mirajane's beauty.

"Hey!" Lucy and Cana exclaimed simultaneously.

"Ahahaha!" Makarov laughed and ran away.

"Mas… Natsu," Mirajane looked at dread master, "Is that normal?" She was confused by Makarov's behavior.

"For an old fool? Yes," Natsu replied quietly. "However… he may be an old fool, but aura of power around him is remarkable. He's very strong…"

* * *

July 3, Year X784, 10:07, Fairy Tail.

"Okay, I'm going to look for a house for us," Natsu said. "You want to go with me?"

"Um… I'd like to explore the town," Mira replied humbly, "…if you don't mind."

"Jane, I've already told you – I need you to assist me on missions and to entertain me in bed. Everything else's your free time, you can do whatever you want," Natsu reminded. "Just… be careful. You're smart girl, don't let those humans to drag you into something."

"Of… of course," Mira smiled a little.

Mira has already left the guild building as Natsu was ready to do the same, when he heard a very sad and worried voice. "Is my dad back yet?" He looked to the side and saw a boy with black hair, a green short-sleeved shirt and brown shorts standing in front of Makarov, who was taking a nap on the counter.

"You are becoming annoying, Romeo. If you are the son of a mage, trust your father, be a good boy and wait for him at home," The master said with his right eye half-opened.

"But master!" The boy protested, "He said he'll come back in three days, but it's been a week since then!"

"Macao's job is at the Hakobe Mountain, is not it?" Makarov said as he tried to recall the details of the request that Macao took.

"Yes, and it's not far from here, either," Romeo's eyes rimmed with the threat of tears. "Please look for him, I'm worried about my father!"

"No way! Your dad is a mage of our guild! And we have no mages here who can't take care of himself! I told you to return home, and wait for him! Go and drink some milk or something!" Makarov yelled. Romeo jumped in front of him and smashed his little fist right between master's eyes before running away from the guildhall with tearful eyes.

"IDIOT! I hate all of you!" The small voice of an extremely upset boy echoed within the walls.

"Kindergarten…" Natsu commented and left the building.

* * *

July 3, Year X784, 16:23, Fairy Tail.

"I see you're in good mood," Natsu noted as he and Mirajane once again met near guildhall.

"Yes," Mirajane nodded, smiling. "I found out that here is an entire quarter, populated by demons!" She seemed a bit excited. "It's rather little, about 250 houses, but still… they even have a restaurant and small marketplace!"

"I see," Natsu replied. "Well, as I told you – Fiore's people are open-minded, that's the main reason of country's wealth. They're tolerant to everyone, so both demons and elves are allowed to trade with humans and live here with full civil rights."

"Yeah," Mira's face become gloomier, "There's an elven quarter as well…" As a true representative of Demonis, Mirajane strongly disliked elves. Two races were in mutual feud long before current era and dragon's civil war, after which humans seized control over majority of planet's surface. "And as far as I've learned – local demons dislikes elves much less then core population of Demonis…"

"It's only natural in environment like this," Natsu commented. "Local elves and demons have a lot of things to take care off, they have no time and no need to despise each other. You too should adapt to it and learn to keep at least neutral attitude toward elves, because, as far as I know – Fairy Tail has at least one elf, aside from that blonde girl, Lucy."

"What?!" Mira exclaimed in surprise, "She's an elf?! But her ears…"

"She's a half-elf," Natsu replied. "Their looks may vary from completely elf-like to completely human-like. She looks almost like human, but still, half of her genes are elven. You didn't notice a bunch of keys on her belt?" Dread Master wondered.

"I did," Mira nodded. "But… is that means something special?"

"Strange, I was expecting you to know about this…" Natsu thought aloud, though his voice remained emotionless. _'Seems that Demonis' core population is more xenophobic than I thought, since such a knowledge isn't common.´_ He again looked at Mirajane. "Those keys are tools needed to call for **celestial spirits**," Natsu began to explain. "Lucy is a **celestial spirit wizard**. That is a summoning-type technique. Its specificity lies in the fact that you need to be able to use both human's **magic** and demon's **curse**, or human's **magic** and elven **mystic weave** to form a link between **celestial realm** and this world. Thus, only half-demons and half-elves can use **celestial spirits arts**. It is ironic though, those rare individuals who are hybrids of demon and elf, they can't call for **celestial spirits**, as they're lacking human's magic. Also ironic that pure-blooded humans neither can use it, despite initially it was their development…"

"Amazing…" Only thing Mirajane could say. _'Damn, maybe sitting constantly in Demonis wasn't that good idea; I've missed so many interesting things…'_

"Anyway, I've found a suitable house," Natsu pointed somewhere towards town center. "However, just as Lucy's told us, real estate prices here are higher than they should have been… I have money I got for assassinating those two slavers, and those 700k + 200k jewels I've got for Bora, and that's only enough to buy the house. However, I want to observe this guild a little longer before I decide to stay in here. Thus, for now we'll stay in hotel for a few days," Natsu decided. "However, simply hanging around and wasting time, it ain't my style, so let's look for a mission that we can do tomorrow."

"As you say," Mirajane bowed slightly.

* * *

July 3, Year X784, 16:51, Fairy Tail.

Natsu and Mirajane were standing in front of mission board. "Hrmmm..." Demoness thoughtfully stared up at the request board, looking at the various kinds of missions that were available for picking. "Search for a magic bracelet. Remove spell from a cursed staff. Fortune telling love with astrology?! Exterminating a devil on the volcano…" She was quite at loss. '_And who is this guy? He's hanging around here since the very morning…'_ She thought as she snuck a peak at Nab.

"Hmm, this one," Natsu took a request for subduing a monster, which was attacking a mountain village, west from Magnolia, reward was 860 000 jewels.

"A monster?" Mirajane asked without enthusiasm.

"Yes, I know it's a banality, but the place is nearby and reward is good enough," Natsu replied. "Lucy," Natsu called for a blonde, who was sitting at the bar counter, staring into space, thinking about something. "We're taking this mission, should we register it or something?"

"Oh?" Lucy looked at Natsu, "Ah, yes. There are book where we're registering missions." She said, looking at Cana, who was lying on the table face down, drooling in her drunken sleep. Blonde sighed, "It's there," She pointed at shelf near the bar counter. "Just write your name and mission you've taken."

"Very well," Natsu nodded and took the book.

"You know," Lucy added as Natsu took out the pen from his pocket. "There is some kind of unofficial rule of our guild that one of our guild's members form a temporary team with a newcomer and go on mission with them for the first time, just in case… though, in your case it's absolutely unnecessary."

"But?" Natsu asked as it was obvious that Lucy wanted something from him.

"Well…" Blonde said with shy smile, "I'd still like to go with you…" She admitted.

"Why?" Mirajane was a bit surprised.

"You took a subjugation mission, right? I want to see what kind of magic you're using!" Lucy's eyes were full of enthusiasm.

_'I see'_ Natsu noted to himself, _'She possesses human's thirst for new experiences and elven curiosity…'_ Natsu looked at blonde with evaluating sight. "Alright, you can go with us, but remember, you're only an observer, we won't share the mission's reward with you."

"All right!" Lucy exclaimed excitedly.

"Meet us tomorrow at nine o'clock, in front of guild hall," Natsu informed. "Don't be late, we won't wait for you."

"Master, why you've allowed her to come with us?" Mirajane wondered as she and Natsu stepped out from guild hall.

"No reason to deny her that; we, on the other hand, may just stay on the good terms with other member of the guild. Vast majority of them are pathetic and weak, but who knows, even they may prove themselves useful one day… Anyway," Natsu looked at his wristwatch, "I'm going to custom tailoring shop, you're free to go wherever you want, just return to the hotel before eleven o'clock."

"I will," Mirajane nodded with smile.

* * *

July 4, Year X784, 8:14, Natsu's hotel room.

Mirajane was lying on bed, thoughtless staring into the ceiling. Tonight she was fucked even more brutally then previous time. Her nipples were bitten all over, her throat and pussy were brutalized, she received several slaps on her face. Tonight Mirajane was happier than ever. _'What's wrong with me?'_ Demoness thought. _'Am I really such a slutty whore that I like this guy, despite everything he's done to me, just because he's incredible in bed? No matter what he's saying – virtually I'm his sexual slave, and… I'm happy about that? Mirajane, you're demon of pride, warrior-princes of Demonis, pull yourself together!'_ Mirajane was trying to sort out her feelings. _'But still…'_ She slightly moved her legs. "Oh! My pussy…" Mira couldn't suppress smile, enjoying a pleasurable pain in her crotch.

"You really are an extreme pervert," Natsu noted as he came out from the bathroom, as he noticed that Mirajane was smiling, caressing her heavily abused cunt. Her smile became guiltily, but she couldn't suppress it. "Anyway, Jane, hurry up, we should depart on our mission soon," Natsu pointed at bathroom.

"Okay," Mirajane replied, as she managed to sat up in bed. "Ma… Natsu?" She called for dread master.

"Yes?" He looked at her.

"Can you… can you kiss me?" She suddenly asked.

"Hmm? Well, of course, why not," He sat near her and their lips met in passionate and wet kiss, which lasted for about one minute.

"Thank you," Mirajane smiled and hopped off from bed. Doesn't matter what exactly she's feeling towards him right now, kisses with him were very pleasurable, so why not?

"Don't mention it," Natsu replied as he smacked her butt, "Besides, since we're going to pose as boyfriend and girlfriend, we should do it more often…"

* * *

July 4, Year X784, 8:57, near Fairy Tail's guild hall.

As Mirajane and Natsu approached the guildhall, Lucy was already waiting for him. Since Natsu's old coat was quite outworn, yesterday he visited a custom tailoring shop to get a new one, and now he was wearing it. It was much like the same as his old one, long black coat, but instead of golden tracery it was decorated with pattern in form of several blood-red clouds. Top (unusable) button was decorated with small, silken, blood-red ribbon, about ten centimeters in length. Tiny bell was attached to the lower end of that ribbon, and it was slightly jingling as Natsu was walking.

"Good morning!" Lucy waved toward Natsu and Mirajane.

"Hello," Mirajane greeted her as Natsu nodded.

"C'mon, let's go," Natsu waved his hand, "We'll be riding a carriage to the village."

* * *

July 4, Year X784, 11:21, on the route to the village.

"Interesting tradition Fairy Tail has," Natsu noted as he was talking to Lucy, while Mirajane dozed, with her head resting on Natsu's shoulder, "Helping newcomers with the first missions."

"It's really nice," Lucy nodded with smile. "Unlike you, most of our newcomers have little experience with missions. I remember the time I've joined Fairy Tail," Lucy began to remember, not noticing that Natsu was quickly loosing interest. "After I've finally gathered enough courage to come to the guild and asked to join, master assigned a supervisor for my first mission. The girl named Erza…"

"Erza?" Natsu clarified, "Erza Isgarlad, 'Silken Princess'?" [A/N: **Isgarlad** means **Scarlet** on Elvish language]

"Yep, that's she," Lucy confirmed with smile. "She is… something…" Lucy added. "The first mission she chose for me took place in Shirotsume town, request seemed quite simple – two hundred thousand jewels just for taking a book named 'Daybreak' from the mansion of Duke of Everlue… Under the request itself was a notice that Duke was an extreme womanizer and pervert, and that he was hiring a blonde haired maids…"

"Not a bad choice," Natsu noted. "I guess your temporary mentor was trying to teach you to use your personal traits to complete mission. Yet, I suppose, everything happened not like she planned?"

"Yeah…" Lucy admitted with nostalgic smile. "Duke's sense of beauty appeared to be so twisted that he rejected me. In the end, everything was decided with battle, in result of which Duke's mansion was destroyed and Duke himself was arrested due to his dirty secret I've managed to expose," Lucy giggled, seemingly she was pleased with herself. "We got money for completed mission and I even got one of twelve zodiac keys!"

"Not bad," Natsu commented as he was masterfully hiding that he didn't care even a bit.

* * *

July 4, Year X784, 13:11, mountain region west from Magnolia.

After Natsu and Mirajane learned mission details and monster's presumed location, they headed higher into the mountains. Without troubles they've managed to find a cave, where monster has settled down. According to villagers' description that was a snow wyvern – quite dangerous winged monster. However, monster wasn't here at the moment…

"Well, I guess we'll wait," Natsu said, as he found a suitable rock and sat on it.

* * *

About 40 minutes have passed. Mirajane was reading her sociology textbook, sitting near Natsu, who was reading today's newspaper he bought this morning in Magnolia. And Lucy was hanging around not knowing what to do and shivering from cold, as she forgot to take something to read and forgot that here, in the mountains, air is much colder than on the lowlands.

"Mirajane," Natsu called for the demoness.

"Yes, I hear it," She nodded as she put away her book. Seemingly, monster was approaching. "Allow me?" She asked for a permission.

"Very well," Natsu replied. "Just don't take too long, I'm almost done with it," He added, meaning his newspaper.

"Right!" Mirajane exclaimed, anticipating battle. **"Halphas!"** She shouted, assuming one of her combat forms. Aquatic-colored scales covered her arms and legs, she also grew a pair of same-colored scaled wings, horns and a tail. She also wore a dark blue, striped, one-piece suit to cover her intimate zones. Suit probably was added to this combat form by Natsu's order.

"Wow!" Lucy's eyes widened in excitement. "What kind of power is this?!"

"This is the **Curse of Impersonation**," Natsu explained. "Works in similar way with human's **Take Over Magic**. Well, good luck, Jane," He added as he returned to his newspaper. As he said that, huge snow wyvern appeared from behind a mountain.

"It's huge!" Lucy exclaimed worriedly. "You're really going to let her fight alone?!" She asked Natsu, seeing that he's not going to join the fight.

"If she'd needed my help – she'd asked," Natsu replied emotionlessly.

"Here I go!" Mira announced as she soared into the air and flew towards approaching monster. **"Cosmic Lance!"** Demoness brought her hands together, gathering darkness energy between her palms. She shot a dense energy beam at wyvern, but, seemingly, it recognized an aggressive intent, and, despite its size, monster appeared to be quite agile. Wyvern dodged the attack as Mira's spell pierced the mountain through. "Tch… that thing's faster than it looks," Mira shot her right arm upward, calling for a barrage of dark energy bolts, **"Cosmic Rain!"** Several projectiles hit the monster, but damage appeared to be minimal.

Wyvern roared and rushed toward Mirajane with intention to crush her between his wings. "Damn, it seems I have to hinder its movements somehow first," Mira decided. With this thought, she dashed right against huge monster.

_'Nice speed,'_ Natsu noted to himself, looking at Mira's movements. He was still reading his newspaper, but nonetheless was able to observe the battle thanks to his sharingan.

As Mirajane approached it, wyvern tried to clamp her between its wings, but Mira sped up more and slipped beneath monster. Then she made a 'half Cuban eight' maneuver and landed on wyvern's back. "**Cosmic Push!**" She placed her palms on monster's back and created two curse seals, one above another, creating a tremendous force that smashed the huge beast to the ground, as if it was struck by huge hammer.

"Amazing…" Lucy whispered in awe, watching over the battle.

"**Cosmic Chains!**" Demoness created another curse seal, which shot forth blue/purple energy chains. Chains' spearhead pierced through monster's wings, chaining it to the ground. "Now, you're mine!" Mirajane created huge blue/purple curse seal, gathering cosmic energy within her palms. **"Cosmic Beam!"** She released all gathered energy, firing a powerful beam towards chained monster, creating a massive explosion upon impact.

Fight was over, as Mira's powerful spell incinerated the wyvern, leaving only the smoldering skeleton. "Nice girl, isn't she?" Natsu asked for Lucy's opinion.

Lucy, however, didn't answer as she instead was shaking all over with her eyes widened in horror, pointing somewhere behind Natsu and trying to say something, "Av… Av… Av… AVALANCHE!" She finally yelled.

Indeed, Mira's spell caused an avalanche to occur on nearby mountain, and now a huge mass of snow was rushing down towards Natsu and Lucy. "Ah, this," Dread master replied as if it was nothing. "I guess using such powerful spells in mountain region is a bit recklessly, especially during this season…"

"Run!" Lucy shouted and tried to run but Natsu grabbed her by collar, thus preventing her from fleeing.

"Silly girl, what are you doing? You can't outran this," Natsu scolded Lucy, still being completely calm, despite rapidly approaching huge avalanche. "Here, hold it for me," He gave his newspaper to blonde, "I've done with this but Jane might want to read it." Then he turned towards approaching avalanche, formed a 'Tiger' handseal and made a deep breath, "**Fire Release: Great Fire Annihilation!**" Natsu breathed out a dense stream of extremely hot flame, which quickly turned into massive wall of fire, large enough to block the entire avalanche. As mass of snow collided with Natsu's technique, it began to melt and then to evaporate. When fire dissipated, entire snow mass was evaporated. Cloud of dense mist was floating above current location.

"Ah… h… h…" Lucy was staring at Natsu with saucer-wide eyes, as her jaw dropped on the ground. _'What… is that… insane power?...'_

"Natsu, are you all right?" Mirajane returned, carrying one of wyvern's fangs, bringing back fang was one of mission conditions.

"Yes," Natsu replied shortly. "Lucy," He turned towards blonde, "Need help?" He offered his arm, seemingly to help Lucy close her mouth.

* * *

July 4, Year X784, 17:57, Fairy Tail's guild hall.

Natsu just registered his mission's success, and now he stood near bar counter with Mirajane, thinking about to eat something before going back to hotel. Though idea to eat in this cesspool was quickly rejected, strange thing happened just as Natsu was about to leave.

"Aaaaa! We got trouble!" Some orange-haired guy barged into guildhall, gaining everyone's attention, as he seemingly was panicking. Once he had caught his breath he added, "It's Erza, she's back." Almost everyone froze after he said that, though they quickly followed suit and fell into a panic as well.

"L-Loki, are you s-sure it was Erza?" Someone asked fearfully.

"Of course I'm sure!" Loki shouted back, "How I could be mistaken?"

"Hmm, Erza," Natsu thought aloud. "The renowned Silken Princess. Okay, let's take a look at her…" As he said that, everyone could hear heavy footstep coming towards the guild.

"It's Erza…" Loki murmured, his expression was disclosing his nervous disposition.

"No mistake – that's her footsteps," Wakaba whispered, biting down on his smoke pipe.

Everyone watched in fear as red-haired young woman walked through the door. She was carrying a giant horn, which was covered in cheap jewels and other gaudy baubles. When the girl made it to the center of the guildhall she put the horn down, making the entire building shake with the weight.

The girl had quite remarkable appearance. First of all, she had pointed ears, which were longer than Mirajane's and they were tilted backwards, at an angle about 55 degrees – a characteristic feature by which you can distinguish an elf from demon, as demons' ears are pointed upward. Another distinctive feature was body piercing, as demons, in general, dislikes any body modification, for example, Mirajane didn't has even earrings. Elves, on the other hand, was famous for their love to piercing, though, this girl definitely went a bit overboard. She had five rings in her left ear, four in her right; apart from that, she had a right eyebrow piercing, septum piercing and lover lip 'labret' piercing.

"I have returned… Is master here?" The scarlet haired, elven girl asked, also revealing a 'venom' tongue piercing.

"She's just disgusting…" Mirajane mumbled quietly. However, putting aside personal preferences, it was obvious – this elven girl is magnificently beautiful. She was of moderate stature, had a long and luxury scared hair, which were styled in long braid, her body was curvaceous and slim, her ass was perfect; though, she probably had more piercing under that green elven chainmail armor she wore now. In general, her beauty could rival that of Mirajane's.

"Welcome back, Erza. Master is attending the regular meeting," Lucy answered with welcoming smile.

"I see," Erza replied.

_'So, this is Erza, the strongest woman of Fairy Tail, the Silken Princess…'_ Natsu examined her with his sharingan.

"Erza-san, what is this humongous thing?" a man with sandy-yellow hair asked from next to the horn.

"Hmm? This? The local townspeople decorated the horn of the demon that I subdued… It was so pretty that I brought it back as a souvenir," Erza answered with a thankful smile as she remembered it. "Will it be a nuisance?" She asked, slightly narrowing her eyes.

"No, not at all!" Max and a few others mages replied instantly.

"The horn of the demon that she subdued," Murmured one of the mages.

"Whoa…" Another mused.

"All of you!" Erza narrowed her eyes as she shifted her gaze to everyone in the building, causing them to stand as still as stone statues. "I heard a bunch of rumors while I was on my mission, it seems you've been causing troubles again. Even if master forgave you, I won't!" She said with a stern voice, making everyone shrink back, as Erza began to scold everyone around here.

"I see she likes to gab for nothing," Natsu commented.

"Just like all elves," Mirajane nodded.

"Ah, you guys give me so much troubles, but I'll let it slide today without saying anything," Erza stated as she adjusted her hair. By the way, she seemed quite satisfied, as if she wanted to speak out for some time.

"Hey, Erza," Lucy called out for elven warrior-mage, "Look, we have a newcomers here, wanna introduce yourself?"

"A newcomers?" Erza asked, turning towards blonde. "Well, I'd li…" Her phrase was interrupted as her sight locked with Natsu's. Her eyes widened as cold sweat quickly covered her face. She seemingly lost faculty of speech as her lips were shaking.

"Hey, Erza, what's wrong?" Lucy was looking at elven girl in confusion.

"You've met before?" Mirajane asked Natsu; remembering her first meeting with him, that kind of reaction wouldn't have been unexplainable.

"No," Natsu replied. "I see her for the first time," He added. With his sharingan Natsu easily traced what she was looking at. "But I guess she already have seen the eyes like mine, and apparently that wasn't a pleasurable encounter," He guessed.

* * *

Well, this is it, until next time!


	3. Unwelcoming Welcome

Hello there, people! Here I am with the new chapter. Thanks everyone for the review. There's some answers for you:

**Natsu is Awesome:** I'm not sure myself yet, but I guess Mirajane will pay for that somehow.

**Jakeflado, Mexican ninja1996, kuro yaksha: **Many thanks people, here's an update, sorry that it took so much time.

**SkyFlame Vongola**: Yeah, Mira's tastes are quite specific, I wanted to try another point of view on her character. Mira and Erza's rivalry will be quite hot (in every meaning). And of course everyone's free to imagine Erza as they wishes, however, her piercing has a particular purpose, you'll see.

**FanFictionHunter**: Then you've found the right story – there will be a lot of illusions.

**Hakkyou no Yami, Kwebs**: Thanks people, here's the next update.

**ValinNight**: Yes, she did. You'll see soon.

**x-05-x**: Well, if you like the story it's only natural to say 'hey, I'm still like the story'. ;-)

**tung98bill**: Just want to bring a diversity into NaMi fiction.

**Tha 1st Guest**: Nothing right now, she's not a fool, you know.

**treeofsakuras**: Thanks. Yeah, there will be Erza vs Natsu fight, not now though.

**stonecold**: Hey, easy there, man. I'm working as fast as I can, though, thanks for the support =)

**Guest, tung98bill, natsu Natsu013**: Thanks people, here is an update.

**Cloud Narukami**: I'm actually not quite sure how to handle three women, I have no idea how to handle eight…

Well, this is it, here's the new chapter.

* * *

Chapter III – Unwelcoming Welcome

…

July 4, Year X784, 18:10, Fairy Tail's guild hall.

Erza stood as if she just saw a ghost, for about half a minute, she seemed confused, may be even scared. But then, with great effort of her will, elven warrior-wizard recomposed herself and came closer to newcomers. "So you two are new here?" She asked, forcing herself to divert her sight away from Natsu's eyes. "I see. Well, welcome to Fairy Tail," She greeted them, though that it was quite obvious that she was glancing at Natsu, particularly at his eyes. "I'm Erza," She introduced herself. "Is there any chance that we've met before?" She wondered, addressing Natsu.

"Unlikely," Natsu replied, pretending that he's not interested, though he actually was a bit interested to know – was that possible that she actually met another sharingan wielder before. "Though, that is possible that you've read about me in the news," Dread Master added. "My name is Natsu Dawnsinger."

"No, I don't think so," Elf replied, "I'm rarely read newspapers… And you?" She turned to demoness.

"I'm Mirajane Strauss," Snow-haired demon replied shortly.

"Pleased to meet you," Erza said. It looked like her thoughts were still messy, so she wanted to end the introduction as quickly as possible and sort the things out. Besides, she seemingly had one more matter to attend to.

"Lucy, Gray," She called out for blonde half-elf and raven-haired demon. "Come here," She retreated to the far corner of the guildhall. Lucy and Gray seemed confused, but they followed elven warrior-mage. Natsu couldn't hear them, but Erza stood facing toward him, so he was able to read by her lips via sharingan. "Lucy, Gray, I have a favor to ask," Erza said. "I heard a troubling story after I finished my last job. Honestly speaking, this is something for master to decide, but I want to settle it quickly, so I decided myself. And I want the two of you to lend me your power. Will you come with me?"

Other guild members were unable to hear her words, so they could only guess what that is all about. "We're leaving tomorrow morning, make preparations," Erza commanded and headed towards guildhall door.

"Hey, wait!" Gray called for elf, loud enough for everyone to hear, "I never told that I want to go!" However, he was ignored as Erza left the building.

_'Interesting style of communication that elven girl has,'_ Natsu noted to himself.

"Natsu," Mirajane called for him, "Can we go now?"

"Yes," He replied, turning to demoness, "We've done here for today. Let's go back to the hotel, I have some good news for you," He added.

* * *

July 5, Year X784, 9:17, Hotel.

Good news Natsu mentioned was the fact that today he departed to meet with someone in another town, so for Mirajane today was the day off. Right now she stood in front of the mirror, combing her snow-white hair. "Well, it's not that bad after all," She thought aloud, Natsu already left so she was all alone here. "He's treating me well, my duties are not that hard, I've learned a lot of new things, and I even have a regular sexual life…" She smiled, touching her sore pussy as she remembered tonight's fun. "Damn, my legs are still shaking," Mira giggled before she again looked into the mirror. "Oh, you are complete fool," She addressed own reflection, "There is nothing funny about it… But still. Too bad I can't show up in Demonis with him, other girls would die with envy… Oh my lord, what's wrong with me?!" Mirajane suddenly realized what's she was thinking about. "Am I really thinking about being a real couple with… with him?! As if I've sold my soul in exchange for sex of my dream…"

* * *

In the meantime, while Mirajane was trying to sort out her thoughts and feelings, Natsu arrived to Magnolia's train station, and now he was waiting for train, reading fresh newspaper. He was heading to Clover town, a high-ranked cabinet member requested for a personal meeting there… Natsu turned over a newspaper's page, as two familiar people entered the waiting lounge. That were Lucy and Gray. Natsu's sharingan noticed them, but he simply ignored those two. However, they came very close to him, so Natsu unwillingly was able to hear their conversation.

"How I let myself to be dragged into this…" Gray complained with heavy sigh.

"Oh, come on Gray, stop it already," Lucy brushed him off. "How often Erza asks for someone's help? Besides," Blonde smiled cunningly, "This is our first joint mission, isn't it?"

"Yes, but… with Erza…" Raven-haired demon still seemed upset.

"Relax, everything will be fine," Lucy smiled, blonde surely was an optimistic person. She quickly looked around, seemingly to make sure that there are no familiar people nearby, raised on tiptoes and kissed Gray.

"Hey, what are you doing?!" Demon asked with loud whisper. "What if someone would notice us?!" Seemingly, Lucy and Gray just recently developed romantic relationships, and they weren't ready to let others know about it.

"Relax," Blonde smiled carelessly, "No one of those people care about us."

"How true," Natsu commented, turning over another page of his newspaper, as little bell on his collar slightly jingled. Not that he wanted to interfere with these two or tease them, they were just annoying and Natsu wanted them to stop talking… though, he was a bit interested to know how exactly Lucy managed to not notice him.

Blonde froze like paralyzed. She recognized the voice and that small bell, she slowly turned to Natsu as her eyes were filled with horror. "We… I… we didn't…" She was babbling, not knowing how to justify herself. Gray was simply rendered speechless.

"Relax, you two," Natsu said. "I won't tell anyone that you're secret lovers… if you'll continue your conversation there," He pointed towards another side of the waiting lounge, meaning 'just go away.'

"Lovers?!" Lucy exclaimed in panic, "We aren't! I mean, we haven't yet slept togeth…" Gray shut her mouth.

"Lucy, shut up!" Demon shushed at blonde, "He's not interested in such details, let's just leave him alone!"

"Oh, here you are," Erza's voice called from behind. "Natsu? Hey, what's going on here?" She wondered as she saw dread master.

"Oh, for ancestors' sake…" Natsu sighed as now it became quite obvious that he won't be able to read in peace.

"Oh, Erza!" Lucy exclaimed, turning to elven warrior-mage, trying to drop the guilty face expression. "I-i-it's nothing," blonde replied, stuttering.

"We just saw Natsu and came to say hello," Gray confirmed, hiding his eyes.

"I see," Erza replied, seemingly she fell for it, discernment wasn't her strong side. "And what are you doing here?" She addressed to Natsu.

Initially, dread master wanted to reply _'I live in here'_, but since he wasn't sure that she'll be able to distinguish sarcasm, he simply said, "I'm going to Clover Town for a dinner."

"What, you're going to another town just to eat something?" Gray wondered, making Lucy to facepalm as Natsu snorted slightly. Mirajane asked exactly the same question when Natsu told her what he's going to do today. Demons…

"He meant that he's going to meet with someone," Lucy explained to her secret boyfriend. Fortunately for Natsu, at this moment the station announcer proclaimed his train's arrival.

"That's my train," Natsu said, standing up, "Cya people."

"See you," Lucy waved her goodbye.

"We're not riding on that train?" Erza wondered, addressing Lucy, as she was the one tasked with buying tickets.

"Nope," Blonde replied. "That's an international train, which is coursing between Fiore's and Seven's capitals. That train has only lux-class carriages, and we all agreed that they're too expensive. Besides, that train doesn't stops in Onibas anyway, it only stops on junction stations, and in Clover for border control," Lucy informed. "Our train should arrive in 18 minutes."

"I see," Erza replied absently as she was distracted, overlooking exotic but exceptionally beautiful girl in front of her – her own reflection in the shopwindow.

_'Can you stop staring into mirror at least for a minute?!'_ Gray thought in annoyance, but he didn't dare to say it aloud.

* * *

July 5, Year X784, 10:54, Magnolia.

Mirajane was enjoying her day off. As she left the hotel room, Mira headed to demonic quarter and now was eating breakfast, she liked spicy food and human's food wasn't spicy enough. After breakfast she headed to the public baths and now she was luxuriating in bath with liquid metal. Though it wasn't cooper but cheaper aluminum, it was still great and relaxing, and Mirajane really needed that relaxation after all that acrobatic acts in bed she performed tonight. However, that hot, relaxing liquid metal brought back grievous memories about the last time she was taking such bath – the time she was defeated by Natsu and forced to part with her sister…

"Lisanna…" Mirajane whispered worriedly. "How are you? Have you made it back to Demonis safely?..."

* * *

While Natsu's train drove past Onibas and now was approaching Kunugi station, which also will be passed by without stop, Erza, Lucy and Gray's train was approaching Onibas. "Erza, isn't it about time you told us? What are we supposed to be doing?" Gray asked, as that silence became too long.

"Yeah, let me explain," Erza agreed. "When I was returning from my mission I stopped for some rest at the town of Onibas, in the bar where wizards gather. While I was inside, I overheard a group of hoodlums talking. I did not hear the specifics, but it seemed they were after something called **Lullaby**. Seemed like they have troubles getting it, because it was sealed…"

"Lullaby?" Lucy asked. "Is that some sort of magic that can put people to sleep?"

"I don't know," Erza replied. "But since it was sealed, it probably quite dangerous power."

"I don't get it…" Gray said. "You came across some folks who wanted to break the seal of some magic… Maybe that's all it was – their job, nothing more," Gray speculated.

"Yeah, that's what I told myself too, and didn't give it any more thought…" Erza admitted with vexation "…until I remembered name Erigor. The Ace of mage guild Eisenwald, 'Shinigami' Erigor."

"Shinigami?!" Lucy exclaimed in fear.

"Yes," Erza confirmed. It's a nickname people gave him because he kept taking assassination requests, despite it's prohibited. Six years ago the guild was ousted from the mage guild league, and is now categorized as the dark one."

"Dark Guild?!" Lucy seemed even more scared but both Erza and Gray didn't care.

"It was a blunder on my side…" Erza admitted darkly. "If only I remembered the name Erigor back then at the bar… I would've put them all in a blood offering…" Elf growled.

"Right," Gray smirked. "If it were just the folks from the bar, you could easily handle them by yourself, Erza. But when it's the entire guild…"

"Yes," Erza nodded. "And they got a hold of this power, Lullaby… I judged that we cannot overlook this matter. We'll march into Eisenwald!" Warrior-mage declared.

"Sounds interesting," Gray smirked.

_'I shouldn't have come…'_ Lucy thought in fear.

"By the way, Lucy," Erza suddenly changed subject, there were still few minutes before Onibas station. "I've heard you were on the mission with that new guy, Natsu."

"Um? Yes," Lucy nodded.

"How is he?" Elf asked.

"What?" Lucy was a bit surprised. "Well, he's not too sociable, but quite polite and educated man," Blonde said as Gray narrowed his eyes, he actually felt slight pang of jealousy.

"What about his magic?" Erza inquired.

"Well, from what I saw he's very powerful," Lucy remembered that Natsu easily stopped entire avalanche. "Besides, he has nerves of steel…"

"That corresponds to that I've learned…" Erza mumbled.

"What?" Lucy asked.

"I've ran a quick background check on him," Warrior-mage admitted.

"What have you learned?" Gray wondered.

"Generally, he has very positive reputation," Erza informed. "100% mission success rate, quick and clean. Nothing illegal."

"Well, that's good," Lucy smiled.

"Yes," Erza nodded. "However, some customers noted that he has a habit of disproportionate use of violence… Moreover, there are rumors that he's connected with 'Foundation'…"

"Foundation?" Lucy asked. "Militaristic government faction that stands for that leaving the whole authority over Fiore's magical world in the hands of magic council was a mistake?"

"Yeah…" Erza confirmed.

"Well, political beliefs is a personal matter…" Lucy shrugged as train finally stopped at Onibus station.

* * *

July 5, Year X784, 14:17, Magnolia.

Mirajane was returning to the hotel. She just finished examining the marketplace in demonic quarter. Despite Natsu gave her quite amount of money as a share for yesterday's mission, Mira didn't buy anything because she couldn't come to a conclusion what exactly she needs, the concept of 'positional good' seemingly was unknown to her. As such, demoness was returning to the hotel room with intention to take a little nap, and after that she wanted to explore town center. However, when she was on edge of demonic quarter, someone suddenly called for her.

"Pst! Mira! In here!" Girl's voice whispered loudly, as someone was hiding under the bridge over small channel. Mira couldn't believe her ears as she recognized the voice. She quickly jumped over the bridge's fences and joined the person who was hiding there.

"Lisanna?!" Mirajane's eyes widened as she now was staring at her younger sister. "Are you completely insane?! What are you doing here?!"

"Hey, easy there, sis," Lisanna tried to calm down her elder sister. "In this country demons lives with full civil rights, I'm here legally," Succubus assured her.

"It doesn't matter!" Mira was still worried. "Why didn't you return to Demonis?!"

"Because no one needs me in Demonis," Lisanna replied. "You're my only dear person, and I was worried sick about you… Where's… that guy?" Succubus asked, looking around, as if trying to spot Natsu.

"He's away from town," Mirajane replied. "But he will be back, Lisanna, you should leave to safety, go back to Demonis, someone has to watch over our land…"

"Oh, come on, there are tens of people to watch over 'our land'," Lisanna waved off her elder sister. "And you saw it by yourself – demons can live here freely, there's nothing to worry about…"

"Last time you said these words I ended up as a slave of drea… AAAAAAUUUGGHH!" Mira suddenly was electrocuted with blue lightning, because she accidentally tried to expose Natsu's actual race.

"Nee-chan?! What happened?!" Lisanna asked worriedly.

"No… nothing…" Mira croaked, slowly standing up, "It's my own fault, that was a punishment for an attempt to expose master's secret…"

"Nee-chan… I'm so sorry…" Lisanna lowered her head. "All this is happening because of me…"

"Forget about that…" Mirajane said with sad smile. "Regrets won't change anything," Demoness quoted Natsu. Mira looked into her sister's eyes, "I'm glad to see you," She said as sisters' lips locked in kiss.

"How is he treating you?" Lisanna asked as elder sister released her lips. "Is that too bad?" Younger sister examined Mira's body, expecting to find bruises, and she's found few, though in quite strange places…

"Well, could've been worse," Elder sister admitted. "I'm working as his assistant and serving as personal concubine, but when he doesn't need me, like today, I'm free to do whatever."

"Oh!" Lisanna seemed surprised. "I was expecting the worst…" She seemed relieved a bit. "However… personal concubine?"

"Yes…" Mira replied with sigh, trying to feign deep grief.

"Oh… I'm so sorry Mira…" Lisanna embraced her sister. She thought a little, and then decided. "Maybe… maybe you can talk to him…" Younger sister suggested. "Ask him… If he'll agree… I'm willing to take your place in his bed."

"What?!" Mirajane's eyes widened in slight shock.

"It's only natural…" Lisanna replied, she sighed but seemed determined. "Maybe I can't assist him on missions, but I can be his concubine in your place, in the end you ended up as his sexual toy because of me…"

"Are you mad?!" Mirajane exclaimed. "Do you really understand what are you asking for?! The three last nights I was mercilessly fucked until I've passed out! Look, all these bruises I got in bed! I appreciate the offer, but there's no way I can allow you to endure such a treatment!"

Honestly, Mirajane was a congenital liar, but seemingly Lisanna knew her sister too good to fall for it, she was able to see through insincerity of elder sister's words. Succubus narrowed her eyes, "Mirajane, I've already mentioned it before – you have a habit to talk in your sleep. And we spent many nights in the same bed, quite enough for me to learn that being fucked until you'll pass out was your most desperate sexual fantasy. If you're actually enjoining being his little whore, just say so, why are you lying to me?"

"Lisanna, what are you saying?!" Mirajane couldn't believe her ears, though particularly she couldn't believe that her lie was so easily exposed. The worst part was that Lisanna was right – sexual relationships was quite enjoyable part of her 'contract' with Natsu, and Mira had no desire to part with it.

"I'm saying that my own sister, my most and only dear person in this world, is lying to my face, as if I'm trying to steal your lover!" Lisanna exclaimed.

"How dare you to say such a thing?!" Mirajane also started to get angry, "I've saved you from slavery!"

"I haven't asked you to do so!" Lisanna shouted back. "I saved your life! He'd shot off your head if I wouldn't have begged him to spare you! He almost agreed to take me as a servant, but no – you had to interfere and protect me even then, though becoming his servant was _my_ decision!"

"You little unthankful bitch…" Mirajane growled angrily, Lisanna's words were so unfair!

"Unthankful?! Oh, then thank you very much for becoming his lover instead of me! For the guy like him half of Demonis' women would sell their souls, which is exactly what you did, by the way!" Succubus seemed very offended. "Do you have any idea what it means to be a succubus with mediocre appearance?!"

"To bad he's not here!" Mirajane parried. "If you likes him so much then you should taste his shaAAAAAAAUUUGH!" Demoness again was electrocuted for an attempt to expose Natsu's secret.

"It was pleasure to meet you, sister," Lisanna snorted and ran away before Mira could stood up after punishment her own body delivered to her.

"Damn you!" Mirajane shouted in frustration as tears of resentment swelled in her huge sky-blue eyes.

* * *

July 5, Year X784, 14:39, Clover town.

Natsu's express train arrived to the Clover town few minutes ago, and now dread master was heading toward one of local restaurants. He was heading to meet with the member of 'Foundation', the government faction Erza mentioned earlier. Natsu wasn't a member of that faction or direct supporter, but he was on good terms with them. Why member of 'Foundation' called Natsu for a personal meeting, was unknown.

* * *

July 5, Year X784, 15:34, Eisenwald guild hall.

Erza, Lucy and Gray stormed into Eisenwald guild hall. Unfortunately, they found only few mages, which were left to take care of the guild. After short skirmish, Erza interrogated those dark mages, only to learn that almost all members of the dark guild have left to Clover town, where Erigor is planning to use forbidden power called Lullaby, to kill every guild master of the local mage guild league. Worst of all, according to defeated dark mages, the man who was carrying Lullaby, was riding aboard the very same train Erza and Co. used to get here.

"That's catastrophe!" Erza shouted in frustration. "How could I make such a mistake?! Gray, you should punch me with your curse for such a foolishness on my side!"

"Hey, Erza, calm down!" Gray exclaimed in shock.

"He's right!" Lucy agreed with Gray, "C'mon, let's get back to town – I'm sure there we'll be able to rent a magical four-wheeler, maybe we still can catch up with Eisenwald!"

"No," Erza shook her head, "There's no time. Probably they already rode through Oshibana… there's only one way to catch up with them! **Sacred Glade!**" Erza slammed her palms on the ground, creating large emerald-green weave seal. As seal gathered nature's power, it disappeared with bright flash as three white winged horses – pegasuses – appeared in front of Erza. One of Erza's signature spells, those pegasuses weren't summoned creatures, but embodiment of Erza's mystic power.

"Three of them?!" Lucy exclaimed in shock.

"Erza, are you sure that you'll be able to support their existence until we reach Clover?!" Gray seemed worried.

"We'll see soon enough!" Elven warrior-mage replied, "Quickly, get on!"

* * *

July 5, Year X784, 16:21, Clover town.

Since Natsu wanted to return to Magnolia today, he headed straight to the train station right after dinner with member of 'Foundation'. However, when he arrived, he found out that station was closed to public as crowd of disgruntled people gathered nearby. Near the station exit, Natsu noticed an ambulance four-wheeler and two doctors, who were examining a very scared man, dressed as railways employee. Natsu approached the three.

"Sir, what happened to you?" Dread master asked politely, "What is going on here?"

"D-d-d-dark guild…" He replied with shivering voice, pointing towards station. "They ambushed the train… at Kunugi station… threw everyone out but me… and then… that guy with huge scythe… he forced me to drive train here without stops…" Seemingly, that man was a train's engineer, and he was really, really scared as he couldn't say anything else.

Natsu, however, heard more than enough. If they're a dark guild then there's a bounty for them, which guild it is doesn't matter. "How much time has passed since that happened?" Natsu inquired.

Engineer couldn't speak, but one of doctors replied, "We've received an emergency call about ten minutes ago…"

"Understood," Natsu replied. "Can you point me the direction those guys were heading?"

Doctor shook his head, and engineer was still in shock, senselessly babbling something. "Imbecil," Natsu commented as his Sharingan flashed, entrapping the guy into genjutsu. Dread master kept the illusion active for about twenty seconds, before releasing it and leaving the guy even more shocked than before. "Many thanks," Natsu said as he learned that dark guilds member were talking about local mage guild league meeting hall.

"Wait, sir, what are you gonna do?" Second doctor asked worriedly.

"I'm going to make some money," Natsu replied as he disappeared, using his **Body Flicker** jutsu.

* * *

July 5, Year X784, 16:29, in the skies over Oshibana town.

Erza, Gray and Lucy were flying towards Clover town as fast as they could. To support her winged horses' existence, Erza had to constantly channel more of her mystic power into them.

"Erza, how are you holding?!" Gray asked.

"I'm fine, don't worry about me, focus on our destination!" She replied, though it was quite obvious that she's not fine. She seemed very strained as her face was cowered with sweat.

"And what are we supposed to do when we get there, and you don't have any mystic power left!?" Gray shouted.

"If that happens I'll fight with simple bow and arrows if I have to!" Elven warrior-mage replied. "And you two are here, as well!" Lucy gulped as she heard that. If Erza really end up without her power, then it will be up to her and Gray to defeat an entire dark guild.

* * *

July 5, Year X784, 16:29, Clover town.

A quite large group of people was approaching the local mage guild league meeting hall. They were marching on the road, until the building showed up from behind the mountain. "All right, here's the place," announced a tattooed man with a giant scythe leaning against his shoulder. He was an extremely tall, lean-built and yet mildly muscular man with silver hair and dark eyes; this man was the ace of the Eisenwald guild, Shinigami Erigor. "Spread out, walk through the forest and surround the building," He ordered to his men. The melody of Lullaby should kill everyone, but if someone will manage to survive – finish them off, leave no one alive! It's time for those old fools to pay for everything they've done to us!"

"Yeah!" "Right!" Dark mages cheered for their leader.

"Ding-ding…" Suddenly, small bell quietly jingled behind Erigor. Shinigami turned around, only to see a single man, who seemingly appeared from nowhere and now was standing in their way. Tall man with magenta-colored hair, dressed into black coat, decorated with pattern of several blood-red clouds.

"Huh?" Erigor snorted, "What's this? Who are you?!"

"What's the point of talking with the dead people?" Natsu asked, examining the crowd. Dread master made a 'Monkey → Ox → Tiger' hand seals sequence, "**Explosion Release: Trihedral Explosion!**" Natsu breathed out three huge fireballs in rapid succession, towards Eisenwald mages. Two fireballs seemingly missed as one of which stopped behind the enemy mages on the right, and another stopped behind and on the left. Third fireball stopped right in front of the enemies, about twenty meters away from them. Before enemy mages could understand what is going on, several burning chains shot from each fireball towards other two, effectively making a burning triangular fence around the Eisenwald members.

"Hey, what's going on!?"

"What's happening?!"

"We're trapped!"

Eisenwald dark mages were scared and confused. "I see," Natsu said as his sharingan noticed the strange flute in Erigor's hands. "So, you've managed to uncover one of his trashy toys… That Zeref… cretin," Natsu spat, seemingly he was disgusted. "He really thought that making such abominations was an art… Immortal creatures that literally would immortalize him… Pathetic. One day I'll return to annihilate them all…"

"What he's talking about?!" Eisenwald members couldn't understand anything. "Has he really just called Lord Zeref a 'cretin'?"

"Aberrations like this one," Natsu pointed at Erigor, seemingly at flute in his arms, "They have nothing to do with the art. The true art is something that blossoms for the single moment, before wither forever," Natsu spoke out as he brought his right palm to his face, with index and middle fingers unbent. "In other word, the true art… is an explosion!" Natsu's sharingan flashed as he released his technique, before retreating using **Chakra Dash**. All three fireballs exploded, creating three blastwaves that effectively obliterated all the enemy in-between. All but one…

"Not bad," Natsu noted as he saw that Erigor managed to avoid annihilation, soaring into the air at the last moment.

"**Windblade Barrage!**" Erigor overturned in the air and launched a barrage of blades made of wind into dread master.

"Seriously? He's actually going to fight me?" Natsu was a bit surprised, eyeing the rapidly approaching windblades. "**Fire Release: Great Fireball!**" Without any handseals Natsu breathed out massive fireball of intense flame, which burned all of Erigir's windblades.

"Tch…" Shinigami snorted, as he understood that there's no way to deal with his opponent quickly. "Shit, if I continue to fight him, our battle will definitely alert an entire province, including those geezers!" Erigor thought (as if explosion wasn't enough…) "I have to play that song!" Shinigami decided as he fled towards the local mage guild league meeting hall.

"You won't escape," Natsu said as he followed the fleeing enemy, using **Chakra Dash**.

* * *

July 5, Year X784, 17:02, Clover town.

Erza's team arrived to the Clover's outskirts. Warrior-mage barely managed to land her team safely before her winged horses dissipated as her power was completely dry. She walked, leaning on Gray's shoulder.

"Did we manage to outstrip them?" Lucy wondered, looking around.

"I don't know," Gray replied, "But geezers are powerful mages, there's no way those ragamuffins would kill them without a fight. Maybe we're lucky…"

"Huh?!" Lucy exclaimed as road turned around the corner and she and others saw a huge, smoldering crater. "What happened here?!" She asked in horror, as there were several dozens of charred and damaged bones on crater's bottom.

"I have… no idea…" Erza replied, she was breathing heavily due exhaustion.

"Ugh…" The team heard quiet moan.

"Hey, look!" Gray pointed somewhere aside. "There's someone alive!" Indeed, there was a pile of blown down trees, and someone was clamped between burned trunks. Team quickly approached to the man. He was in horrible condition – his left leg was torn off, his left arm was burned to the bone, right half of his body was clamped between trees and definitely was severely damaged.

"Help… me…" He croaked, barely moving his lips. Lucy took her flask with water and let him take a few sips. "Thank… you…"

"What's happened here?" Erza inquired. "You're from Eisenawald, aren't you?" Actually, she recognized that man – he was the one who promised to unseal the Lullaby, back then, in Onibas' bar. His friends called him Kageyama.

"Tall guy…" Kage croaked. "Appeared… from nowhere… there was… more than hundred… of us… he killed everyone… with one blow… immense power… cough… cough…" He was fading.

"Hey, hold on, stay with us!" Gray shouted.

"Black coat… with red… clouds…" He whispered his final words and breathed his last.

"AH?!" Lucy yelped, closing her mouth with both hands as her eyes widened in shock. Black coat with red clouds was a rather rare habiliment…

"Hey! Hey!" Gray called for a man, shaking his shoulder, with no avail.

"Let it go, Gray, he's gone…" Erza said as raven-haired demon released Kage and supportively touched Lucy's shoulders.

"Now I actually understand what it means – 'disproportionate use of violence'…" Demon commented.

"Why…?" Lucy asked as tears swelled in her eyes. Despite these (now dead) guys intentions to kill all guild masters, blonde seemingly didn't think that they all deserved to die, "That's… so cruel…"

"I think that he tried to use some sort of protective magic to defend himself against attack, that partially worked and allowed him to live a couple of minutes longer…" Erza said darkly, examining Kageyama's corpse. "Though, I think he has only made things worse for himself…" Lucy whimpered, Erza's reasoning definitely weren't helping, though, it was hard to say what exactly elven warrior-mage herself thought about that.

Suddenly, bright orange flash lit up the sky, southwest from Erza and her team's position, the local mage guild league meeting hall was in that direction. "Hey, what's going on?!" Gray asked as all three looked in that direction. Few seconds later they saw two more big fireballs exploding in the sky.

"There's a battle out there!" Erza exclaimed.

"More dark mages?!" Gray shouted worriedly.

"Only one way to find out! Let's go!" Erza commanded. "Ugh…" She made several steps and tripped, as she was still too weak to run. Gray caught her, preventing her from falling.

"Don't push yourself, let me help!" Demon said. Erza seemed displeased, mostly with herself, but right now she had no choice but to let Gray help her.

* * *

_'Shit! I have no chance of playing anything with that fuck shooting at me!'_ Erigor thought, swirling around and dodging Natsu's attacks. Dread master managed to intercept Shinigami, and cut him off from meeting hall, constantly attacking him with **Great Fireball**s. _'I have to do something about him!' _Erigor decided, casting a spell, "**Storm Mail!**" This spell prompted many air currents to gather around him, creating a hurricane surrounding his entire body. "Try this, scum!" Erigor shouted, as his storm mail seemingly was blowing wind inside out. Powerful wind currents were unable to extinguish Natsu's fireballs, yet they were pushed them away from trajectory, allowing Erigor to easily avoid incoming attacks.

"Who could have thought…" Natsi noted to himself, examining Erigor's new shroud. "He can use B-rank spells…"

"My storm mail is the ultimate defense!" Erigor mocked Natsu as dread master stopped his attacks. "It can turn anything that touches it into dust, even the strongest steel. Also it blows wind inside out and, and flames can't go against headwind! Flame simply cannot defeat the wind!" Erigor crossed his arms, creating several magical seal, which then merged into larger one, "Now, try this! **Emerald Flurry!**" Large, concentrated blast of wind blades shot from the seal towards Natsu. Erigor's spell landed a direct hit, as Natsu even didn't try to avoid it.

"Natsu!" Lucy exclaimed worriedly as she, Erza and Gray appeared from the forest, just in time to see Natsu being struck. Blonde tried to move closer but Erza grabbed her hand.

"No, don't come close!" Elf ordered.

"Erza?!" Gray was very surprised, as well as Lucy, both looked at warrior-mage in slight shock.

"Look," Erza pointed at Natsu, who appeared unharmed when dust cloud dissipated, encased into purple energy shell, which actually was his **Susanoo**'s ribcage. "We will only be a hindrance," She added, "Just stay here and watch."

"But Erza?!" Gray exclaimed.

"We should help!" Lucy agreed with him.

However, both were ignored as Erza's sight was focused on Natsu. Her desire to stay aside was very surprising, staying idle while someone's fighting was against Erza's nature. Something strange was happening…

"Damn you!" Erigor swore, seeing that Natsu is unharmed.

"Flame cannot defeat wind?" Dread master slightly shook his head as his energy shell dissipated. "If you're really think so, then you're even more pathetic than I though. Fire is stronger than wind. Your storm mail could deflect my attacks only because my **Great Fireball** technique is of a lower rank than your wind spell. But that is easy to correct, **Fire Release: Great Dragon Fire!**" Natsu made a 'Horse' hand seal and shot a dragon head-shaped fireball in Erigor.

"Useless!" Erigor shouted, raising his arms and intensifying the flow of air currents towards Natsu's technique, trying to blow it out. However, much to Shinigami's shock, dragon's head-shaped flame only became bigger, fueled with abundant flow of oxygen. Seemingly, this technique used more intense flames, and Erigor's wind made them even hotter. "Shit!" Erigor yelled as he was forced to fly away from fireball, unable to extinguish it. Shinigami managed to get away, but fireball changed its trajectory and began to chase him. "What?!" Erigor was shocked, he couldn't imagine that such a spells could actually exist. He flied around, trying to get away from chasing fireball, but was unable to. **"Storm Bringer!"** Erigor launched a powerful tornado against fireball in hope to dissipate it. However, tornado was simply sucked into fireball, as it continued to chase its target. _'Shit! I can't defeat that fuck! Shit!'_ Erigor finally realized his situation as none of his spells seemed effective. _'What?!'_ Suddenly, he noticed that air currents, from which his storm mail was made, now was flowing towards fireball. "It's destroying my **Storm Mail**?!" He screamed as he finally understood that, while chasing him, Natsu's technique almost consumed his wind armor.

Suddenly, dragon head-shaped fireball exploded, seemingly it consumed too much wind and became too big and too hot to remain stable. Shockwave threw Erigor away, but he managed to remain in the air. '_All right, fuck those old fools!' _He thought, "At least these fireballs can't catch up with me, I have to run!" Shinigami decided.

"There's no need for my fireballs to catch up with you, their purpose was to strip you off that wind armor," Natsu said, making a 'Snake' hand seal "**Lightning Release: False Darkness!"** Natsu shot a three spear-like lightning at his target, and with sheer speed of lightning, Erigor had no chances to avoid the attack

"AAAAAAAAA!" Echo of Erigor's scream sounded out across the forest as his body was shrouded by the blue electrical glow. Few seconds later glow dissipated, and Shinigami's half burned corpse fell on the ground, along with Lullaby flute and his scythe, which was broken in half.

* * *

At the same time, town of Magnolia.

Mirajane was sitting in open-air café, not far from hotel where she and Natsu currently were living. She read about that in the book – when humans are sad and have nothing to do, they go to the café. Though, she probably was a bit inattentive as she missed that part where necessity of at least one more person has been explained, as you can't pour out your heart to nobody. The only thing she managed to get is a morbid attention from mediocre-looking and very annoying guys…

"I'm sorry, is this seat free?" For a change, female's voice asked for a permission to join Mirajane at her table.

"Ah?!" Mirajane eyes widened a little, as she recognized her sister's voice, "Lisanna!"

"Yeah…" Younger sister sighed, as she sat across the table. "I… well… I'm sorry…" She lowered her head.

"No," Mirajane shook her head, "I'm the one who should apologize…" Elder sister looked down. "I'm well aware of what you feel when someone's lying to you…" Mirajane and Lisanna's parents both died from fatal illness, but until the last moment, they were lying to their daughters, pretending that everything was fine. When truth finally was revealed, it was a deep shock for both girls, but especially for Lisanna.

"There are thousands reasons to lie, I think I got used to it," Lisanna shook her head. "I've learned to ignore lie from other people," She added, "From all of them… but you…"

"Yes, yes, I understand," Mirajane smiled guiltily, "I'm really sorry, it won't happen again," She assured her sister.

"Okay!" Lisanna replied cheerfully, naturally, she was an easily forgiving person. "And you too, please forgive me for calling you a whore that has sold her soul…"

"No need to asking for forgiveness," Mira again looked down, "Naturally, you've said the truth… I am completely confused. He almost killed and then enslaved me, certainly I have to hate him… but I can't. He's treating me well enough, and he's peerless in bed…" Mirajane raised her eyes on her sister. "Is sex really that important? Even now I'm thinking not about getting free of him, but about getting in bed with him."

"Hmpf…" Lisanna snorted with somewhat cunning smile, "So, you actually like him?"

"No, I don't think so… Actually, I have no idea what I feel toward him," Elder sister admitted. "But my feelings are meaningless anyway. I'm sure he doesn't feel anything toward me. I'm just a good asset for him, besides, our sexual relationships are completely satisfying for me, but definitely not for him…" Mira sighed.

"Well, then my proposition is still on," Lisanna winked to her sister.

"Are you serious?" Mirajane asked, looking straight into Lisanna's eyes.

"Absolutely," Lisanna nodded. "If you can't perform you task alone, it's only natural to ask your sister for help," Lisanna winked to her sister again.

Elder sister stared into the eyes of her younger sister for a few moments. "Ah, damn it, why not?" Mirajane facepalmed. "You're an inborn whore, maybe together we'll be able to satisfy his needs… I'll ask him about you as soon as he'll return," Elder sister decided. "But until I hear his decision, please, stay away from his sight."

"Right!" Lisanna agreed cheerfully as two girls stood up and embraced each other.

* * *

July 5, Year X784, 17:59, Clover town.

"Damn, I overdid it…" Natsu said as he examined Erigor's corpse. "He's unrecognizable…" Dread master looked around, "Oh, well, this thing will do," He noticed a lower half of Erigor's scythe – apart from being broken in half, haft and blade were almost intact.

"Why…?" Lucy asked as her lips were trembling.

"You're principally does not take prisoners?" Gray wondered, at the same time trying to comfort Lucy.

"I'm taking prisoners if there's a chance to get better bounty for them," Natsu replied as if it was obvious. "But no one would pay any additional money for this fool, if that's what you asking about," He added, looking around. "Ah, there it is," Natsu said as he located the Lullaby flute. "Now, for the finishing touch," He moved his arms seemingly to make a hand seal, intending to destroy Zeref's creation.

However, before he could use his technique, all three Lullaby's eye-sockets began to glow as the flute herself started to erupt violet smoke and lightning, and horrible voice came from it: "A BUNCH OF PATHETIC COWARDLY FOOLS, EVERY LAST ONE OF YOU!"

"Careful, something's coming out!" Erza shouted.

"I felt there was something odd about this thing…" Gray shook his head.

"What is going on?!" Lucy exclaimed in fear.

The amount of smoke started to increase drastically as a huge magic seal appeared in the sky.

"I CAN'T HOLD IT ANY LONGER! MY HUNGER BECAME UNBEARABLE, I'LL JUST EAT YOU ALL MYSELF!" Doubtlessly, the voice was coming from the flute, and it became louder each second. Everyone (except Natsu) looked on in shock as a huge mist cloud started to assume shape.

"The flute talked?! How's that possible?!" Lucy asked with saucer-wide eyes.

"Look! The smoke – it's forming a shape!" Gray exclaimed as he pointed to the huge smoke cloud. A huge, magic seal started to glow and soon collapsed, giving a final shape to the smoke cloud. It turned into a massive, tree-like beast that had three eyes, two legs, two arms and one head. There were many cutouts in its body.

"Damn…" Erza swore, taking a step back.

"So this is the real Lullaby…" Raven-haired demon growled.

"Yes…" Elven warrior-mage confirmed, "One of Zeref's fiends…"

"LET ME CONSUME… YOUR PITIFUL SOU…"

"Oh, just shut your mouth, pathetic creature. **Fire Release: Great Fire Destruction!**" Natsu made 'Rat → Tiger' hand seals sequence, and then breathed out massive cone of intense flames, that consumed the entire monster. Lucy and Erza were forced to close their faces with arms to protect them from extreme heat. Few seconds later flame dissipated.

However, even after such attack, monster appeared still alive. It was seared, but generally, still intact.

"The monster… he's still alive?!" Lucy mumbled in disbelief.

"YOU! HOW DARE YOU?!" The monster bellowed in fury, "I WILL DESTROY YOU!" The demon's eyes started to glow, creating big magical seal in front of himself, as he prepared to use his beam attack against Natsu.

"He's attacking!" Lucy shouted.

"Oh…" Natsu sighed, he seemed annoyed a little. Few moments before the impact, Natsu's Sharingan switched to Mangekyō form. Bright flash lit up the surroundings, as three laser-like beam hit him.

**"Magnetic Shield!"** Gray quickly used his curse to create a round energy shield to protect himself and his team from shockwave.

"Natsu!" Lucy exclaimed worriedly, however, when cloud of dust, invoked by Lullaby's attack, dissipated, dread master again appeared inside of his Susanoo's ribcage, but this time he also manifested Susanoo's skeletal left arm to deflect the attack.

"This thing," Natsu pointed at Lullaby, answering the question Lucy asked earlier, "It looks like tree, but actually it made of earth element, thus normal fire attacks aren't too effective." Natsu pointed to the sky, "However, I've used fire for something else…"

"Ah?!" Lucy yelped as she looked into the sky.

"Unbelievable…" Erza mumbled as lightning struck nearby. Just few minutes ago sky was clear, but now it was covered with thunderclouds. "Those fire attacks… they produced storm conditions… he created an artificial thunderstorm…"

"Indeed," Natsu confirmed Erza's guess. "My last attack actually was just a finishing touch…"

"YOU'RE REALLY PISSING ME OFF NOW!" The monster bellowed as it took a deep breath, creating a huge curse seal in the sky and devouring life from the surrounding vegetation. "I'LL BE DINING ON YOUR SOUL!"

"Haven't I told you to shut up?" Natsu asked tiredly, raising his arms with index and little fingers outstretched. By the power of Natsu's will, controlled by his chakra, natural lightning energy from thundercloud began to gather right above the Lullaby.

"What is… that…?" Gray whispered in awe as lightning energy took shape of huge dragon-like monster made of lightning.

"DIE! RRAAAARRRGGGHHH!" Demon-Lullaby roared, preparing to release its curse.

**"Lightning Release: Kirin!"** Dragon-like monster made of lightning 'jumped' down right on Lullaby and reached its target in a split-second. Powerful discharge annihilated Lullaby within a single moment, canceling its spell and obliterating the mountain on which Lullaby stood. Immediately after, thundercloud dissipated, as Natsu used all its energy in that single attack.

"Um…" "Ah…" Lucy and Gray were rendered speechless.

"He… destroyed… a mountain…?" Even Erza was shocked, she couldn't believe her eyes, "So this is… the power of…"

"No," Natsu replied as he walked forward, to the pile of debris that left from destroyed mound, and picked up a flute of Lullaby, which was cracked all over. It was all that left from huge demon. Natsu's left eye flashed, and black flame of **Amaterasu** covered the flute, quickly turning it to black dust. "Well, I guess I'm done here…" Dread master said, still holding the lower half of Erigor's scythe, which he was intending to use as a proof of his accomplishment. His Sharingan switched back to normal form, "Alright, I have to go," Natsu said and headed back to the Clover town as small bell on his collar jingled quietly. He still needed some time to collect bounty, and he had to hurry or he'd miss the express to Magnolia.

"Hey, what's going on here?!" Master Makarov asked as he and several more guild masters arrived, rallied up by battle nearby.

"Master?!" Gray exclaimed as he saw Makarov and others. Lucy was still in shock and couldn't say anything as Erza stood with dark face expression, calculating something in her mind. Definitely they saw Zeref's demon and Natsu's spell that destroyed it, however, dread master already left, so Erza and others were forced to explain everything.

* * *

July 5, Year X784, 19:21, Clover station.

"Damn, and how we're supposed to return to Magnolia?" Gray asked in annoyance as he heard the news about station. All today and tomorrow's trains were canceled as rails were heavily damaged due to Eisenwald's sabotage.

"No idea…" Lucy replied with deep sight. Seemingly, she was still shocked with today's events, particularly with Natsu's powers… and mercilessness.

"Hey, Lucy, get a hold on yourself," Erza commanded.

"Still thinking about Eisenwald?" Gray wondered.

"Yes…" Lucy sighed. "He's killed everyone… Why? Is that really was the only way?"

"Maybe his methods are wrong, but we can't forget that he probably saved our master and the entire league," Gray reminded.

"Agree," Erza confirmed darkly.

"Yes, but… when I met him, he seemed quite polite and reasonable…" Lucy noted. However, when Natsu killed Erigor he also seemed calm and reasonable. The decision to kill Erigor and others didn't come in the heat of battle, Erigir was killed because his life doesn't mean anything, it was just more convenient way.

Gray glanced at Erza. Since the moment Natsu destroyed Lullaby, elf was unusually quiet, no, actually she was quiet since she met Natsu yesterday. Even Gray, who wasn't too perceptive, understood that something's bothering her. However, Gray himself was shocked with Natsu's power, to destroy something like Lullaby with one blow… _'I have to become stronger… The merciless executioner like him shouldn't be our only hope…'_

* * *

Well, this is it, until next time!


	4. The eyes of Dread Masters

Hello, everyone. It's been a while, doesn't it? It's been more than three months since my last publication, and I'm really sorry that it took so long. There were many things that were hindering me: job, assignments, holidays, Warlords of Draenor…

Anyway, here I am with the new chapter. I hope you people won't mind if I skip the answer section this time. I really want to publish this chapter ASAP, writing this section now would be waste of time. Besides, you've probably already forgot all your questions anyway, did you? ;-D

I'd say nothing more, here's a new chapter. Please forgive me if there are misprints, as I told – I was in hurry.

* * *

**Chapter IV – The eyes of Dread Masters**

…

July 6, Year X784, 9:34, Clover station.

Due to Eisenvald's actions, particularly because they've damaged rails at Clover station, all trains, to and from, were canceled. And because of trains' cancelation, Natsu had to go to Oshibana on foot and take train from there. In result, he only made it back to Magnolia at morning. When he returned to hotel room, he found Mirajane sleeping with her head resting on table. Seemingly, poor girl fell asleep waiting for Natsu's return as her clothes were neatly placed on wardrobe.

"Cute," Natsu noted to himself as he put his case on table, picked up Mirajane and placed her on bed. She didn't wake up – seemingly she fell asleep quite late as she still was in deep sleep.

* * *

Natsu took shower and packed his stuff (though he had only few things), as Mirajane was still sleeping. "Hey, wake up," Natsu said as he sat near her and shook her shoulder, "Wake up, Jane, time to go."

"Ah?" Mirajane moaned sleepily as she slowly opened her eyes.

"C'mon girl, stand up," Natsu ordered as he slapped Mirajane's ass (pretty harshly), "We're leaving."

"Au!" Demoness yelped as she almost jumped. She looked around in complete confusion, as her still sleeping mind couldn't comprehend what is going on. "You fell asleep on chair, I moved you to bed, and now is about 10:30," Natsu gave her the short version to help her resolve confusion. "Now, go to the bathroom, you can continue thinking about everything there," Dread master added, "We shall leave this room until eleven."

"Aha," Mira nodded, still in confusion, and rubbing her butt.

* * *

It appeared that Natsu decided to move out from the hotel room because he already bought a house, he paid for it on his way back. Time was about 11:30, and now Natsu and Mirajane stood in front of three-storey mansion. "That's big…" Mirajane said, examining the house from outside.

"There's no such thing as 'too much space in house'," Natsu noted, opening the door, "Come on in." Demoness came in and Natsu followed her. Mira went to explore house.

"Wow, that's pretty big bathroom," She said as she's found a large bathroom on first floor.

"There are three bathrooms in this house," Natsu informed. "And I think I can dedicate this one for you," He added.

"What you mean?" Demoness wondered as she looked at Natsu questioningly.

"I mean that if you'll be a good and obedient girl, I'll refit this bathroom with heatproof materials, so it'll be able to withstand the heat from liquid cooper that you enjoy so much," Dread master explained.

"Really?!" Mirajane exclaimed in shock, she couldn't expect such a favor.

"Really," Natsu replied as he grabbed demoness by the back of her neck and forced her to look into his eyes, "You will be a good girl, right?"

"Yes!" She answered immediately as single look into Natsu's dreaded sharingan, together with unexpected promise, made her really excited. After that, she and Natsu continued their 'tour' inside the house, until they finally reached the main bedroom. "Wow!" Demoness exclaimed as she saw the king-sized bed.

"I knew you'd like it," Natsu noted, "Here's enough space for all wild fantasies of yours…"

"Oh!" Mirajane suddenly remembered about the promise she gave to her sister earlier. "About that…" She looked at Natsu uncertainly.

"What is it?" Dread master asked.

"I… well, I… met with my sister…" She replied, carefully watching Natsu's reaction.

"I know," He nodded, placing his case on the small table near window.

"Really?!" Mirajane exclaimed in surprise. "How?!"

"Darling, she was ready to sacrifice her very soul for your sake, there's no way she could leave you alone and return… wherever you two lives. And yesterday was the best opportunity to approach you, since you no doubt was hanging around the town all alone," Dread master explained as it was quite obvious.

"Ah… well… okay…" Mirajane was discouraged by the fact that she's so predictable, as well as her sister. "Anyway…" She remembered what she was talking about, "Talking to her… I mentioned that I'm… unable to completely fulfill my duties… in your bed…" She continued, trying to choose proper words, "And she… well… offered her help … sort of…" Mira spoke out, feeling herself quite uncomfortable.

"You doesn't cease to amaze me…" Natsu admitted as he turned back to Mirajane, as his face was expressing some irony. "I could expect anything, but that…"

"Um… yes… me neither, to be honest…" Mirajane admitted.

"Okay, bring her to me then," Dread master said. "I want her to tell me what she has on her mind in person. Don't you worry," He added as he saw that his request scared Mirajane, "If we won't come to agreement she'll be free to leave, you have my word on that, we're in Fiore now, remember?"

"Al… alright," Demoness nodded uncertainly.

* * *

July 6, Year X784, 13:11, Magnolia.

As she promised, Mirajane easily found her sister and brought her to Natsu. Mira herself wasn't allowed to present in the room where Natsu and Lisanna were discussing their 'contract', so now she was hanging around inside the house, very worried for the outcome.

Despite all of the elder sister's advices, Lisanna honestly told everything she had on her mind. She admitted that she really wants to help her sister carry out her 'duties', as much as she wants to share sexual joys her sister's getting.

"Okay…" Natsu sighed. _'Mirajane was right after all, this one is an inborn slut.'_ From first look – Lisanna's idea was absurd. _'However… Only fool would say 'no' for such an offer,'_ Dread master concluded. Indeed, having two personal whores, who would refuse? "I'd agree, but there's one condition, however, and you should think carefully about that. If you're going to be in my surrounding, there's a chance that you could learn, in either way, some sensitive information about me. And information isn't the thing I share lightly. I don't want to take any chances, my secrets must remain secrets." Lisanna nodded in sign that she understood Natsu's position. "I must make sure that you won't tell anything important to anyone, willingly or not, thus I want you to give me the seal of your soul."

Lisanna lowered her eyes, she actually was expecting something like that. "I know how it sounds, child, but I'm not taking any risks. Besides, this won't be a permanent contract. If you'll decide to leave, I'll release you, I give you my word on that. Remember, even walls have ears, I just have to make sure that you won't be able to tell anything you've learned while you were with me," Dread master explained.

"Yes… yes, I understand…" Demoness nodded in sign that she understood all the necessity of these precautions. "Just… let me think about it a few moments?"

"Take your time," Natsu replied, taking off his coat. Hard to say, intentionally or not he did it, but Lisanna gulped due to increased salivation as she saw Natsu's broad shoulders and muscular arms.

"I… okay, I agree…" Lisanna replied, staring at Natsu's body as entranced.

"Are you sure?" Dread master asked, already knowing the answer.

"Yes… yes," Lisanna nodded. "I believe in your word. Besides, Mirajane always was with me, always protecting and caring about me, it's my turn now to help my sister whatever I can." Though it wasn't the only reason… Lisanna stood on knees and performed the same ritual as Mirajane. Big diamond emerged from her chest and soon elven rune '**Sethai**', "Wind", appeared on Natsu's arm, next to Mirajane's rune.

When elder sister learned about terms of Natsu's and Lisanna's 'contract' she was shocked, she couldn't believe Lisanna literally sold (well, leased) her soul in exchange for sex. Natsu patiently waited about ten minutes while sisters were sorting things out. But finally everything calmed down as two girls shared a kiss and smiled to each other. "I guess you two really have very close relationships," Dread master noted, as two girls were kissing.

"Ah… um… yes… very close…" Mirajane stuttered a little as her relationships with sister was considered a perversion, even by demons' standards, not to mention humans'.

"Yeah, well, due to circumstances in our past we always were very close to one another," Lisanna explained. "Mirajane always was the most dear person to me."

"Yes, yes, I heard that woeful story of your childhood," Natsu waved her off, as he wasn't really interested in details.

"It wasn't 'woeful', just difficult," Lisanna replied resentfully, as she looked at her sister, suspecting that she exaggerated the scale of difficulties, through which sisters have passed in their childhood, they were heiresses of noble family, after all.

"As you say," Natsu shrugged. "Anyway, yesterday I had a lot of work, and I was forced to walk on foot back here from Clover Town. In other words, I need to relax after that, so go get ready yourselves, you two."

"Wait, I…" Lisanna tried to say something but Natsu interrupted her.

"If you have questions about me, ask your sister. She's dying from desire to gossip about me anyway," Dread master said and left the room.

* * *

Because Lisanna's soul now also was bound to Natsu, Mirajane could freely talk to her about him. Of course, younger sister was shocked as she learned that Natsu isn't human. "I can't believe it…" Lisanna whispered in awe, "Dread Masters… still exist!?"

"You liked his eyes, aren't you?" Elder sister asked with cunning smile as girls were taking shower, preparing themselves for 'duties'.

"Are you kidding?! It was as if I was looking into the eyes of Satan! I was trembling in horror each time he looked at me!" Lisanna replied excitedly. "The legendary Sharingan…"

"I know… damn, he could be every demoness' dream…" Mirajane sighed, "Well, at least his eyes and physical appearance…"

"What you mean?" Younger sister wondered.

"I mean that we can dream about likes of him as much as we like, but it will be one-sided feeling…" Mirajane explained with sad sigh. "You also had read those legends – if they were true at least partially, then his mind, his mentality are on completely different level. I don't think he actually can feel anything, not like we do, anyway…"

"Ah…" Lisanna sighed sadly, but then she quickly perked up. "Oh well, at least we're going to have some fun," She announced, "Let's see who among us two can better serve a man…" Younger sister smiled cunningly.

Mirajane facepalmed. "Really… You wanna turn that into a competition?"

"Hey, I'm succubus, I simply cannot allow demon of another kind to beat me in bed!" Younger sister smiled as she gently bit elder sister's ear.

"Challenge accepted," Mirajane narrowed her eyes as she slapped Lisanna's ass.

* * *

July 6, Year X784, 14:02, Natsu's new house.

As girls returned, they found Natsu sitting on the bed as he was reading some papers. When sisters entered the bedroom, he looked at them and both girls felt themselves a bit uncomfortable, not because they were nude of course, but because dread master was comparing them to each other.

Lisanna was one inch taller than her elder sister, whose height was 5 feet 3 inches, which makes her 5 feet 4 inches tall. In everything else, however, girls were exactly equal. Just like her sister, Lisanna was slim girl, with lush breast and round ass, her huge sky-blue eyes were clear, and lips were so seductive.

"You ready?" Natsu asked, standing up and heading to small table in the corner of the bedroom. "Sit down here and wait a few minutes," Natsu pointed at bed, "I just need to fill these papers." Sisters did as he said, and when Lisanna passed by Natsu, he spotted a small tattoo on her left shoulder blade. That was a golden feather, coated in fire. Such tattoos ain't made for show off, small and neat, it definitely means something…

"Tattoo on your back," Natsu said, not looking back at Lisanna, "What is it? Is it means something?"

"It means that for some of us culture of our people doesn't mean anything," Mirajane answered ahead of her sister. Seemingly, that tattoo on her sister's shoulder blade was irritating her since it was made. Though, Natsu already learned that Mira, like most demons, was against any type of body modifications.

Lisanna looked at her elder sister with narrowed eyes but didn't say anything. She turned to Natsu and answered his question, "That's the symbol of goddess Andel."

"Andel?" Dread master asked.

"The goddess from one archaic legend," Mirajane clarified, "Our ancestors believed that she created our race… that was long ago though, before we started to study natural evolution," Elder sister hastened to add, "Now it considered as an old fairy story…"

"Week ago Dread Masters also were considered as an old fairy story," Lisanna reminded to her sister and thus managed to shut her mouth.

"Don't quarrel, you two," Natsu ordered as he stood up and headed to the bathroom. "Give me five minutes…"

* * *

As he promised, five minutes later he returned, and Lisanna almost jumped when he removed the bath towel, which was tied around his waist. "Think you can handle it, sis?" Mirajane addressed her sister with cunning smile.

Lisanna, however, had no choice as Natsu came close, grabbed her be the back of her neck and forced her to stand up. "Uuuummmm!" Girl screamed, before Natsu forced her to kiss him, "Aaahhhhh!" She screamed again, right into his mouth. Lisanna's taste was completely different from her sister, but as much exciting.

Natsu broke the kiss and looked at Mirajane, "I hope you won't mind if I give your sister a little test drive first? Spread her legs," He ordered.

Mirajane nodded as she understood his desire. She grabbed her sister by inner side of her hips and forced her legs far apart, now holding her in the air. "Hey, wait!" Lisanna exclaimed but she was ignored as Natsu stood in front of her and her elder sister literally put younger sister on Natsu's shaft. "AAAAAAAAHHHHH!" Succubus screamed in pain as her eyes rolled up in ecstasy. Her pussy was stretched to the limit, as Mirajane pulled her younger sister down, making sure she'd be impaled completely. "Mira… you… pervert…" Lisanna moaned. Natsu gave her few seconds to get used to his rod inside her; examining her face, he noticed a thin trickle of saliva flowing from her mouth as her sight became completely senseless – young demoness was in complete ecstasy, she was waiting for that moment her entire life.

"Let's roll," Natsu said as he suddenly moved his cock out and threw Lisanna up, as she almost hit the ceiling.

"What?!" She exclaimed as she rolled in midair and began to fall, but Natsu caught her and forced on all four, quickly returning his rod into her pussy from behind. "AAAAHHHH!" She screamed again and this time Natsu didn't gave her a moment to recover and began to fuck her, fast and hard, just as he was doing with elder sister. "Ah! Ah! Ah!" Lisanna could only moan louder and louder with each second as Mirajane placed her hands on younger sibling's shoulders and began to push her against Natsu's movements, making sure that Natsu's rod will be inserted on its full length. "Mira! Ah! You! Oh! Dirty!..." Mirajane didn't let her continue as girls' lips met in kiss.

Bringing Lisanna to orgasm seemed a bit more challenging task than her elder sister. It looked like succubus was greatly enjoying the process itself as she was refraining herself from cumming deliberately. "Aaahhh!" Girl yelped as Natsu smacked her ass and he felt that her pussy squeezed him tighter, it managed to warm her up a bit. "Aaahhh!" She yelped again from another swat, "Please! I… I can't…"

"Shhh…" Mirajane whispered as she again kissed her sister. Lisanna definitely was on edge, she was holding with the last bit of strength, due to that fracture and pain in her extremely stretched pussy she was in deepest bliss, and she knew that as soon as she cum it'll be her sister turn, but she didn't want that fucking to stop as Natsu continued to impale her with very high pace.

"It seems you know your own body pretty good," Natsu noted as he saw how long Lisanna could prevent herself from cumming.

"Yes, she is," Elder sister nodded. "She began to masturbate and explore her body and sexuality earlier than I, despite she's 27 years younger, she's a succubus, after all. However…" Elder sister smiled cunningly as she licked Lisanna's lips, "…since she never was shy of me, I've seen that many times and also have learned a few things about her body…" Mirajane suddenly grabbed sister's boobs.

Lisanna's eyes widened in fear as she understood what her elder sibling intends to do, but in her position she couldn't resist. Mirajane clamped sister's nipples between big and index fingers and harshly pinched them. With his sharingan Natsu managed to decipher elder sister's intentions and synced with her, smashing his palms on Lisanna's ass at the same moment.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHH!" Sudden burst of pain pushed Lisanna through edge and she exploded, as her pussy shot several trickles of liquid. Since she was holding herself back quite long, her orgasm was pretty strong and she began to shake in convulsions.

Natsu, however, only began to warm up so he pushed younger sister forward, forcing her to fall on bed face down as he grabbed elder sister and pulled her to himself. Mirajane only was waiting for that, without any compulsion she sat on Natsu's rod as his and her lips merged in kiss. Mira's pussy was dripping wet long ago, so Natsu's cock easily slipped inside with no resistance as elder sister let out satisfied sigh, she wanted to feel something hard inside herself since the last night Natsu didn't spend with her. Mira quickly curled her legs around Natsu's waist – face to face was her favorite position as like that Natsu could see every drop of rapture in her huge eyes.

Lisanna was shaking in convulsions for about one minute, and now she came back to her senses. "Dirty… bitch…" Girl swore at her elder sister, who forced her to cum. She regained control over her body and overturned on back, just in time to see Natsu and Mirajane broke their kiss.

"You're bad girl," Natsu said with slight smile as he gave Mirajane a harsh slap on her left cheek.

"Oh!" She yelped as blow forced her to turn her head to the right. "Yes, very, very bad!" She confirmed excitedly, turning head to the left, exposing her right cheek, asking for another slap. "Ah!" She yelped again as she got what she was asking for. "Mmmm…" Mirajane moaned as she kissed Natsu again with doubled passion, as he began to move, impaling her with his shaft.

Lisanna blinked as Natsu hit her sister. First he thought that Natsu actually was angry with Mira and punished her for pinching her sister, but… Succubus eyes widened in shock as Mira got another slap, as she definitely asked for it herself. Unlike Lisanna, Mirajane rarely tried to explore her sexuality beyond simple masturbation, or at least Lisanna thought so. Of course, younger sister knew about some wild fantasies of her elder sibling, but slapping?!

"Ah! Ah! Ah!" She moaned right into Natsu's mouth as he continued to fuck her while they were still kissing. "Ahhh!" Mira screamed as Natsu broke their kiss and spat into her face, at the same time putting three fingers into Mira's anus. As it was previously learned – Mira wasn't an 'anal love' addict, but she wouldn't mind it, either. "Glog!" Mira gulped as Natsu put out his finger and forced them into Mira's throat, making her to chock with the taste of her own ass.

Lisanna was in slight shock. She thought that Mirajane was a good girl, who was doing everything right. Of course, there were already mentioned dreams, but fantasies are fantasies. And now she's seeing this… _'She's more perverted than I!'_ Lisanna thought, watching her sister breaking bad.

"AAAAAAHH!" Mirajane's let out a scream of release as her eyes rolled up. However, she didn't stop but continued to jump on Natsu's cock with doubled passion.

_'What a whore…'_ Lisanna thought, seeing that one orgasm wasn't enough to stop her sister. _'You caught me off-guard, but two can play this game. I also know a few things about you, sis…'_ With cunning smile, Lisanna stood up on knees and, without warning, plunged her fingernails into sister's back.

"AAAAAAAUUUGH!" Mirajane screamed as Natsu felt that her pussy squeezed his cock much tighter. "Lisanna… ah! You… oh!"

"Don't complain," Younger sister replied, "You were the one who started to play dirty," She added as her fingernails trawled down along Mira's back, leaving bright red traces and making her to scream in ecstasy. "Try to guess what's gonna be next," Lisanna whispered, keeping that disgusting smile, as her hands moved up, now scratching Mira's stomach.

Natsu really was enjoining sisters' game, he continued to do his job, brutally fucking Mirajane, and letting two girls to entertain each other whatever they like.

"You… ah… little… oh… bitch!" Mira screamed, but she had no way of preventing her younger sister from doing what she was intending to do.

"Good luck in seeing stars," Lisanna smiled and pinched sister's nipples, even harsher than Mira did few minutes before.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHH!" Mirajane cum again, and this orgasm was stronger than previous as she couldn't retain control over her body. She began to shake as her eyes rolled up and her head limply fell on Natsu's shoulder. He pushed her away and she fell on bed, but not before she whispered something on his ear.

"Now we're even," Lisanna said with satisfied smile. Natsu, however, didn't let her enjoy her triumph too long, he pushed away Mirajane and she fell on bed, shaking and drooling on pillow. Then he roughly grabbed younger sister's buttocks and lifted her up as if she weights nothing. "AAAAAAUUUGH!" Succubus screamed due to excruciating pain as Natsu inserted his rod into her anus on its full length. Lisanna could barely breathe but Natsu gave her only about ten seconds to get used to it and began to move, causing poor girl to loudly moan in pain. However, as fucking continued, her moans were becoming less painful and more lustful. Of course, decision to give Lisanna a good ass fucking didn't came from nowhere, it was actually Mirajane hint. Right before Natsu pushed her away she whispered on his ear "She's an anal whore…"

As Natsu noticed that Lisanna got used to it, more or less, he turned girl around, laid on back and raised his hips. Still holding girl's hips he spread her legs and begun to fuck her in cowgirl pose, even faster and harder than before, just as Lisanna liked it.

"Nice pose," Mira noted, excitedly watching her sister being fucked like animal. She crawled closer, she couldn't withstand it, she wanted to join. While Lisanna screamed in ecstasy, being fucked like she never dreamed before, she suddenly felt as Mira's lips, big and gentle, touched her pussy.

"No!" Younger sister cried. "Mira! Please! Ohh! I… Ahh! I can't… bear it… Umm!" She really couldn't handle it, having her asshole fucked and pussy licked Lisanna was drowning in bliss.

Mira could feel it, by tremor in Lisanna's every muscle – she was close, so close. She stopped sucking her clit and rose on knees. "I don't like quoting another people, especially my own sister," Mira said calmly, raising her arm above head, "But… Good luck in seeing stars, sis…"

"NOO!" Lisanna cried in fear and excitement as she understood what elder sister wants to do. With swift move Mira smashed her palm between sister's legs, right on her clit, which was so sensitive after sucking Mira give to it. "AAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Lisanna's scream could be heard even through bedroom's soundproof walls. It is unknown how Mira learned that her sister actually likes cuntboosting, but seems she really knew her sister very well.

* * *

July 6, Year X784, 18:13, Natsu's new house.

Fun lasted for about four hours, during which sisters were competing for the title of slutest, most perverted whore in Fiore. However, both faced crushing defeat as Natsu still was unsatisfied. However, it could be barely called girls' fault.

"Now, rest a bit, you two," Natsu said as he stood up from bed and headed to bathroom.

"That's impossible…" Lisanna mumbled, barely moving her tongue, her mouth clearly was overused just now, "Four hours of non-stop fucking… And he doesn't seem tired at all…" Unlike Natsu, she and Mirajane could barely move a muscle, both were lying on bed, barely conscious.

"Lisanna…" Mirajane whispered, "I always knew that you're a pervert, but couldn't imagine that you're perverted that much…" Younger sister's butt was pink after light spanking, her anus was almost torn apart, and her eyes were glowing with ecstasy.

"Look who's talking…" Lisanna replied. Mira's cheeks were red from slapping, she was still drooling and her pussy was still dripping wet. "I never saw you as happy before…" She added and elder sister smiled slightly in reply.

Girls lay silently for a few minutes, before Mirajane broke the silence, "By the way, you've lost," She announced, pointing at younger sibling. "I cum more times than you."

"What?!" Lisanna exclaimed, "Winning or losing have nothing to do with your orgasms, it was about satisfying the man! Besides, you may cum more times but my orgasms were longer and more intense…" But Mirajane didn't continue to argue, she just crawled closer to her sister and kissed her.

"Thank you for being with me…" Elder sister whispered.

"Don't mention it…" Younger sister smiled. "But still, even together… we failed to satisfy him…" Lisanna sighed, succubus seemingly was disappointed with herself.

"Do not be so hard on yourself," Natsu said as he returned to the room, "You two have exceeded my most daring expectations. Now, go wash yourselves you two," He ordered, as both girls' bodies definitely were requiring cleaning, "Let's take a little walk, there's a few things we have to discuss." Sisters looked at him questioningly but he didn't say anything more.

"As you wish," Mirajane stood up. Her legs were still shacking but seemingly she got used to it after several nights with Natsu. She looked at her sister.

"Just… give me a few minutes…" Lisanna mumbled, she definitely couldn't stand yet. Mira sighed heavily and went to bathroom alone.

"You two really know much about one another," Natsu noted to Lisanna, who was stretching her limbs now.

"Yes," Lisanna smiled, "We grew up together from the very childhood. However, it seems that Mira knows about me more than I about her…" Succubus sighed. "Well, it's probably because she always was very observant…"

"Or maybe because she's a bit lesbian," Natsu commented.

"What?!" Lisanna exclaimed. "Oh, no, it's not that," She assured Natsu. "Of course, you could say that we were having sex with each other, but that was just innocent fun between two lonely girls," Succubus clarified. "I assure you, we both are completely straight."

"You are," Natsu corrected her. "I agree, you are 100% heterosexual, but she…" Lisanna looket at him with scepsis. "Very well," Natsu said, looking at younger sister with evaluating sight, "Usually I don't care to prove anything to anyone, but… since she's your sister, I'll show you the proof. Watch her pupils' reaction," Natsu said, as door to the bedroom opened and Mirajane stepped out.

"Jane, come here, I want to show you something," Natsu called for elder sister.

"Huh?" She looked at Natsu questioningly, making few steps towards him.

Natsu made a 'Ram' hand seal, "**Transformation Jutsu!**" With small cloud of dust, dread master turned into a beautiful, completely naked woman. She was quite tall woman, with light-pink hair, slender figure; she possessed a lush breasts and long legs. Her gray-blue eyes were big and very kind, her face features were soft and so nice. "What would you say, darling?" Natsu (still transformed) asked, as woman's hand slipped between her legs, "Wanna have a bit more fun?"

"Ah… Master… What is…" Mirajane stuttered, completely confused with what was going on.

"O my God! Mira?!" Lisanna exclaimed in shock. "I can't believe it…" She easily noticed exact reaction Natsu wanted her to see.

"What? What is going on here?" Mira's confusion continued to grow, especially because both Natsu and her sister knew something she didn't.

"Is this enough?" Natsu asked, releasing his jutsu and turning back to himself.

"What happened?" Mira asked, making a step towards Natsu and her sister.

"Don't step close to me!" Lisanna exclaimed, as she jerked back and fell from bad.

"What?!" Mira now was completely baffled.

"Hey, easy there," Natsu addressed Lisanna as Mirajane and everything behind the window froze. It was genjutsu. "She's not a lesbian, I've exaggerated. She's just slightly bisexual, nothing more. Of course she'd prefer a man if there's a choice. She just won't mind a bit fun with woman if there's no alternative, nothing more," Natsu explained. Seemingly Lisanna really was 100% into men, and for her sexual joys with sister was just fun, nothing more.

"How?" Lisanna dared to ask, despite she was a bit scared with frozen world around.

"I've noticed that when she was licking your pussy she really enjoyed the process," Dread master shrugged. "Don't be too hard on her, she's pretty normal…" Genjutsu dissipated as world became living again, as Mira continued to look around in confusion.

"Ohh…" Succubus sighed heavily, stood up from floor and came closer to her sister. As she approached, Lisanna suddenly kissed Mirajane, pushing her tongue into sister's mouth, as she moaned passionately. The she broke the kiss and said sternly, "But nothing more for today!" She stated, and left to the bathroom, without any explanation. Natsu also left the room, leaving Mirajane speechless and completely perplexed.

* * *

July 6, Year X784, 18:56, Magnolia.

In fact, it appeared that walking Natsu wanted to do was to know a bit more about girls' background, especially about Lisanna's, since they just met, and he asked sisters for a walk so young girl wouldn't feel herself interrogated. Lisanna appeared to be more lighthearted than Mirajane, which was understandable as she was younger sister.

As they walked along the channel, Natsu noticed that Lisanna, who wore sleeveless light-yellow crop top, touched her feather tattoo several times, seemingly that small symbol actually meant something for her. Natsu, however, decided to not ask about so personal details just yet, instead he asked about the symbol itself, as it got his attention for some reason. "That symbol," Natsu pointed at golden feather in flames, "What's its origin?"

"A feather?" Younger sister turned to Natsu, "Well, according to legend, Andel was an angel-goddess with golden wings, who could walk through flames without being harmed. Legend says that we, demons, have born from her tears…"

"Ironic…" Natsu said as he stopped walking and looked at girls, and for the first time Mirajane saw him actually smiling. "Who could have thought… I guess she would be flattered if she'd heard that legend."

"Yes, but… Wait!" Mirajane's eyes became saucers-wide as Lisanna was rendered speechless when both girl comprehend the actual meaning of Dread Master's words, "Master… you… what do you mean?"

"I mean exactly what I'm saying, as usual, you should've get used to it by now," Natsu replied, looking into the channel's water.

"You… wants to say… that she…" Elder sister stuttered.

"…That she actually existed?!" Lisanna finished her sister's phrase.

"Well, in the manner of speaking…" Natsu shrugged. "Right now I'm just wondering how much the time can twist the truth…"

"What truth?!" Mirajane asked louder than needed, as she quickly shut her mouth with hands.

Natsu looked at sisters with evaluating sight, probably deciding – does these girls worthy of knowing the truth or not. "She was one of us," He finally replied. "And among all of us, she like no one else deserves to be called Dread Master… or Dread Mistress, if you like. Among us, she had a lot of nicknames, I'll translate some to your language – 'Wraith of the night wind', 'The Lady of Nightmares', 'The one who has dominion over all terrible dreams'…"

For about two minutes the atmosphere around was filled with silence, as sisters were trying to comprehend what they just heard. "But…" Lisanna finally asked, "But why? In our legend she's described as an 'Angel coated in golden light'… Why she could have such a nicknames among your people?"

"On war, for some you're hero, for others – horrible monster," Dread master explained as if it was pretty obvious.

"War?!" Lisanna exclaimed.

Natsu ignored her exclamation as he instead answered her previous question, "She possessed as immense power, but those nicknames she got mostly thanks to her eyes," Dread Master replied, still looking into the slowly flowing water.

"Her eyes?" Mirajane asked as sisters looked even more confused after Natsu's reply. Natsu turned back to sisters, and once again looked at them with evaluating sight.

"Alright…" He sighed as he turned around and again looked into the channel's water. "Maybe someone in this world actually _should_ know the truth… maybe, when that day will come… Okay, sit down, you two," He said, pointing at one of benches that stood along channel's alley, "Pay attention please, I will tell you about Sharingan…" These words were unnecessary, however, as Natsu already got undivided attention. "Let's see… okay, probably I'll start from the basics. We, those you call 'Dread Masters', unlike you, younger races, we cannot use this world's natural energy."

Girls looked at him in surprise, so Natsu explained, "Humans' magic, demons' curse, elven mystic weave, all these powers are based on world's natural energy. When human, demon or elf needs to use some spell, you need to spend some amount of power to create power seal for desired spell. In time, natural energy of this world will enter your body and replenish energy that was used. As such, the power you've just used for the spell actually also was a natural energy that filled your body earlier. I'm sure you two are well aware of that." Both sisters nodded, of course all who could use magic or curse knew that.

"For us, natural energy of this world is deadly poison," Natsu announced as both girls twitched. "It rejects us, and we cannot allow this world's natural energy enter our bodies. Instead, to use powers, like you two already saw," Natsu mentioned his own techniques, "We need to combine our own spiritual and physical energy. Combination of our spiritual and physical energy called 'chakra'. To use techniques, we have to focus our chakra, in other words, we have to spend our own energy. Using our will and proper hand seals, we can give special properties to our chakra, transforming it into flame, lightning and other elements. Techniques that transforms our chakra into physically manifested actions are called 'ninjutsu', techniques that affects target's mind and senses called 'genjutsu', techniques that uses chakra to empower your own body called 'taijutsu'." Natsu made a pause to allow girls to stomach the flow of information.

"We all have an inborn affinity to one, or, in rare cases, two elements, and most talented of us could use these elements to create S-class techniques, which are very powerful by themselves. _Andariel_, the one you've called 'angel-goddess Andel', was one of those people…"

"Andariel?!" Lisanna exclaimed. "So Andel wasn't even her real name?!"

"Yes, seemingly time also erased her real name from history," Natsu confirmed.

"Mmm… Master, you've mentioned 'natural affinity'," Mirajane wondered, "What's that?"

"We have an inborn affinity towards one of five basic elements: fire, wind, lightning, earth, water. To use advanced techniques of one of these elements you need to have an affinity toward it. Unlike you, younger races, we can't just learn some random type of magic that we think is 'cool'…"

"Oh!?" Mirajane seemed surprised, seemingly she thought that Dread Masters were actually all-powerful.

"What? You thought that all of us were as powerful as I am?" Natsu smiled slightly. "Of course, average member of my race was stronger than average human, elf or demon, but not much. No, we were feared not because we were stronger in overall, but because the power of strongest of us lies beyond your imagination… Like Andariel's power. Brilliant-minded, extremely talented, her power manifested itself in the very childhood. She has born with affinity towards water and wind, two elements at once, which is pretty rare by itself. However, she also possessed a unique ability, so called 'Kekkei genkai', _'Technique that imprinted into one's genes'_: she was able to use these two elements, wind and water, simultaneously, thus creating new, advanced element, _Sōton_ – 'Frost release'…" Mirajane seemingly wanted to ask about what is 'advanced element', but Natsu raised his hand, meaning that she should put that question for another time.

"However, as with most powerful members of my race, her real strength was in her eyes," Dread Master continued his tale. "With her left Mangekyō she could use Tsukuyomi, most powerful single-target genjutsu in the world. Tsukuyomi isn't just an illusion, it creates an entire world inside target's mind, where time flows differently from the real world. Her right Mangekyō possessed the power of Kotoamatsukami – ultimate genjutsu, powerful yet subtle, which can entrap many victims at the same time. Unlike all others various genjutsu, which can be created using Sharingan, Kotoamatsukami doesn't require direct eye contact. Her eyes were creating vicious and horrible visions, because of her Mangekyō she deserved her nickname – 'The one who has dominion over all terrible dreams'…" Natsu looked at Mirajane, "My illusions are so inferior comparing to hers…"

Mirajane gulped. When they fought, Natsu effortlessly subjugated her mind and his illusions seemed quite scary. That man, Bora, he was defeated with illusions alone. And he's saying that his illusions are inferior?! Then how powerful was Andariel's illusions?!

"Mangekyō?" Lisanna wondered, she was unfamiliar with that word.

"Advanced form of Sharingan," Natsu replied as his eyes switched to Mangekyō form. "Generic Sharingan grants a lot of abilities by itself, but Mangekyō can uplift its wielder's combat power to complete new level."

"You born with these eyes?" Curious succubus asked.

"No," Natsu replied. "Our race was famous because of our eyes, but actually only about 30% of us managed to awoke Sharingan, and only selected few got Mangekyō."

"Why?" Mirajane wondered.

Natsu sighed. "Because you have to meet several conditions to unlock Sharingan in the first place. There are several methods but initial training is required in most cases, but everyone can't be a warrior, I guess you understand that," Natsu shrugged. "Besides, some of us didn't possesses Sharingan at all, instead they got another dōjutsu called Byakugan, sometimes it referred as 'anti-genjutsu eyes', though this is another story…" Natsu again looked into the water.

"As I said, normal Sharingan can be unlocked via several different means, however, it doesn't apply to advanced form. Mangekyō Sharingan can't be awoken through training or another means. Mangekyō Sharingan wakes up only when its wielder experiencing powerful emotions… As I said, everything has a price. And of course, price for Mangekyō's power can't be small. In most cases, the only way to feel so powerful emotions is to suffer a loss of someone very close to you," Natsu's Mangekyō began to glow slightly. "There were exceptions, of course," Dread master continued, "As very strong positive emotions also could do the trick, but only few such exceptions happened through entire history of my people," Natsu said as his eyes ceased to glow, "And Andariel was one of those people, by the way. However, most of those who awoke their Mangekyō have suffered greatly as they lost their siblings, parents or beloved ones… Mangekyō Sharingan – the eyes that reflect one's heart. These black lines, tomoes," Natsu pointed on his right eye, "They're the scars on our souls. To get Mangekyō Sharingan you have to lose everything else…"

Sisters were looking at Natsu with saucer-wide eyes and mouths open, both were looking like they lapsed in idiocy. Natsu's words were quite a… revelation. After few minutes of silence Lisanna raised her hand seemingly intending to say something. "If you'll try to sympathize to me, you'll regret that," He said, still looking into the water, and succubus quickly hid her hand behind her back. "Maybe one day I'll tell you more about my race and our history, right now, however, I want to discuss more mundane matter." Natsu turned to girls and looked at younger sister, "Lisa, what type of combat curse you'd prefer to learn?"

"Ah, what?" Succubus looked at Dread master in surprise.

"I have no idea how my question could confuse you," Natsu replied. "We were talking about that when we were discussing your contract. I told you that you're gonna be my assistant and you've agreed," He reminded.

"Yes…" Lisanna nodded uncertainly, "But why I need combat curse?"

"Ah…" Natsu's Sharingan switched back to normal form, "Probably I had to be more specific… I don't need secretary, accountant or handmaiden; I need your assistance on my missions."

"Ah!?" Lisanna exclaimed in slight shock. "But… but I can't fight! I only can use charm curse, but…"

"I'm well aware of that," Natsu replied. "Your charm curse could be useful sometimes, but far not always, so I need you to start training with combat curse."

"But I can't!" Lisanna seemed frightened. "I'm not capable of fighting at all!"

"Lisanna, shut up, you're putting shame on our entire family…" Mirajane hissed through teeth. Minute ago she seemed shocked with Natsu's story, but now she sat with permanent facepalm, trying to not look into Natsu's eyes, feeling herself ashamed with her sibling's behavior.

"She's right," Natsu confirmed elder sister's words. "Lisanna, you have remarkable physical endurance, which I was able to test myself just a few hours ago, and your power container could absorb massive reserves of natural energy. Your only problem is that you're lazy and irresponsible, but that could be easily corrected…" Lisanna stood silently with her mouth wide open. Natsu turned back and looked into channel's water, "But I'm not going to force you, of course, if you don't wish to assist me on missions we could just cancel our contract…" Succubus' face became pale as never before. Contract cancelations means no more sex with Natsu, but after she tasted it she just couldn't imagine her life without that anymore. She felt herself like in a rat-trap. "So, what do you think? Want this back?" Natsu rolled up his sleeve and pointed at rune of Lisanna's soul.

"Ah… no… no…" Succubus stuttered, "But I… I have no experience… I know so little about types of combat curses…"

"Well, there's no 'catalogue of powers' of course, but with that I can help you," Dread master said. "Unlike us, you, younger races, doesn't bound to certain natural affinity, you can choose whatever powers you like. As such, I'd recommend to choose something close to you. Have you noticed some inclination towards any force of nature, like lightning or maybe ice?"

"Um… no… I… I don't think so…" Lisanna mumbled.

"Any hobby? Like tarot cards? Or maybe you like to sculpt mythic creatures out of metal?" Natsu wondered.

"What?! No, I… I'm sorry!" Girl exclaimed, she seemingly was close to panic as elder sister kept silence and tried to look as inconspicuous as possible. "I… Only two things I like are sex and… well, origami…"

"Oh mother…" Mirajane mumbled. Natsu, however, looked at younger sister with some interest.

"Origami, you say?" He looked at girl with evaluating sight.

"Y… yes… Why should you ask?" Lisanna asked gingerly.

"Well, there was one… woman, one of us, who also liked origami. She was so good with them that she turned her hobby into a weapon, as she developed an unorthodox ninjutsu style, so called 'Paper angel style', though basically that was a Yang Release," Natsu informed. "I always wanted to try and teach one of you to use our ninjutsu with natural energy instead of chakra, I guess there's a good opportunity…"

"Really?!" Lisanna exclaimed in relief, seemingly, she's not completely useless, "I will be able to use one of Dread Masters' powers?!"

"I think so," Natsu confirmed, "General conception should be the same, you just need to put some efforts into that and…" Suddenly he stopped talking and looked somewhere into the sky. Mirajane and Lisanna also looked that way but, unlike Natsu's Sharingan, they didn't see anything. Few seconds later they noticed a small black dot in the sky, which was growing larger each second. It appeared to be a quite large bird of prey, a bald eagle. "Washimaru?" Natsu asked as bird approached him and landed on his shoulder. With closer look, it appeared that bird carried a large scroll on her back.

"And how about carrier pigeons?" Lisanna asked in slight shock, she never saw eagles being used for deliveries.

"Such a scroll is way too heavy for pigeon," Natsu replied as he untied the scroll from bird's back. "**Unseal!**" used his jutsu to unlock the scroll, and as seal was removed, Natsu unrolled it and began to read. Message seemingly was ciphered, as neither Mirajane nor Lisanna were able to read it, though Natsu didn't try to hide the message from them. "Hmm, interesting…" Natsu said quietly. He read to the end and scroll in his hands disappeared. "Jane, it seems we have a job…" Natsu informed.

"What, job?" Mirajane asked.

"Yes, from the government," Natsu confirmed. "C'mon, let's go home, I have to feed Washimaru and write the answer, they should send mission's details tomorrow if I give them my preliminary consent today," Dread master said as he headed towards the house he bought few hours ago.

"Wait, what about me?!" Lisanna exclaimed as she ran after Natsu.

"I have more than enough time to explain you the theory, and you'll start training as soon as we leave," Dread master replied as Mirajane quietly followed the two.

* * *

July 8, Year X784, 10:17, Natsu's house.

As Natsu and Mirajane left to the guild house, Lisanna began to train with her new curse. Her elder sister and Dread master have left about an hour ago. The curse Natsu made for her, adapting 'Paper angel jutsu' to work with curse powers, was very complex and there were no easy and/or fast way to learn it. "Damn, it's so boring…" Lisanna complained as she did almost no progress, after almost an hour of training she still was unable to feel anything. "I think I'll take a little rest," Lazy demoness decided, however, as she tried to step out from house's backyard… "AAAAAAAUUUUUGGHH!" She screamed as she was electrocuted with white lightning.

Natsu's order was 'train as much as possible, without exhausting yourself too much'. And her own body punished her for violating master's orders, she was bored, but still full of energy. "What the hell was that!?" Lisanna cried in shock and confusion. As an answer, several dark blue words appeared in midair, right in front of Lisanna, and she recognized her elder sister's penmanship.

"Unpleasantly, is it?" Sister's words were saying. "This is what's going to happen every time you're ignoring master's orders. If you don't like to be electrocuted – train harder. Or sign off your contract with master…" As she read to the end, Lisanna heard mocking, shrill laughter, which also belonged to her sister. Seemingly, Mirajene knew that Lisanna's laziness would cause, and she used some curse to warn and mock her younger sister.

"Mira! I hate you!" Lisanna shouted in frustration. Signing off her contract… No way could Lisanna do that, not after another night of ecstasy she had tonight.

* * *

July 8, Year X784, 10:24, Fairy Tail.

In the meantime, Natsu and Mirajane were in guild house, they came just to learn about latest guild's events and news. That was quite unremarkable morning. "Ma… Natsu, I don't think we're going to learn here anything interesting," Demoness said quietly, looking at other guild members, which were drinking and yelling, as usual.

"Agree," Natsu nodded, "Let's go home. I have a few things to take care of, and you can help your sister." However, as they were passing by the bar counter, Mirajane heard something that caused her to slow down a little. Two guys, the one who constantly was hanging around the request board, and another one, a ragamuffin who's constantly smoking, was quietly talking to the master Makarov.

"Master… Macao still didn't return. I'm beginning to worry about him…" Nab admitted quietly.

"First I thought that he simply met some girl on his way back and… but I'd never believe that Macao would leave his son alone for so long," Wakaba explained his worries.

"Me, Wakaba and Warren would like to go and look for him," Nab expressed his desire.

"Alright," Master nodded slightly as his face retained indifferent expression. "But don't tell anyone about that just yet, especially to Romeo, I don't want entire guild worrying about him just because he met someone, who's just too cute to leave her…" And master glanced at Mirajane, whispering, "…like this one."

Nab and Wakaba nodded to master and went to talk with man in dark orange sweater, probably he was that Warren. "Something interesting?" Natsu asked demoness, unlike Mirajane he didn't possesses an enhanced hearing and since only Makarov was facing him he couldn't read an entire conversation by speakers' lips.

"It seems that someone named Macao still didn't return from his mission, despite he should have, a while ago," Demoness explained, following Natsu.

"Ah, this," Natsu continued to walk towards exit, "I remember this. The day we joined the guild a boy, probably Macao's son, asked master to go look for his father. However, looking for that Macao now is just a waste of time."

"Why?" Demoness wondered as she and Natsu left the building.

"Because Macao left to fight Vulcans, and back then it was already a week ago since he left," Dread master explained. However, Mirajane looked at him in confusion, reminding him that her knowledge about the world outside Demonis still quite poor. "Vulcans are monsters that uses **Take Over** magic in order to survive and prolong their lives," Natsu explained. "After monster took over someone's body, there's a one week window to extract monster's essence from victim's body. If more than one week will pass, victim's soul will be banished from overtaken body forever and take over process become irreversible."

"Un… understood," Mirajane replied.

"You, however, shouldn't worry about them, Vulcans actually quite weak," Natsu added. "To defeat someone like you requires more than hundred of Vulcans but packs with more than 15-20 are very rare."

"Oh, I wasn't worried," Mirajane smiled though she was a bit worried, "Anyway, my soul belongs to you…"

"Indeed," Natsu agreed. "In any case, Macao either met more than one pack at once, which is extremely unlikely, or he made a big mistake when was choosing profession… he should've became a baker or postman. Finding Vulcans isn't that hard, probably he was defeated and taken over at the very first day of his mission. As such, probably the last chance to save him was the day his son was talking to the master. Guild should consider Macao dead by now," Dread master concluded.

"This is sad…" Mirajane sighed. "Well, at least it has nothing to do with us, right?"

"Exactly," Natsu confirmed as they continued to walk towards home.

* * *

Time and date unavailable, Temple of Ishtar

In mountain region, on a snowy flank of huge mountain was located big temple complex devoted to goddess Ishtar. Complex was built in Hinduism architecture, with many sub-temples located around main building. Inside the temple was an altar, blessed by the goddess herself. Multiple priests and priestesses were performing daily rituals, now was about midday, so almost all of them were on duty.

CRAASH! Huge shell made of ice obliterated north-eastern corner of the temple, as ice spikes impaled several temple servants, and many more were buried under several piles of stone debris mixed with ice. "Knock-knock," Said woman's voice as someone came inside the temple through new-made hole in wall. As she made her way through cloud of stone dust, temple inhabitants were able to see her.

It was quite tall woman, with light-pink hair, slender figure; she possessed a lush breasts and long legs. In overall, she could be called angelically beautiful, if not her eyes, which now were glowing with red light. Her irises were red as her tomoes were arranged into three trapezoids, making something like 'radiation hazard' sign. Each trapezoid was connected to other two with three thin lines. Definitely it was Mangekyō Sharingan. Besides, with closer look it could be noticed that her irises actually have different shade. Her right eye's iris was crimson as her left eye's iris was bright-red with some shade of orange. That was very rare genetic trait, so called 'eyes of the emperor', or 'empress', in this case. Such eyes didn't grant any abilities by themselves, but were considered as a sign of an inborn genius.

Her clothing was nothing special – black skin-tight breeches, dark gray tank top, same-colored knee-high boots. Due to her tank top woman's navel piercing could be seen, platinum setting with big ruby. Her elbows, wrists, knees and ankles were protected with chainmail made of glossy black metal. Chain, half inch in diameter, made of same metal, was wrapped around her left hand.

While woman stood, examining the temple from inside, all survived priests have gathered near the altar. "Your holiness…" one of the priestesses addressed the high priest, "This… this is she! The blood devil!"

"I know," Whispered high priest in return.

"You know nothing," Woman replied; despite priests were talking quietly, dread mistress' sharingan could easily read their lips. "Out of my way!" She demanded as she headed towards altar.

"Don't let her near the altar!" High priest ordered, "Stop her!" All priests gathered around the altar and prepared for battle, except several young men and women, which hid in far corner of the temple, seemingly they were novices and didn't learn combat magic yet.

"I won't give you a second warning," Dread mistress said, "Servants! Rip them to shreds!" As she commanded several dozens of horrible crimson wraiths appeared around her and rushed at defending priests. Multiple power seals flashed inside the temple as priests used their magic to destroy the creatures, however, all spells simply passed through wraiths. Terrible creatures pounced on shocked priests and began to rip their flesh and brake their bones. All victims were rolling on floor, screaming in agony, as those useless novices, which were simply ignored, were looking at elder priests in shock, because of course there were no wraiths at all, all victims were simply entrapped in **Kotoamatsukami**.

As her genjutsu continued to devour victims' minds, Andariel made her way to the altar. "Excellent," She smiled as she took a closer look, "This one really was touched by the goddess…" Dread mistress bit her finger, causing it to bleed slightly. She paint a cross on the altar with her blood before smashing her palm on the altar, "**Seal of Cursed Heaven: Reverse Summon!**" Huge seal, which contained tens of thousands of symbols, covered the entire altar. In the next moment, bright flash of light illuminated the temple as someone appeared on the altar. Bam! Andariel smashed her boot into face of disoriented goddess. Blow was so powerful that goddess' body broke through temple wall, temple fence and crashed into opposite mountain, causing an avalanche.

Energy blast blew away the snow mass as goddess seemingly overcame her disorientation. Now she stood on the wrecked mountain flank, furiously eyeing the enemy that dared to disturb her. She didn't wear any armor, just toga-like clothing, obviously she was taken by complete surprise, she was literally torn out from her home plane.

Despite being a goddess, who lives on a heaven plane, Ishtar was quite aware of the events in the outer world. She heard that two dread masters were exiled from their city a while ago, and now they want vengeance, or it is what rumors says. Their intentions are unknown but she heard that few powerful dragons were attacked and kidnapped recently, by two terrorists, whose description matches the exiles. But it seems that dragons alone aren't enough to satisfy their thirst for blood.

"Please, don't take it amiss," Dread mistress said casually as she jumped on a tree in front of Ishtar. "This is my first hunt for gods, so I decided to start from someone not too strong."

"You…" Goddess growled angrily, "You will pay for your transgression, you impudent little…"

"Listen," Dread mistress interrupted her, not interesting in hearing her empty threats. "While I was looking for your idiotic temple I got lost five times, I was wandering here for almost two days. My brother won't be pleased if I'll be late, so, how about you give yourself up willingly?"

"Shut up!" Goddess beloved, eliciting extremely powerful magic blast that leveled the entire mountain she stood on. Magic aura consumed her and she turned into gigantic two-headed lioness. Beast made a deep breath and shot two laser-like beams from its mouths. Two beams pierced mountain through, and next to it as well. However, just before the beams hit the first mountain…

"**Hiraishin no Jutsu**!" Andariel disappeared and instantly reappeared on another mountain nearby via flying thunder god technique. "I guess this is 'no'," Dread mistress sighed. "Very well then… **Summoning: Impure World Reincarnation**!" Huge skeletal dragon, whose bones were burning with crimson flame, appeared from beneath the ground. It didn't look like Edo Tensei ritual, probably dragon's soul was bound to this world beforehand and Andariel simply summoned it from somewhere else. "Shall we dance?" Dread mistress asked, as she now stood on dragon's head.

* * *

And this is it for now. See you soon people!


	5. Natsu's powers

Hello, everyone. I know, it's been a while since I've published something, however, due to current circumstances I simply cannot write faster. Anyway, here's new chapter, and I met a lot of blocks writing this one.

…

**Natsu is Awesome, John Bob, FanFictionHunter, BlackDragonShinigami, Lightningblade49, Reaper495,** people, many thanks for your reviews.

**TalonIbnLaAhad:** I'd rather not reveal details about Andariel's family, however it is true but not only Natsu but it simply characteristic of most dread masters to care little for the affairs of lesser/younger sentient races, and not only sentient.

* * *

**Chapter V – Natsu's powers**

…

Ruins of Temple of Ishtar

"Shall we dance?" Dread mistress asked as skeletal dragon, on which she stood, prepared for breath attack. Creature didn't has lungs so it was possible to see magical charge that was forming inside dragon's skeletal chest. Next moment he shot concentrated energy blast, composed of crimson lightning energy. At the last moment Ishtar (in form of two-headed lion) managed to jump aside, landing on neighboring rock and causing slight earthquake. Dragon's breath split the mountain, on which Ishtar stood a moment ago, caused huge explosion and incinerated the entire valley behind, causing destructive shockwave.

"Whoa!" Andariel exclaimed excitedly, "This thing is more powerful than I thought!" Seemingly, now was the first time she herself was using undead dragon's full power.

"I remember this magic…" Ishtar said, both heads were talking simultaneously, with low, echoing, female voice. "In times, when even I was young, he was the ruler of his tribe… Lightning dragon's king – Fulminion." Two-headed lioness looked at her enemy. "You destroyed my temple, killed my servants and attacked me… Yet you decided that list of your crimes is still too short, so you've defiled a reposed soul in your goal to continue spreading nightmares and hatred…" Goddess was talking calmly but her eyes were burning with white flame, she definitely was infuriated.

"Defiled souls? Ah, you mean this thing," Andariel caressed dragon's huge skeletal head as if it was a teddy bear. "He's not the best exemplar of his tribe, but the best one we could find so far. And I merely got him summoned here, but it wasn't me who brought him back to this world. The one who brought Fulminion's soul back from the afterlife was my brother, as even death powerless against him!" Dread mistress stated proudly. "Besides, haven't you tried to do the same when you ventured to the underworld?"

"I did…" Lioness growled with anger and grief. "And I've paid dearly for that... Just as you will pay now!" Lioness reared up and then slammed both paws on the ground, and channeling her magic into the mountain. By the goddess' divine will huge mountain began to raise, changing shape, turning into enormous stone golem. Golem roared, causing shockwave with that roar alone. Dread mistress, however, just yawned.

"So predictable…" Andariel said as undead dragon began to gather magic for another breath attack. Golem raised his enormous arms to crush Andariel and her dragon, but that was the last thing he did. Concentrated blast of red lightning energy destroyed golem's body with another devastating explosion, as golem's limbs, deprived of junction, crumbled and fell on the ground, causing earthquakes. "You really think that I'd come after you without studying you first? I know that majority of your spells based on earth magic. This is why I've summoned lightning dragon's king for this battle," Andariel's eyes flashed with red light, "Earth weaker than lightning!"

Lioness just growled angrily. Andariel didn't let up, "Shall I remind you that, since Fulminion was resurrected using Edo Tensei, his body will regenerate any damage and his magic reserves are unlimited? Besides, though even perfect Impure World Reincarnation can resurrect someone with only 90% of his powers he had during lifetime, his resurrected body could be upgraded afterwards. This one's magic was augmented with crimson flames, increasing his attacks' ionizing capability. Right now Fulminion probably even stronger that he was during his prime. There's no worse enemy for earth magic user than this one," Andariel again caressed dragon's head. "So, I ask one more time, will you give up willingly?" Dread mistress smiled indulgently.

"Repent… and your soul will be saved…" Goddess replied as she again channeled her magic through earth. Suddenly, four gigantic hand appeared right from the ground and caught all four dragon's legs. Dragon growled, but now he was immobilized, "This time, you won't escape!" Ishtar stated, preparing for another breath attack.

"Boring…" Andariel yawned, as she quickly manifested her Susanoo's ribcage and one skeletal arm with sword. Susanoo, made of golden energy, swung his sword, cutting off all hands that was holding undead dragon on the ground. Then creature swung its wings and soared into the air, dodging Ishtar's energy beam attack. Seemingly, Andariel wasn't too careful using her Susanoo, as she also cut off dragon's rear right claw. However, just as she said, mutilated claw began to reform itself, quickly repairing the damage. "My turn," Dread mistress announced, as she placed her palms on dragon's head. Using her chakra, Andariel formed dark purple sphere, as dragon began to channel his magic into this sphere, instead of releasing it in breath attack. Sphere continued to grow, as it seemingly was very dense and heavy, proportions of Andariel's chakra and Fulminion's lightning magic was about 2 to 8, respectively. "Try to dodge this," Andariel said as sphere became about 30% of her dragon's size, "**Dragon Shell!**"

Bomb-like shell shot towards lioness. "**Wall of…**" Ishtar tried to raise protective wall, but she wasn't fast enough as bomb was too fast. Shell hit her with massive force and smashed to the ground, making a deep hole in earth surface, dragging goddess below ground level. Then bomb became unstable and exploded, causing devastating underground blast. Closest mountain entirely was torn out of the ground as huge scar appeared on earth's surface. Ishtar, still in form of two-headed lioness was lying on resulting crater's bottom. She seemed defeated but dread mistress haven't hurried to approach the enemy. With her sharingan, Andariel could see as magic from the earth itself was flowing into goddess' body. Of course, being a goddess whose primary magical domain was earth, Ishtar could replenish her power and health by consuming magic from the ground.

Few moments later she stood up. "You really pissing me off!" Lioness growled, she began to glow with bright light, so bright that it forced Andariel to shield her precious eyes. When light dissipated, instead of one two-headed lioness, two huge normal lionesses appeared on her place.

"Ah, so this is why you've been called Ishtar the two-faced," Andariel noted. "You know, I'm wondering… How's that possible to be a goddess of war and strife, and goddess of love, sex and even prostitution at the same time? Those are rather different domains… Tell me, does that mean that warriors under your patronage should fuck each other after victory or something…" It was unknown for what reason Andariel was driving Ishtar mad, but she definitely reached her goal.

"Shut your fucking mouth!" Both lionesses bellowed simultaneously, as their voices alone caused shockwave and earthquake.

"Yes, that's more like it," Dread mistress nodded with satisfaction, "C'mon, come at me with all you got." As she said it, her dragon shot another crimson lightning at lionesses, making them to split up and causing another devastating explosion. A pair of wings sprouted from backs of both lioness, and with furious roar they soared into the air, chasing Andariel and her dragon.

* * *

Aerial battle continued for about two hours. Andariel, riding her skeletal dragon, and avatars of Ishtar in form of two winged lionesses, fought on low altitude, using high mountains and rocks as cover, shooting at each other and thus devastating surrounding terrain. Despite being technically outnumbered, Andariel was able to keep up with goddess, as she could easily predict lionesses' movements with her sharingan. In addition, she manifested her Susanoo in its skeletal form, which was shooting special energy shells – three magatama bound together by a single, circular thread – **Yasaka Magatama**. These shells, together with dragon's lightning breath attacks, could keep both lionesses occupied. Forces seemed equal, and it seemed that battle will last many more hours. Yes, Andariel was using her chakra in this fight, but her chakra reserves seemed pretty big as she still doesn't seemed exhausted at all. Her dragon's magic was unlimited. Ishtar, on the other hand, could replenish her magic from earth. However, the tipping point suddenly came much earlier.

It was hard to say – has Andariel relaxed too much that she gave Ishtar an opening, or goddess herself get used to her enemy's moves and managed to find a weakness in dread mistress' defense. Simultaneously, both lionesses swooped on dragon. One of them grabbed his wings, preventing undead creature from swinging it, as another one managed to strike Andariel's Susanoo, knocking it down from dragon's back and dread mistress along with it.

"Ugh!" Andariel fell on the ground as lioness pounced on it, pressing Susanoo to the ground with her foreclaws. With horrible rumble skeletal dragon fell nearby with second lioness on top of it.

"Die, insolent bitch!" Both lioness roared at the same time, as one that was holding Andariel began to gather her magic for breath attack, she knew that if she'd managed to finish off dread mistress then dragon also would stop attacking. However…

"**Hiraishin no Jutsu!**" All of a sudden, Andariel disappeared from within her Susanoo and reappeared right on Lioness' nose. Somehow, she managed to mark Ishtar's avatar with Flying Thunder God symbol, presumably at the moment when beast attacked her in close combat. 'Crenel Cross', with additional runic inscription, was glowing on Lioness' nose, near right eye. Ishtar understood what will follow, but huge eyelid couldn't close her eye in time. Dread mistress dashed to the huge eye and looked right into it, "**Tsukuyomi!**"

In an instant, Ishtar appeared in an empty world with black sky and pale gray ground, with huge red moon illuminating surroundings and reflecting Andariel's Mangekyō. Goddess was in her humanoid form, naked and crucified. "Welcome to my world," Dread mistress smiled, she was the only colorful being here. "**Wind Blade!**" Andariel covered her palm with wind chakra, extending it forward and giving it a shape of blade. With one swing of her arm she sliced Ishtar's body in half. As goddess, Ishtar couldn't be killed permanently, she's a manifestation of this world's natural energy. Soon, energy will manifest itself once again, however, it will be a different being, with different personality. But…

Ishtar opened her eyes. She clearly remembered her death, the pain that she felt when Andariel killed her. And now she was eying her own body, sliced in half, drowning in her own blood. "What… Is this…" Goddess asked in hoarse voice.

"I admit, you're not too convenient opponent for me," Andariel said, not looking at her enemy. "Since you have two separate bodies, with two separate brains and two set of eyes, I can't use my **Kotoamatsukami**… But my genjutsu isn't some cheap trick so I'd has to change my fighting style because of you. **Rasengan!**" Andariel created a sphere of spinning chakra and smashed it into Ishtar's chest. Goddess' body was torn apart, but once again she reawaked in another body nearby. She was breathing heavily and covered with sweat, death appeared to be quite painful thing. "Despite you have another body, it'll require some time for you to break free from my illusion. You need time to see the real world, and to understand what you're seeing, about one second overall. But one second in real world is equal to one week in the world of my **Tsukuyomi Mangeshi**…"

"A week!?" Goddess exclaimed in horror.

"It is true that my eyes doesn't possesses that raw overwhelming power like my brothers', but don't you dare to think of me as of a weakling. My powers are just… different. **Water Release: Great Water Dragon!**" Dread mistress created huge dragon-like being made of water, which has torn Ishtar's body apart, but it instantly reappeared nearby, again. "And don't you dare to think that I don't possess raw power," Andariel added, "I'm kid-glove treating you because I need you alive. But at the very end I'll show you the true face of despair…" Dread mistress raised her right arm, covered with golden energy. "But that will happen only after you experience hundred thousand deaths…" She gathered wind-natured chakra in her left arm, as chakra took shape of shuriken, "**Wind Release: Rasen Shuriken!**"

* * *

Just as Andariel promised, she held Ishtar inside illusive world for a week, and during this time she killed her one hundred thousand times. World was illusive, but pain was real… Such torture caused severe damage to Ishtar's mind. Thanks to Dread Mistress' 'therapy', proud goddess now was sobbing senselessly, shaking all over.

"We've almost done…" Dread mistress said indifferently. "You're not that bad…" Andariel admitted. "According to gathered information, brother evaluated your strength as 'slightly below average', but you appeared to be stronger than I thought, despite such damage you didn't go insane. Very well then, you earned the right to see the real power of Andariel Cantatore Aurorae… Don't get it wrong, we're still inside illusion but what you're gonna see now is real!" Andariel emitted burst of golden energy, as same colored, colossal figure appeared, shining brighter than moon. This Susanoo was more than four hundred feet tall and looked like four-handed skeleton, covered with cloak of sort. "Stabilize!" Andariel clenched her fists, making her Susanoo to take its final shape. Susanoo took shape of humanoid being, encased into glossy armor, in his left hand it held huge double bladed sword, whose blades were shaped like hooks. Dread mistress herself now was inside hexagon on Susanoo's forehead.

"Zantetsuken!?" Ishtar exclaimed, eyeing the sword.

"Yes, legendary blade of outer path," Andariel confirmed. "Many of your kind tried to find it, spending thousands of years for fruitless searches. Yet, my brother found it in less than hundred years and presented it to me as a gift…" And Ishtar noticed kind and sincere smile on Andariel's face when she was talking about her brother. But then she looked back at Ishtar and her eyes flashed with satanic light, "Now, do you understand? And, unlike yours, my power's still growing. Drawn in despair!" Susanoo raised its sword and smashed Ishtar with it, as that blow destroyed the entire Tsukuyomi word and illusion dissipated.

In real world, Ishtar's both bodies were still intact, but battle was over as both lionesses now were paralyzed. Undead dragon curled his tail around lioness that was holding him and threw her into second one. Two Ishtar's avatars crashed into one another and remained on the ground as dragon soared back in the air and Andariel used flying thunder god technique to get back on dragon's head. Once again, using her chakra, Dread mistress formed a dark purple sphere, as dragon began to channel his magic into this sphere, and she shot another bomb. Resulting blast shook entire region, it was strong enough to destroy Ishtar's avatars, thus canceling her transformation. Goddess herself was defeated bat still alive, barely. Undead dragon landed on the ground, Andariel jumped down from its head, clapped her palms and undead creature disappeared. She came closer to goddess body. Without saying anything she overturned her body, making Ishtar to lay on back, and pressed her palm to her chest, "**Sealing Technique: Seal of Evil Destiny!**"

Goddess' body disappeared as now Andariel held big playing card in her left arm (she was a lefthander). "Five of diamonds…" She said thoughtfully, looking at card in her arm. "She wasn't a complete weakling, and she's only a 'five'… Then, though I was holding back against her, it probably means that Kings, Queens and even Jacks are too much for me, for now… Oh well, this is why we're gathering low ranked cards as preparation… Soon, I will become an ace of trumps," She said, heading back to wherever she came from, "Gods… Dragons… Generals of our guardian corps, they all become nothing…"

* * *

July 11, Year X784, 4:17, Natsu's house.

Mirajane and Lisanna woke up in the same instant. They both just saw a dream… So bright and so real… "Mira?... You… What's wrong?" Lisanna asked in confusion. Elder sister didn't reply anything but nodded towards bedroom's door, meaning that they should go out of the room, to not wake up Natsu with their talking. Neither of two girls noticed that Natsu actually also woke up, his sense of danger was so keen that he felt abnormal movements nearby. He, however, pretended that he's sleeping, and when girls left the room he quickly fell asleep again, as sisters' affairs doesn't concerns him.

After short conversation sisters have discovered that they both saw the same dream. Dream about Andariel, probably about the same Andariel Natsu mentioned few days ago, as in their dream Dread Mistress also mentioned and used powers that Natsu described.

"What was that? A dream? Why we both saw it?" Lisanna asked.

"No idea…" Mirajane replied uncertainly. "I'm not even certain that it was a dream…"

"What else could it be?" Younger sister wondered.

"I'm not sure…" Mira thought aloud. "…but since we now linked to him… could it be that we actually saw his memories? Those… 'jutsus', right… we never saw it before…"

"Is that even possible?!" Lisanna was a bit shocked. "Then… Maybe we shall talk to him?"

"No," Elder sister shook her head. "If it actually was a dream I don't want him to think that we have too rich imagination… And, more importantly, if that wasn't a dream… I'm not sure that he'd like the idea that we can see his memories without him knowing about it…" Lisanna just nodded uncertainly.

* * *

July 11, Year X784, 11:02, on approach to Magnolia.

Despite Natsu no doubt noticed that girls were disturbed by something, he didn't ask them about it. Instead, he simply ordered Mirajane to help her sister with training as dread master himself left for a meeting with someone, probably some VIP, who lived in country villa not far from Magnolia. Meeting was quite short as Natsu already was on his way back, and since villa was quite close to Magnolia, Natsu was on foot.

As road turned around small hill, Natsu noticed a quite large group of people, which was standing on the road, as if waiting for something. As he came closer, group appeared to be an entire platoon of rune knights, magic council special forces. Natsu, however, didn't slowed down and continued to walk towards them.

"Hold!" Unit commander ordered as about 30 yards left between Natsu and his unit. "Natsu Dawnsinger, you're under arrest by the order of the council!" Rune knight captain announced, he and his entire unit were holding their weapon ready, seemingly they were told to expect resistance.

Natsu stopped and slowly looked over council soldiers. "Out of my way," Dread master ordered as his eyes switched to Mangekyō form, "This is your only warning…"

* * *

July 11, Year X784, 13:41, Fairy Tail.

Natsu arrived to the guild hall, to 'recon the situation'. There was quite a stir, as it appeared that one of senior guild members named Laxus returned from his mission, and, during his 'visit' he insulted almost every guild member, including Erza. Elven warrior-mage was strung-up, so other mages were unusually quiet, trying to avoid elf's attention, instead they all were silently condemning Laxus.

Of course, Natsu didn't care about any of that. He was sitting at table in the corner of guildhall, observing master Makarov, who seemed strangely uninterested in everything what was happening, if everyone here was insulted by that Laxus, why he didn't interfere? Yes, Natsu have learned that Laxus is Makarov's grandson, but shouldn't a grandfather be interested in his grandson's upbringing? _'You disappointing me, old man…'_ Natsu thought, _'His years are already showing so much that he's losing interest in both guild and his own progeny?'_ Thought, not that he was actually interested in all of this.

"Hey, Natsu," Cana approached dread master, "You didn't take any missions for a while, is something wrong?" She asked. Obviously, that question was just an excuse to start talking, as girl was quite tipsy, and seemingly she actually had nothing better to do but pester with someone.

Of course, Natsu could rudely freeze her off, but he decided that talking with her a bit isn't too big price to avoid getting the reputation of a lout. "In fact, I'm leaving for a mission soon," He replied, since his mission actually wasn't a big secret.

"Really?" Cana asked, "Which one? Have you found something interesting?" Seemingly, it won't be easy to get rid of her.

"Well, you could say so…" Natsu replied with indifferent voice. "Have you heard about island named Galuna, south from Hargeon, it's in neutral waters between Fiore and Caelum, and…" Natsu didn't finish his phrase.

"Galuna island?!" Cana exclaimed, loud enough to attract attention of almost entire guild. "You're going for the mission on Galuna island?!"

Almost everyone looked at dread master in shock, whispering to each other, surprising Natsu with unexpected reaction. Only Makarov remained seemingly indifferent. "You cannot take that mission!" Erza stated as she suddenly appeared near Natsu. "According to guild rules, only senior mages can take S-class missions without special permission!"

Natsu looked at Erza emotionlessly, "What are you talking about, melancholic elf?"

_'Melancholic elf?!'_ Entire guild gasped in shock as veins showed up on Erza's forehead.

"In our guild, only S-class mages are allowed to go to the second floor," Master Makarov talked, he sounded calm but serious. "There's a special request board, that contains missions that is too dangerous for regular mages, thus only senior mages allowed to the second floor," Old man explained guild rules.

Actually, Natsu had a lot of things to say about closing an entire floor just to keep dangerous missions away from eyes of regular guild mages, however, he decided to keep his opinion to himself as no one asked for it, and, moreover, guild rules doesn't concerns him. "Cute," He simply said, "However, I have a counter-question. Why you're telling me all of this? Does this information has anything to do with my mission?"

"Our guild received a request, which concerns Galuna," Erza replied through clenched teeth, "We placed it on special request board…"

"But, apparently, there has occurred some misunderstanding," Makarov guessed, looking at Natsu.

"Apparently," Natsu nodded. "There are rumors that island of Galuna is 'cursed'. And, as you probably know, seamen are among the most superstitious people. Because of aforementioned rumors, those fools refuses to sail near the island, thus making sea trips longer for almost a day. Freight a ship isn't cheap, merchants loses a lot of money, paying to ships owners, besides they have to wait for their merchandise longer. As such, merchant guilds assembly forced Fiore and Caelum governments to do something about the island, that's intergovernmental request and they asked me personally to take care of that," Natsu explained the situation. "My mission has nothing to do with the guild."

"I see," Makarov nodded in sign that he understood the situation. "We wish you luck then, remember, guild is always with you," Old man said, turning aside and returning to his tobacco-pipe.

"Well… when are you leaving then?" Cana wondered.

"As soon as a get prepayment," Natsu replied, "Which should happen later today, so probably I'm leaving tomorrow."

"Prepayment?!" Several people exclaimed simultaneously.

"Oh, but of course," Natsu nodded, "It's not like mages usually works, but when you're dealing with exclusive governmental contracts, it's a standard procedure."

"Ohhh…" Half of the guild moaned simultaneously. Seemingly, no one dared to ask how much government offered Natsu as fee, though, he wouldn't have told them anyway…

"This guy is in completely different league…" Reedus mumbled.

"Yeah… No wonder he has a girlfriend like Mirajane…" Max sighed. In the meantime, while entire guild was stomaching Natsu's 'badasstitude', Lucy and Gray were sitting near bar counter, whispering to each other and looking at dread master with grim face expressions.

"Natsu, I want a mock battle with you," Erza's voice suddenly sliced through the air, as she once again gained attention from entire guild, as all who were present looked at her in shock, even Makarov was surprised. Of course, Erza frequently was punishing people for their 'inappropriate' behavior, but… Erza herself looking for a fight?! That really was something new… The only one who doesn't seemed surprised was Natsu.

Dread master lazily turned his head and looked at elven mage. "So, you've finally made up your mind?" He asked, looking at blood-haired girl with emotionless face.

"Yes," Elf replied determinately, as if she knew that Natsu would say that. "In twenty minutes, at the guild backyard. Please come," She added politely, and even bowed slightly, in the end she was asking for a favor.

Natsu sighed, "You know, I was expecting something like that since the very moment we've met. However, this is very unfortunate that you've asked for a fight today, now," Dread master said, raising from his stool.

"Why?!" Cana asked as Erza remained silent. Drunkard seemingly overcame her shock and now looked excited as she'll be able to see a fight between Erza and Natsu.

"Because today I have nothing to do until evening, thus I have no reason to refuse," Natsu smiled, and his smile made entire guild to gasp in fear. "Don't be late," His eyes flashed and dread master disappeared with **body flicker** jutsu.

"Hey, Erza, what are you doing?!" Lucy asked as she ran to elven warrior-mage, blonde still was in shock.

"I'm sorry," Erza replied quietly, "I have to prepare myself before battle," She said and quickly walked out of the guild.

"Okay, what the hell just happened?!" Gray asked, he still seemed shocked.

"Good question…" Cana said, pointing at raven-haired demon. Gray stood in confusion for a few moments, before he understood that he's now only in his boxers.

"Gah! Why is this happening!?" Gray screamed as he ran to find his clothes.

"Still…" Max mumbled as he approached Lucy, "What's bitten her?"

"No idea," Lucy replied worriedly, "But she's been acting strange since she returned from her mission… or, more likely, since the moment she met Natsu…"

"Well, he's remarkable person, but still…" Max noted.

"Do they know each other?" Cana wondered, drawing a ruling in her notepad, seemingly she was making a bet journal.

"Erza claimed that they've never met," Gray said, putting on his T-shirt, "But I also got feeling that she's hiding something…"

"She's 194 years old, a lot of things could happen, considering that she's an elf who's far away from elven land…" Reedus speculated.

"By the way, anyone knows why she's left elven territory at all?" Cana wondered.

"I doubt it…" Lucy sighed sadly. "Come to think of it, do any of us know anything significant about Erza?"

People began to whisper between each other, and soon they came to conclusion that they know almost nothing about elven warrior. "Yeah… However, there's one thing I do know in particular," Gray announced, "Picking a fight with that one… definitely wasn't a good idea… Ouch!" Demon got slap on the back of his head from Cana. "What that was for?!"

"Who do you think she is?!" Drunkard asked with indignation. "She's the strongest woman of Fairy Tail! Besides, there's just a mock battle. Relax, that's going to be a nice show!"

"Hmpf…" Makarov just grunted, looking at younger mages.

* * *

July 11, Year X784, 14:29, Fairy Tail's backyard.

Erza already arrived. She stood in the middle of backyard, with her eyes closed, focused on upcoming battle. Huge crowd of Fairy Tail mages stood nearby, around Cana, who was accepting bets. All Fairy Tail mages, who weren't on missions, were here, excluding master Makarov. Everyone seemed quite excited, no doubt they were expecting nice show, only Lucy and Gray seemed strained. "Hey, you two, relax a little," Cana snarled. "It's just a mock battle, no one's going to die here," She added carelessly, but only got dark glares from both demon and half-elf.

Small bell tinkled, announcing Natsu's arrival. Crowd's attention quickly switched to him, as he was approaching. "The sooner we start, the sooner we'll finish," He said shortly as dread master came close enough. Erza opened her eyes and stood up as crowd of Fairy Tail members quickly made a close circle around two combatants. "All of you," Natsu said, not diverting his eyes from Erza, "Minimum safe distance – 110 yards. I won't be held responsible for any bystanders being harmed," Dread master warned.

People began whispering to each other, but most of them remained where they were. It wasn't the first mock battle in guild, but seemingly no one asked spectators to get away that far. "Do as he said!" Erza ordered. With displeased mumbling, crowd began to move away, towards guild hall, they didn't dare to disobey Erza's command.

"It's just a mock battle…" Max grunted.

"Yeah, why can't we see it from close?..." Alzak agreed.

"I'm beginning to worry…" Levy said, looking back at Erza. "They're not going to use powerful spells, are they?"

"Let's proceed," Natsu said as other mages were far enough.

"Yes," Erza replied, assuming battle stance. "I'd like to ask you to not hold back," she added, as emerald light covered her body, "I want to test myself against strong opponent."

"You're talking too much," Natsu replied emotionlessly. "I wouldn't worry about me holding back if I were you," He added, looking at Erza with his red glowing eyes, "Because you've already been defeated."

"What?!" Elf exclaimed as she suddenly noticed that she's chained to big rock that appeared behind her from nowhere. Before she could understand what's going on Natsu dashed to her and smashed his fist into her face. Due to power of the blow Erza crashed into rock behind her, almost breaking it in half. Hard to say how she's managed to not lost consciousness, but she definitely was dazed. Several trickles of blood flowed down as she hung on chains, her nose was broken and she surely lost anterior teeth.

"Only those who serves me allowed to look into my eyes," Dread master said as he took his gunblade, **Overture**. Natsu pointed gun at Erza and shot, seemingly his gunblade was able to shoot chakra-empowered bullets.

"AAAAAGH!" Elf let out heart-rending scream as her left leg was torn off with the power of impact. However, blood didn't flow from torn-open knee, instead, grave worms began to crawl out from wound. Crowd of Fairy Tail mages stood still, they seemed deeply shocked. Well, anyone would be shocked and horrified with that sight, however… "I shee…" Erza said. She was lisping duo to lost teeth but her voice sounded surprisingly calm. "Sho this is the powel of Shalingan's genjutsu…" She said, spitting with blood.

_'What?'_ Actually, Natsu was quite surprised. She's not only aware about Natsu's eyes true name, she's also knew that Sharingan is capable of creating genjutsu (and she knows that name also). Dread master didn't give away his feelings, but his interest towards this girl grew significantly. He got several questions to her, but, she'll probably won't answer them for no good reason. As such, he has to give her a reason… "Fascinating," He said. "It's been a long while since somebody managed to see through my illusion. However, it doesn't change anything… Even if you know that this is illusion, you can't get out. Pain is real, and it'll brake your will to fight. You've lost." As Natsu said that, his gunblade switched to sword form and with swift swing he cut off Erza's right arm.

"AAAAAUUHH!" Despite Natsu and his sword were illusive, pain was quite real. Erza was breathing heavily, but when she raised her head and looked at Natsu, she was smiling. "You ale wlong to celeblate victoly just yet…" Elf lisped. "I'm not aflaid of pain… You won't blake me… Pain… will… lelease… me!"

In real world, spectating mages of Fairy Tail were confused. Neither Natsu nor Erza moved a finger since their 'battle' began.

"Hey, are you going to fight or not?!" Cana asked.

"Yeah, we came here not to watch you staring at each other!" Max agreed.

"The man should fight for real!" Elfman shouted.

"Hey, look, something's happening!" Levy suddenly exclaimed. Erza's body began to radiate emerald light, which was becoming brighter with each second.

"AAAAAUUUUGH!" Erza suddenly screamed, as mystic power around her disappeared.

"Ahh!" Crowd gasped from unexpectedness. "Erza!" "You're all right?!" "What's happened?!" "He didn't do anything, why she's screaming?!"

However, Erza ignored shouts from crowd. Genjutsu was broken and Erza again could control her body, besides, since her teeth actually were intact she now could speak normally. "Oh damn… that's hurt…" She said, "…but it worked…" Then she looked at dread master and used her mystic weave, her power manifested itself in form of two long swords. "I won't give up that easily," She noted, rising her weapon.

"Incredible…" Natsu admitted. "I thought that this ludicrous piercing of yours is just a poor attempt of self-expression, but seemingly I was wrong…" Dread master spoke out. When Erza created an aura of mystic power around herself, Natsu noticed that these piercings were absorbing it. Seemingly, these rings and barbells weren't made of solid metal, but they're containing lacrima inside. Lacrima could absorb Erza's power, and due to this, all piercings were heating up. As soon as lacrima enters oversaturation state heating up speed drastically increases, and metal becomes hot enough to cause severe pain to Erza's body, this is why all her piercings were silver – this metal possesses pretty high thermal conductivity. And intense pain not caused by the genjutsu is quite desperate but reliable way to bring senses back in order, thus interrupting enemy's control. "That piercing isn't an adornment… this is your protection from genjustu… quite inventive, I have to say," Natsu admitted.

"I told you, I won't give up that easily, en gardé!" Erza shouted and assaulted Natsu with flurry of blows. However, Natsu quickly drew out real **Overture,** and using his eyes' prediction capability dread master parried all elven knightess' attacks. In fact, Natsu parried all her attacks with one arm, and he didn't move an inch, he still stood where he was when battle began. And he didn't try to fight back. "What are you doing?!" Erza exclaimed, seemingly Natsu's demeanor made Erza angry, he seemed not interested in fighting at all, "Fight me seriously!" She demanded.

Dread master looked at her with evaluating sight. "You know, initially I was intending to quickly defeat you with genjutsu only, thus discouraging your desire to bother me anymore. However…" Natsu's eyes began to glow slightly "…since the moment we met I began to think that you already have seen eyes like mine, and you just confirmed my suspicions. Thus, I've got a bit more motivation to fight, but still, I'm not going to fight just for nothing. You asked me for a fight because you want to test your powers against Sharingan, do you?" Erza doesn't seemed surprised as Natsu used real name of his hypnosis technique, which only confirmed Natsu's guess that she's familiar with this word. "You want me to fight seriously? So be it, but with one condition," Dread master announced.

"What is it?" Erza asked, narrowing her eyes.

"Information," Natsu replied shortly. "I got several questions to you and, no doubts, you have a lot of questions to me. Let information be the prize in this battle. If you'll defeat me – I'll answer your questions, all of them. If I win – you will answer mine. If you're agree, then let's fight."

"And if I refuse?" Elf asked, thus she already knew the answer.

"Then I'll turn around and walk away," Natsu replied; well, it was pretty obvious.

Erza stood silently, eyeing Natsu. No doubts she was estimating her chances, comparing the risk of losing to value of information she can get from him.

"Alright…" Erza decided, raising her swords once again. Needless to say that while they were talking, crowd of spectators grew very impatient. Disgruntled shouts were sounding pretty often. All of them, of course, were ignored.

"You got guts, I give you that," Natsu replied, "One more thing before we begin. Come at me with everything you have, do not hesitate. If you hope to at least scratch me then you should attack with intent to kill," He said, raising his sword. "**Fire Release: Great Fireball!**" There was nothing more to say so Natsu breathed out huge fireball towards elven warrior.

"Wow!" Erza exclaimed, barely avoiding Natsu's attack. Erza was sure that this is not another genjutsu – fireball was quite real. It slightly burned her left arm as she jumped aside, fireball flew forth and exploded near crowd of spectators. "Hey, careful!" She shouted, warning Natsu to not shoot towards other Fairy Tail mages.

"Care about yourself," He replied indifferently, "No one invited them here, **Fire Release: Great Dragon Fire!" **Natsu made a 'Horse' hand seal and shot two dragon head-shaped fireballs high into the air.

_'The same technique he used against Erigor!'_ Erza thought, seeing Natsu's actions, _'But why he shot into the sky? Oh shit… Don't tell me he wants to create another thunderstorm to crash me with that lightning beast?!'_

"No," Natsu said, tracing Erza's sight, "That's tempting, but I'm not going to destroy half of this city just to defeat you."

_'He also can read thoughts?!'_ Elf was slightly shocked, but that question remained without answer. "Oh, damn!" She shouted as she noticed that fireballs turned around and now were heading down, straight at her. Dodging an attack from above wasn't an option, Erza had no choice, **"Pillars of Creation!"** Erza made two dozens of pillars made of white marble, each one was braided with vines and glowing with emerald light. Pillars bended, creating sort of a dome above Erza. Fireballs crashed into magical dome, creating massive explosions, however, when smoke and fire dissipated, magical dome remained intact. Erza was unharmed, but Natsu noticed that she's breathing heavily – such a spell wasn't easy to perform.

"Not bad," Dread master said, observing Erza's protection. "A-class defensive mystic spell… My B-class technique had no chances of braking through that defense…" Suddenly, Natsu raised his gunblade 'Overture' and plunged it into the ground, **"Lightning Release: Thunder Gate!"** Out of clear sky, a dozen of lightning struck Erza's defensive dome. Powerful and loud blast annihilated elf's defense, also knocking down almost all spectating Fairy Tail mages. However, at the last moment Erza escaped the dome, riding her white winged horse – Pegasus.

"Hey, what the hell are you doing?!"

"That's dangerous!"

"You could kill her!"

Several angry shouts sounded from the crowd, and of course Natsu ignored them. By the way, while everyone's attention was chained to battle between Natsu and Erza, no one noticed that Lucy and Gray weren't present among spectators anymore.

**"Fire Release: Great Dragon Fire!"** Natsu again launched two dragon head-shaped fireballs at Erza, and since they were homing, elf and her magical winged horse had to show miracles of aerobatics to avoid being fried.

_'Damn, how he can use so powerful spells almost without preparation?!' _Erza thought, still avoiding fireballs that were chasing her. She couldn't understand how he can use so powerful spells so fast. Besides, she couldn't rid of feeling that, despite Natsu promised to fight her seriously, he's still just toying with her, or, most likely, testing her. However, even if so, she had no chances to counterattack Natsu in her situation – he was too powerful in range combat. Erza had no choice – she turned her winged horse around and flew straight at Natsu. She managed to shorten the distance between herself and dread master so quickly that he had no chance to use another technique (or at least it seemed so). Riding forth, her Pegasus was leaving a trail of emerald light.

_'So, she's not just an eye candy,'_ Natsu thought, elf's speed was quite remarkable. When she was close, Erza engaged him in close combat, still being astride, using two swords made of emerald light. This time, she was much more concentrated, and used her mount as an advantage, so Natsu was forced to use his kenjutsu skills seriously to protect himself. Her mystic winged horse was fleshless, so it couldn't be harmed by physical attacks.

Erza's pegasus was quite remarkable magical creature – elf could ride on it, yet Natsu's physical attacks couldn't harm it. In addition, Erza was quite good with her swords. In fact, she was slightly slower than Mirajane, but her moves were much smoother, so smooth that it was hard to see where one move ends and another begins. Hard to see for all… but not for a Sharingan wielder.

"I am disappointed, Erza…" Natsu said, easily deflecting her attacks with one sword. "I was expecting much more from renowned 'Silken Princess…'," He continued to talk, easily parrying Erza's attacks, "But in the end, you even haven't forced me to make a single step," Natsu still stood where he was when battle began. "I admit, you've analyzed me well – I remember that you stood aside, without interfering, watching my techniques back then, in Clover. Well, it's kinda obvious that I prefer long-range combat, but…" Natsu covered his left palm with lightning energy "…why you decided that close combat is my weak spot? **Raikiri!**" With one swing Natsu's energy attack destroyed both Erza's mystic swords, shattering them to pieces, "I have no weak spots."

Erza seemed shocked as Natsu pointed his gunblade at her, "It's over."

"Yes, it's over!" Elf suddenly shouted and clapped her palms, "You lost!" All of a sudden, emerald seal flashed right beneath Natsu and in the next moment he was entrapped into very dense shrub of magic vines. Seemingly, using her advantage in height, since she was mounted, Erza forced him to look upward, keeping ground beneath Natsu's feet out of field of vision of his Sharingan, at the same time using her Pegasus' hoot to draw a mystic seal around dread master.

"I can't believe it…" Natsu rolled his eyes. He actually seemed surprised, even confused a bit. "What's wrong with me, how could I do not recognize this mystic weave power?" Erza couldn't understand what he's talking about, but, honestly, she wasn't interested in his bubbling. Elven warrior-mage created a huge bow made of emerald light and prepared to shoot a massive arrow at Natsu, point blank. Seemingly, she remembered his words – 'fight me with intent to kill' – and she took these words seriously.

"What is this?!" One of spectating mages asked.

"This is… Erindel's arrow! Erza's most powerful attack spell!" Max shouted.

"Erza, don't! If you'll shoot this arrow point blank!…"

"Second time I fell for this trifle…" Natsu continued to talk to himself. _'**Harmony…** Secret mystic weave style created by elven empress Erindel and was passed down along women's bloodline. I thought it died together with her granddaughter…'_ Natsu looked at Erza, "I applaud you," He said. "Your conceptual skills are quite remarkable. You even noticed that when I'm bored my attention begins to dissipate. And your woman's intuition didn't fail you – I could destroy your swords instantly when you've approached, thus not giving you time to draw a seal beneath me. But you guessed that I'll play with you a little more…" Natsu was completely paralyzed, yet he doesn't seemed worried at all.

"It's good that you're so talkative," Erza said, straining a bow-string, "I hope you'll remain the same, answering my questions!" She released her arrow, but, suddenly, Natsu's left eye flashed, space twisted and arrow just disappeared without trace. Erza stood in silent shock, she got no idea about what just happened.

"Your questions? Child, are you really think that you've won? You simply got access to 'Level 2'," He said. With burst of violet energy Natsu manifested **Susanoo**'s ribcage, destroying vines that were holding him. "Silken princess, you learned a lot of things about Sharingan, yet you didn't understand the meaning of what you've learned. Well, in that case I'll explain myself." Ribcage dissipated and Natsu dashed forth to Erza, jumped up grabbed her by throat and smashed his knee to her back. He was moving so fast that Erza couldn't react, and blow was so devastating, elf thought that her body is going to break in half. She had no time to scream as now she was watching into his Mangekyō point blank. "I am absolute. My eyes can see future, and thus, I can easily change it!" Natsu lifted elven girl up and threw her on the ground with such force that she made a crater with her body. "And my Choku Tamoe Sharingan can see further than anyone else's."

"**Amaterasu!**" Natsu's right eye flashed and Erza's winged horse began to burn with black flame. Natsu knelt and smashed his fist into the ground, "**Explosion Release: High-explosive blow!**" He sent his chakra through the ground and it exploded right beneath Erza, throwing her into the air. Erza's pegasus was remote-controlled, however, even if she actually could try to use it now to fly away, mystic horse was completely consumed with black flames. However, with Natsu's drastically increased speed, it wouldn't help anyway. Erza's body flew up, she was heavily contused and couldn't move a muscle, however, she didn't even tried.

_'So, this is how it is…'_ Elf thought. She no longer was feeling pain, only thing what she was feeling now is hopeless despair. Within a blink of an eye she got three devastating blows, which she had no chance to avoid or parry. Besides, Natsu broke free from her trap without moving a finger, with power of his Sharingan alone. _'These eyes… it's hopeless to defeat them. All that time I spent… for gathering information… for training… it all was a complete waste. So long I was waiting… only to learn this last, bitter lesson…'_

Natsu raised his arm, creating bright sphere of very dense, spiraling chakra. He jumped up to land this last, finishing blow. "**Rasengan!**" And right before Natsu landed his blow he saw Erza's face. She was smiling…

_'I can't help anyone, I can't avenge anyone… There's no hope for me anymore… A hundred years I was just deluding myself,'_ She was thinking. She saw a bright sphere in Natsu's hand, and weak smile beamed on her face. _'C'mon,'_ she thought, _'Do it. I am useless trash, my life means nothing. Finish me, Sharingan user. Do what your master had to do a hundred years ago…'_

When Natsu saw her smile, he understood that what he is doing now is completely needless. She is defeated, her will was broken. But it was too late to stop his attack. Natsu smashed his Rasengan into Erza's chest, sending her to the ground with massive shockwave. Natsu only could use basic form of Rasengan, but it was brought to perfection. All spectating mages had to shield their eyes from dust wave. When dust dissipated, Erza was lying on the bottom of pretty big crater, made by her own body. Her mythril elven chainmail was ripped to shreds, she was lying almost naked.

Spectating people were completely confused. Five seconds ago Natsu was entrapped into Erza's spell, and she seemed victorious. However, now Natsu appeared from dust with Erza in his arms, elf seemed unconscious.

"Hey, what's happened?!"

"Erza, you're alright?!"

Very worried shouts sounded from the crowd as people rushed to Natsu, who was carrying elven warrior. "Step aside," Natsu ordered, as he was walking somewhere, but not towards guild hall, "She needs medical attention."

"What's going on?!"

"How is she?!"

"She's unconscious," Natsu replied shortly, irritated by the fact that he has to play captain obvious.

"What happened?!" All Fairy Tail mages were continuing to ask.

"It was just a mock battle!" Worried shouts sounded from crowd. "How such a thing could happen?!"

"I don't know," Dread master replied quietly. "I do know, however, that it's been a very long while since I saw someone who so desperately wanted to die…" As Natsu said it, all Fairy Tail mages froze like paralyzed. Yes, she lovered her guard at the very last moment, however, Natsu had faint feeling that this girl doesn't value her own life… "Partially it was my mistake," Natsu admitted, "My last attack was completely needless. However, she herself lowered her defense right before my attack, this is why she got so much damage. Why she tried to commit suicide with my help – I should ask you about that." Fairy Tail mages stood as if they all lapsed in idiocy, staring at Erza's body. Natsu sighed, "You two," He pointed at Levy and Cana, "You're going to the hospital with me, doctors might need you to answers some questions about her. I'll go ahead, you should catch up quickly…" As he said that, Natsu disappeared, using **body flicker jutsu**, leaving Fairy Tail mages shocked and speechless.

* * *

July 11, Year X784, 18:34, Magic council building.

Mid-aged man with round sunglasses, dressed in long white robe, entered the room. It was councilor Lieji.

"Jellal, any news from rune knights unit we sent to arrest him?" He asked.

Lieji was addressing tall, blue-haired elf, who stood near big window. Elf turned around and looked at man, revealing two sharingans in his eye sockets. "Lieji-senpai? No, not yet," He replied, with slight shade of annoyance in his voice.

"Are you sure we shouldn't have sent more troops, Jellal?" Elder councilor wondered. "According from what I've learned about him, he's dangerous and unpredictable."

"No," Jellal replied. "Senpai, we've already discussed that. Rest of the council didn't give us approval, aside from Ultear, you're the only one who supported my request. Thus, we cannot allow anyone learn that we're trying to bring him in. One unit is enough, those are people loyal personally to me."

"Alright, but remember, Jellal, if they fail and press will learn about it…" Lieji warned. "I cannot tolerate this 'Foundation' and its supporters any longer…"

"Of course, senpai," Jellal nodded, but seemingly his reasons to act was different from Lieji's. Door's lock clinked and someone else entered the room. "Oh, captain," Blue-haired elf smiled, "We were just talking about you." That was rune knight captain, the one who was leading rune knights unit that Natsu met on his way from meeting.

"Report," Councilor Lieji requested.

Captain came closer, looked at Jellal, and started to talk, ignoring elder councilor. "Yo, little pup. Tell me, you really thought that I let them arrest me?" Voice belonged to rune knight captain, but words were Natsu's, programmed into knight's head via genjutsu. Both Jellal and Lieji seemed shocked.

"What are you saing!? Captain?!" Lieji shouted.

"Senpai!" Jellal didn't allow elder councilor to approach the knight, "Stay away, his mind was subjugated, _he_ is controlling him!"

"I hope you proud with yourself, because of you I had to slaughter an entire platoon of fair and honorable soldiers…" Captain continued to speak.

"What?!" Lieji exclaimed in disbelief as rune knight continued to talk.

"You cretin really thought that I won't dare to defy 'council's will'? I fear no one, least of all you," He said. "Though, I'm pretty sure that you don't have council's official sanction. Want me, darling? Then come yourself. I wanted to talk face to face with you for a while… or, rather, eye to eye…"

"You…" Jellal was gnashing his teeth.

"And last thing…" Captain said as his eyes suddenly flashed, reflecting Natsu's Sharingan, "As a gift, I'll show you my art." He suddenly dashed forth and tried to grab both Jellal and Lieji, when he moved, upper button of his jacked unbuttoned, revealing **explosive seals** beneath his cloths, most likely his entire body was glued over with these seals, "My art… is an explosion!"

Powerful blast destroyed at least one third of council's building.

* * *

July 11, Year X784, 21:42, Fairy Tail guild hall.

Natsu, Cana and Levy have returned to guild hall. Other guild members were here, worriedly waiting for news as Makarov didn't allow the entire crowd to go to hospital. "She's in coma, but her life is out of danger," Natsu informed.

"Coma?!"

"Seriously?! Erza?!"

"What have you done to her?!"

Of course, some people were looking at Natsu accusingly, thinking that he overdid it, though no one thought that he hurt Erza on purpose. However, accidents during practice fights could happen, and seemingly even stupidest members of Fairy Tail knew that.

"Doctors said that it may take some time, but she'll recover eventually," Cana added, looking into the floor. She also felt herself guiltily as she was the one inciting to that mock battle more than anyone else.

"She has unusually strong regeneration capability, so physically she'll recover relatively soon," Natsu confirmed, "Her mental state, however, is what should worry us most of all…"

People began to whisper between each other, they were remembering what Natsu's said earlier, _'…she tried to commit suicide with my help…'_ Right now Natsu had nothing more to say, so he exchanged few words with Makarov and left the guildhall. On his way out he met three Fairy Tail mages, which were walking towards guild hall, with very grim face expressions. That were Nab, Warren and Wakaba. Obviously, they didn't find any trace of Macao, as expected.

_'Oh, more bad news…'_ Dread master thought, his internal voice actually sounded quite ironic. _'I guess Makarov will postpone announcing your report,'_ He speculated. Erza being in coma, and now news about Macao's demise… it may be too many bad news for one day.

* * *

Time and date unknown, the "Ascension" base.

"Milady, are you awake?" Quite high woman's voice asked from behind the door.

"Yes, come in," Andariel replied.

Door opened, and elven girl entered the room. She was pretty young, slim, rather cute woman, dressed like handmaiden. She wore identification badge and brought brushes and cleaning fluids – so seemingly she _was_ an actual handmaiden. Dread mistress stood in front of mirror, combing her hair. Elf put her stuff on dressing table and began to make bed. "Are you leaving, milady?"

"Yes," Andariel replied, still looking into mirror, as if she couldn't divert her eyes from her own beautiful self. "Brother wants Aurellin to be captured…"

"Aurellin?!" Elven girl's eyes widened, "Gold dragon, queen of Aeire peak?!"

"Darling, even if you're local, you're working for Ascension now, you shouldn't be worried about some dragons and gods," Dread mistress reminded.

"I'm…" Elf stuttered, "I'm not worried about her, it's about you! She's immensely powerful!"

"Is that sarcasm?" Andariel asked, as she finally looked at elf, revealing her eyes. Eyes with ripple-like pattern which spreads over the eyeball, with red sclerae and irides, five thin black circles around each pupil, with three tomoe on first, third and fifth rings, making it nine tomoe total. Her right eye was crimson as her left eye was bright-red with some shade of orange. "I've already told you to keep your sarcasm to yourself, haven't I? You want me to deprive you of your weekly bonus?"

"Ah?!" Elf exclaimed in confusion. Obviously she wasn't sarcastic but truly worried.

Andariel sighed. "Your concern is very touching, but only thing you should worry about is my room being clean and fresh," Dread mistress said. "First of all it is not me but my brother who's paying your salary. And second…" She sighed again. "Yes, she's strong, she's queen of hearts in our deck, but does it really change anything?" Andariel again looked into mirror. "You know, child, I'm actually missing that. Thrill of battle, when you need to strain all your powers to defeat your enemy. However… after I awoke the final form of my eyes… I feel that, in this world, there's no one left to be a worthy challenge for me. Gods… Dragons… Guardian corps… They all sucks. _Only I can defeat myself_!"

* * *

And this is it for now. See you in the next chapter – _Miracles don't happen_.


	6. Miracles don't happen, part I

Hello, everyone. I know, it's been a while since I've published something, however, due to current circumstances I simply cannot write faster. Anyway, here's new chapter, I hope it's not too messy.

* * *

**ValinNight, Natsu is Awesome, JacobStoneclaw, FanFictionHunter, Lintum1, John Bob, johndoe5574, JohnV1896, Guest, Supergoddad, emoryjmorrill, Guest,** people, many thanks for your **review**s, I'm very sorry that I couldn't get this chapter ready earlier.

**Lightningblade49**, I wouldn't say so, in contrary – Erza's will is very strong. But will always should have some foundation. Erza lost her foundation, thus she also lost her will – all why and why will be explained during ToH arc.

**Guest**, I'll try to explain background lore as good as possible, as it's very different from canon.

**dayvon135**, who knows? She lived so long ago…

**Fairynatsudragneel2345**, no, of course Natsu do not have dragon's powers, of course he's not E.N.D. and here's no E.N.D. at all because Zaref has completely different background.

Also, I'd like to say it now to prevent any further questions – Natsu's harem will only contain three girls, it has been decided from the very beginning of the story. Even more – it's essential for the story.

* * *

**Chapter VI – Miracles don't happen, part I**

…

July 12, Year X784, 7:39 AM, Natsu's mansion.

Lisanna and Mirajane were in shower room, washing each other. As usual, tonight they were ruthlessly fucked until they both passed out, using as many perversions as they could invent. However, something was unusual. For example, they both were ordered to go to bed as soon as Natsu returned from guildhall. Of course, such an order shouldn't be repeated twice, as both siblings are extremely dutiful when it comes to concubines' duty. But still it was strange, as Natsu didn't even asked how girls' training is going (Mirajane also was ordered to train as there are still huge room for her combat power improvement). Besides, today both girls were awoken much earlier than usual. In overall, it seemed like their master in some kind of hurry.

As sisters came out from bathroom, they found Dread Master already dressed up, reading some documents. "You ready?" He asked as soon as girls entered the room. "Good. I guess you noticed that I'm acting like I'm in hurry?" He asked, still looking into the scroll in his hands.

"Yes," Lisanna nodded.

"Is something wrong, Master?" Mirajane wondered.

"Wrong? No," Natsu replied, "Let's call it 'slight change of situation'. Yesterday, I had a mock battle with that red-haired elf, Erza," Natsu decided to give a short version of yesterday's events. "Due to some concourse of circumstances, she's in coma now…"

"Really?!" Mira exclaimed. She sounded surprised and also regretful, probably because she couldn't see elf's ass being kicked pretty badly.

"Really," Natsu replied. "No worries – that was approved mock battle, incidents happen, I got no problem with the guild. However, during battle I discovered something… unusual. I myself can't say anything definite now, but I have to be here when she recovers, that's for sure…" Natsu added.

Indeed, 'Silken princess' suddenly lost her will to live, right in the middle of battle, and with high probability Natsu himself, or something he did, was the reason for this. As such, he couldn't be sure of Erza's intentions anymore, she actually might try to finish what she started during their fight (i.e. suicide) as soon as she wake up, and Natsu couldn't allow it. Not that he cared about elf herself, but about information in her head…

"On the other hand," Dread Master continued to explain, "I already got prepayment for that Galuna job I told you about. This is urgent job, and I don't want to risk my reputation. Summarizing everything aforesaid, I have only one option – we should go and deal with that so called 'Galuna island curse' as soon as possible."

"We understand," Lisanna said as both demonic sisters nodded to their master.

"Good," Natsu said as he put his scroll aside and finally looked at girls. Both demonesses were still nude, and their bodies were still a bit wet, glittering very seductively. But now wasn't the time for such thoughts… "Lisanna, come here," Natsu called for younger sister, pointing at place right in front of himself. "Yesterday I wasn't in mood for that, so to say, but now let me evaluate the results of your training." Despite she just started, first results should already be observable.

"She was training industriously," Elder sister reported, as she was tasked not only to train herself but also oversee her younger sibling.

Lisanna approached Natsu, to be honest she seemed a bit nervous… but that's understandable. "Closer," Natsu ordered as he grabbed girl by her buttocks and pulled closer to himself.

"Ah!" Lisanna yelped, "Master, please, that's, ah… arouses me…"

"Endure," Natsu replied indifferently as he began to examine girl's body with his gloving eyes. It seemed like he was able to trace some… lines on Lisanna's skin, or rather, under her skin. "Damn…" Dread Master swore as he examined young demoness' body far and wide, "It's not working…"

"But master! I was training ha…" Lisanna exclaimed in attempt to justify herself but Natsu pressed his index finger to her lips. "Shh…" He shushed, "No need for excuses, it's not your fault," He said, "It's rather I got ahead of myself… not now!" He commanded when slutty demoness swallowed finger that he pressed to her lips and began to suck it.

"Jane, dress up," Dread master gave order to elder sister and then again turned to Lisanna. "It seems that simple 'replace chakra with natural energy' doesn't working…" Natsu thought aloud. "Not with such complex combat style as 'paper angel', at least. It seems that to make it work for you I have to write new magic formulas to replicate all jutsus… In other times it would be interesting experiment…" Dread Master continued to think aloud, "But now we definitely have no time for that…"

"So… what shall I do now…?" Lisanna wondered.

Natsu looked at younger sister with irony. Hope in her voice was clearly recognizable, probably she hoped that now Natsu will abandon his desire to use her on missions and instead she will be assigned with something like handmaiden's duties… in addition to her concubine duties, of course. "Don't you worry, my dear little whore (for succubus it's actually a compliment), I always have several spare plans…" As he said that, Dread Master stood up and headed to big floor-standing mirror that stood in room's corner.

"You should consider yourself privileged," Natsu said, looking at mirror. "You'll be granted a gift," He added, and for some reason he smiled, as if remembering something. "You know, she adored mirrors, was almost obsessed with them," Dread Master said, and it was hard to understand – was he talking to Lisanna and Mirajane, or to himself, and about who he was talking… "Mirrors, they were reflecting her beautiful self… but mirrors can be used in completely different manner."

Both girl seemed confused, but Natsu seemingly didn't care. "Jane," he addressed elder sister, "Go to train station, buy tickets to Hargeon for us," He ordered, as he gave her money. "Yes, for all three of us," Natsu confirmed as Lisanna uncertainly pointed at herself.

"But, master…" Mirajane said uncertainly. She was a bit worried – Lisanna didn't learn any combat magic yet, she hardly will be of any use… Besides, isn't that mission dangerous?

Natsu, however, ignored her worries. "Be swift," He commanded, "And remember – lux-class carriage, nothing else." Unable to disobey direct order from her soul's owner, Mirajane had no choice but to comply. She gave Lisanna one last, slightly worried sight, and left the room, knock of her heels could be heard while she was walking downstairs.

As such, Lisanna was left tête-a-tête with Dread master. She was still nude and still uncertain – what he's going to do about her lack of combat power. Natsu, in the meantime, returned to mirror and looked into it again. "Legends about your goddess, Andel, does they say something about some of her servants or something like that?" He suddenly asked.

"Huh?!" Lisanna seemingly was quite surprised with such a question. But Natsu stood silently, clearly waiting for answer, so girl had to say something. "Well," She said uncertainly, "Legend says that she had ten 'angels' at her side… but, sadly, almost all mentions about that were lost…" Lisanna really liked old legends, and she really was sad that almost all of them were forgotten.

"Well, basically, it is truth," Natsu said.

"What?!" Demoness exclaimed.

"Andel, whose real name, as I already mentioned, was Andariel, actually had ten elite guardians. Five elves and five demons, enforcers, each granted with unique power, so called "**Seiki Dōryoku**", astral power – neither magic nor curse or mystic weave, more like artificial chakra… and you will be granted power of one of those guardians."

"M… m… me…?!" Lisanna couldn't believe, she stared at dread master with her mouth wide open.

"Yes, you," Dread master confirmed. "Soul of each guardian belonged to Andariel, just like your soul belongs to me. You're well-suited for that, and you will learn why, soon enough." As Natsu said that, he bit his finger, making it to bleed slightly. With his own blood he painted reverse cross on mirror's surface, made Ox → Monkey → Snake → Tiger hand seal sequence, and then touched mirror's surface, "**Summon: Void Realm!**"

Mirror's surface suddenly became pitch-black, and ripples were surging across it, as if mirror's surface turned into black water. Then, slowly, ten shining crystals surfaced above black 'water', illuminating the room with mystical light. "Child, come closer," Natsu ordered, looking at crystals.

Lisanna made several steps toward Dread Master. She couldn't disobey, she couldn't even think – girl seemed like she just lost her will, as entranced, she couldn't divert her eyes from those crystals.

"Oh, look – this one's resonating,' Dread Master said as if thing were going better than he was expecting. Ten crystals were floating above black 'water', but orange one were shining brighter than others, and even eliciting some sparks. Nine crystals submerged back into black 'water', and moment later 'water' dissipated as mirror again became common mirror. However, orange crystal was still floating in the room, sparkling and shining, as if it was impatient. "Accept the gift," Natsu said as he waved his arm towards Lisanna. At that moment, orange crystal literally shot towards young demoness, as it hit her right into the middle of her chest.

"Ah!" Girl screamed as she was thrown back for about two meters and fell on floor as crystal easily passed through her skin and 'submerged' into her body. Few seconds have passed before Lisanna could comprehend what just happened. Despite she was in some sort of trance since the moment crystals appeared from the mirror, she actually remembered everything. "What happened?!" She exclaimed – no wonder that she actually was scared.

"No worries, everything's going as it should," Dread Master commented.

"But… I don't feel anything…" girl replied uncertainly. She looked at her own body, but seemingly nothing changed. Also, aside from initial impact, she really wasn't feeling anything. But Dread Master was looking at her indifferently, as if waiting for something.

About a minute has passed, and then… "Master! I feel something!" Lisanna exclaimed, as she suddenly began to feel heat inside her body.

"Yes, this is how it should be," Natsu nodded.

"But master!" Lisanna was actually quite scared, "The heat! It's… Ah! It's getting more hot!"

"Yes, I know. The transformation isn't completely painless," Dread Master said is if it was nothing special, "It might hurt a bit…"

"AAAAAAUUUUGHHHH!" Lisanna suddenly let out scream of agony as she fell on floor, definitely she was writhe with horrible, unspeakable pain. As demon, she had inborn, very high thermal tolerance, but heat inside her now was very far beyond tolerance level. Right now she was feeling like normal human would feel if every cell of her body was pocked with white-hot blade.

"…Or rather, you'll feel unimaginable agony," Natsu said, indifferently looking at woeful girl, who was rolling on floor and screaming horribly, her entire body now was covered with flame, which, however, didn't damage carpet or room's floor. "By the way, Andariel herself made all those crystals, and she deliberately made transformation process that painful… no idea why," Dread Master added, though it wasn't helpful, not at all.

Lisanna's torments lasted for about six-seven minutes, all this time she was screaming, crying and squirming in convulsions of agony, while Natsu was calmly observing that process, as if it was some sort of interesting experiment. Then, as suddenly as it appeared, flame around Lisanna's body dissipated and she stopped squirming and screaming. Right now, she was just lying on the floor, senselessly staring into space.

"Oh, good," Natsu said as he picked girl up and placed her on bed. Lisanna showed her reaction on that. It looked like she was in some sort of pain shock… And yes, she was in deep pain aftershock, however, it fact, it wasn't the reason of her current condition – she was sitting on bed, just as Natsu placed her, and looked senselessly into the wall.

* * *

About 20 more minutes have passed, but Lisanna still was in trance-like condition. Still sitting on bed, looking into the wall. Natsu, in the meantime, finished all his paperwork, and now stood near window, waiting for Mirajane to return. "Just in time," He said as he heard knock of her high heels on the stair. Moment later elder sister entered the room.

"Master!" Mirajane raised up her right hand, showing three tickets. She seemed quite satisfied with herself – considering her lack of experience with human's world, the fact that she managed to buy right tickets all by herself was quite an achievement, at least from her own point of view. Natsu approached and took the tickets. Indeed, Mira did everything right – right train, right destination and even right carriage. "Master… what's with Lisanna?..." Though, Mira's tone changed quickly as she noticed her younger sister sitting on bed, starring into nowhere and unmoving, as if she turned into statue.

"Don't worry, she's just busy," Natsu replied simply.

"Busy?" Mirajane looked at Dread Master in worry and confusion.

"Yes, kind of," He confirmed, as he hid tickets in his pocket. "She was endowed with ancient power while you were gone. Process was completely successful, but now a huge amount of information is flowing into her mind, all basics about her new powers, so now her brain's so busy processing all this information, that she can't do anything that requires participation of cerebral cortex," Natsu explained. "She can't event percept us right now."

"Ancient power?" Mira approached her sister, she was still worried, as Lisanna showed no reaction on her sister.

"Yep," Natsu nodded, "She's now one of Andel's 'angels', as your legends would say," He added casually.

"What?" Mirajane froze on place. She slowly turned around and stared at Dread Master, demoness looked like she just lapsed into idiocy. Right now she could be used as illustration for 'deep confusion' dictionary entry.

"I told her – she should consider herself privileged," Natsu said. "She now wields power of one of ten Andariel's elite guardians, guardian of eternal flame – Ifreet. Right now she's learning how to use her new powers…" He explained, "But only on basic level, though…" Dread Master added. Bu the way, Natsu decided to omit information about Lisanna's internal physiology, which changed in many ways. In fact, girl was no longer a demon, she became **Seikirei**, astral spirit, but right now that information was no use for Mirajane anyway.

Elder sister was still looking at Natsu with saucer-wide eyes. "Stop looking at me like that," He said, his tone was quite ironic. "You know that I am 'Dread Master', yet it seems you still didn't comprehend what that means…" Natsu came closer to Mirajane. "You have to understand," He said, as he made very unexpected thing – Natsu gently touched Mira's chin and made her to look into his dreaded eyes, "All those legends you heard – no, they aren't true – they're very big understatement."

Well, it was easy to say, but not easy to comprehend, to be honest. Mirajane was very smart girl, but… well, Natsu was right – she still didn't comprehend what that means. Anyway, right now time was of the essence. "She will be like that for six ~ eight hours, but we can't wait that long, it's time for us to go to station."

"Eight hours!?" Mirajane exclaimed.

"It's learning curve, can't be helped," Dread Master replied. "Hmm… no, I don't want to strain my eyes with no reason… besides, we already have ticked for her…" Dread master was thinking aloud "…okay, just pick her up and carry to station, I'll hide her presence," He decided.

"Wait, master, shouldn't I dress her up?" Lisanna was still nude.

"Oh, don't worry about that," Natsu replied, opening door, "Clothing is no longer an issue for her, you'll see by yourself." It didn't explain anything, but Mira already was feeling herself dumb enough, so she decided to not ask more 'dumb' questions.

* * *

Natsu locked house's door. Mira stood behind him, she was carrying her still entranced sister on shoulder.

"Natsu!" Girl's voice suddenly called for Dread Master and his demoness. That was one of Fairy Tail members, small girl with short blue hair. Her name was Levy Mc…something, whatever. She ran closer, seemingly she was in great hurry as girl was out of breath. "Trouble!" She exclaimed, breathing heavily. She didn't notice Lisanna, as Natsu promised – he hid her presence, and Mirajane's presence as well, just for convenience.

"What is it?" Dread Master asked quickly, "Something wrong with elven girl, Erza?"

"Ah, no, no – she's okay…" Levy replied, still trying to catch her breath, "I mean, she's still in coma… well, it's not about her!"

"What is it then?" Natsu asked, not showing that he lost interest almost completely.

"It's Lucy and Gray!" Levy exclaimed, "Can you… can you go to the guild, master will explain everyt…"

"No," Natsu cut her off. "Our train to Hargeon will arrive soon, we already should hurry to the station," Dread Master explained, "I'm very sorry (no, he wasn't sorry at all), but if you need something from me – say it now."

"Ah… well…" Levy sounded quite discouraged, seemingly she was expecting… well, a bit more care about guildmates, maybe… but, right now, looking into those glowing and completely indifferent eyes she understood that here's no point to argue. "Okay, Lucy and Gray, we think they stole an S-class mission! Mission to Galuna island!"

"Stole?" Natsu asked again. "Ah, yes, I remember – Erza told something about special permission for S-class missions… so you mean they took mission without permission?" He guessed.

"Yes!" Levy exclaimed worriedly. "That mission is extremely dangerous! Laxus refused to bring them back, and Erza…" Levy's voice faded.

"Dangerous? I doubt that," Natsu snorted. "I can understand seamen, but you people are mages, don't tell me that any of you actually believed in that 'cursed island' nonsense. Besides, they are demon and half-elf, their combined age is more than 200 years, babysitting them would be a bit too much, don't you think?"

For a few moments Levy showed a puzzled look. Natsu looked at his wristwatch, "Okay, I really have to hurry up, Mirajane's already waiting for me." Though Mira wasn't at station but rather stood right beside Natsu (Levy just couldn't see her and her sister), it was truth that she was waiting. "Just tell me what you want from me," He said.

"Please, bring them back!" Levy exclaimed, and then added with some hesitation "…by force, if needed."

"Alright, I see what I can do," Natsu said as he nodded to Mirajane that she should follow him. "By the way, I'm pretty sure they're still in Hargeon. It's long way to Galuna from mainland, but convince seamen to travel right to the 'cursed island'… I doubt they managed to do that…"

* * *

July 11, Year X784, 21:28 (about ten hours before events in Natsu's house), Hargeon.

"Galuna island? Get yourselves outta here, I'm not going anywhere near that place!"

"Forget it. We don't even want to hear that place's name!"

And other answers of that kind were what Gray and Lucy received in response to their request to give them a ride to Galuna Island. Despite pretty late hour, here was quite a lot of people – it's port, after all. However, it didn't help Fairy Tail mages to find transport. Disappointed and curious as to why no sailors or fishermen would wanna go, they spoke to another group for answers.

"Sailors around here won't even talk about that island," a man in green shirt, who was sitting in a small fishing boat spoke up.

"That place is cursed," added the second man, who was wearing an orange shirt with a white cloth tied on his head and carrying a wooden create in his hands. "Going there'd be nothing but bad karma."

They spoke to another sailor, a man with tan skin, a black beard, a blue hat and a green cloak with a wide collar. "Dunno what your story is, but you won't find any sailor who'll go there. Even pirates are avoiding that place," he said to Lucy while Gray and was sitting on wooden crates near her.

"You can't be serious…" Lucy said desperately.

"What's wrong with these people?!" Gray exclaimed impatiently.

Blonde looked around nervously. "Gray… Shall we try to continue?..." She asked uncertainly.

"We can't give up now!" Gray exclaimed with passion. "If we won't deal with that 'curse' situation, then it will be up to that maniac!" No doubts Gray meant Natsu. Demon took request page from his pocked and showed it to his girlfriend:

"HELP US! REMOVE THE DEMONIC COURSE!" was the stated request; the promised reward was 7,000,000 jewels. Also that page had "S" stamp on it – definitely that was the stolen S-class mission.

"Look, those people are suffering!" Gray almost shouted. "But I'm pretty sure he doesn't give a damn about them and their fate, just like the government! He will just sink the entire island with that electrical dragon or some another insane spell! No island – no curse!" Gray spoke out with passion.

That's exactly what happened. When yesterday Natsu told to guild that he got inter-government's request to deal with situation about Galuna island, Gray got very bad feeling about this. He deduced that Natsu probably won't be carrying investigation about 'curse' so he decided to act. Though Lucy had doubts, Gray managed to convince her to help… probably the one of Zodiac keys as reward helped a bit, though… In any case, while everyone was watching Natsu and Erza's mock battle, demon and half-elf sneaked onto second floor and took S-class request, after that they immediately headed to train station and took earliest train to Hargeon, they wanted to arrive to Galuna earlier than Natsu, as early as possible.

"We should help these people! We have to deal with that curse ourselves!" Gray was so turned on that he didn't even notice that his curse began to manifest itself, enveloping demon's body with purple glow. One of seamen seemingly noticed that.

The sailor in the green cloak had been watching the group and noticed the glow of Gray's body. "Magic?" he asked in surprise. "You people are mages?!" The two Fairy Tail members looked at sailor who added, "Are you going to break the island's curse?"

"That's our intentions," Blonde replied as slight hope lit up her face.

The sailor stared at demon and half-elf with his mouth agape. "Here, hop in then!" he waved at his boat, inviting two mages to get aboard.

"Huh?" Gray questioned. "He changed his mind that quick?"

"Who cares, get in!" Lucy urged her boyfriend.

* * *

July 12, Year X784, 1:46 AM (about six hours before events in Natsu's house), On approach to Galuna island.

"I'm getting this creeping feeling… of anxiety…" Lucy informed the others as she sat in the boat hugging her knees together and shivering a little.

"Hey, old man, why did you let us on the boat after all?" Gray asked, examining the sailor, whose back was facing the sea and almost cloudless sky.

The sailor turned to the ice-mage and said, "My name is Bobo. I used to live on Galuna Island some time ago…"

_'Weird name…'_ Gray thought.

"Huh, you're from there?" Lucy asked.

Seamen named Bobo didn't reply with a yes, his eyes fixed on the two. He turned his head, the moonlight was casting a shadow on left side of his face, "I fled from Galuna Island. Disaster will befall you all, too. Such is the fate of those who visit that island."

Lucy's brown eyes stared unblinkingly at Bobo, the man asking them, "Can you really lift the curse?"

The stellar-mage looked at Gray, who was passionlessly looking into the sea. Lucy turned back to the sailor and gasped as she saw what Bobo revealed to them. His left arm wasn't the same as the arm he used to steer the boat; in fact, it wasn't even human's arm. It looked to be a beast's arm, a dark purple one with claw instead of normal palm, to be more accurate.

"This is beast's curse..." He added, holding his hand out in front of two Fairy Tail mages.

"Mister! Your arm…!" Gray said as he looked back to the sailor, seeing his arm.

Lucy's brown eyes remained open, witnessing what she saw. "Curse? You don't mean…?"

"I can see the island!" Gray exclaimed, distracting Lucy from thoughts about horrors of being cursed.

"Yes, there it is," Bobo said as he lifted up his head slightly, looking to something in the distance. "The cursed island Galuna."

An Island could be seen in the distance. There was the destination of their request and the place where Gray hoped to get stronger, help people of Galuna, prove that total annihilation isn't the only solution… and earn some money. There was no going back now. No way to return to the mainland. Fairy Tail wizards do their job to the end. They saw the island, each with their own feelings surfacing from the sight: Gray had a stern look and Lucy was scared a little.

Blonde gasped; she noticed something strange on the top of the big mountain on the island. "What is that? The mountaintop is glowing…" Above the mountain, many blue robed figures were circled around a glowing light in the center. Their arms spread out, faces covered by a mask with a strange symbol on it as they chanted.

The Fairy Tail mages were so enthralled by the island's mysterious look that none of them noticed a big wave that was forming behind them.

"What's that sound?" Gray asked while Lucy looked toward the island, her expression completely spellbound. Demon looked back to see what the sound was and panicked a little when he saw the wave.

"H-Hey!" He called nervously to Lucy and the others. "It's going to engulf us! Hold on!" Gray shouted. "What the hell!?" He just noticed that seaman disappeared.

"Huh?! Where's the boat owner?!" Lucy also realized that Bobo was gone as she stood up on the boat in shock. "Where did he go?!" She asked turning his head.

"Don't mind that right now!" Gray shouted as he ran to boat's stern, knelt and extended his arms forward. Purple energy engulfed his hands, manifesting his magnetic field control curse. Using planet's magnetic field, Gray created a jet thrust. The boat started to move forward, quite fast. With that, boat managed to outran tidal wave and reach island's shore within fifteen minutes.

"Good job," Lucy sighed with relief when she safely stepped on the shore. "But what was with that man, anyway?" Lucy asked as she thought about Bobo, his demon arm, his abrupt disappearance and what he was talking about. "He said something about a beast's curse..."

"Don't worry," Gray gently embraced his girlfriend, "We'll dig to get to the end of it, but first we have to find a local village," Demon looked around. The skies became cloudy so it was hard to see anything around.

"Yes, I remember, the village chief is the one who posted the job. Let's go there first," Lucy agreed as she smiled a little while Gray unwrapped request and examined it one more time.

"Okay, I hope they don't mind late visitors…" Gray said as he and Lucy began to walk along the beach.

* * *

July 12, Year X784, 15:26, Open sea, several miles away from Hargeon.

"Ah?!" Lisanna suddenly came back to her senses, "Where am I?!" She perplexedly looked around. Last thing she could remember – indescribable pain, and now… She was lying on bed, inside rather small room, with one, small, round window… and, according to pitching, she was aboard some ship. She stood up and came to the bunkroom's door, as she opened it Lisanna saw steep stair. She walked up, and great sea view appeared in front of her.

"Hey, what is going on?" Lisanna asked some man, who just ran by her, but he just continued his way, as if he just didn't notice demoness, who, by the way, was still nude.

"It's useless, they can't see any of us," Natsu's voice sounded from behind. "We're sailing towards Galuna island now," Dread Master explained.

Unlike Gray and Lucy, Dread Master didn't try to find those seamen who'd be willing to take him and his servants to Galuna island. When he arrived to port, he simply looked around, chose fast and comfortable vessel, and used genjutsu on its crew, so now two-master yacht was heading towards 'cursed island'.

"Lisanna!" Elder sister appeared from nowhere and Lisanna almost jumped from Mirajane's worried exclamation, "Are you feeling alright?!" Of course Mira was worried about her younger sister – she spent almost eight hours in coma-like condition.

"Alright…?" Lisanna replied uncertainly, "No, I feel… awesome!" Girl suddenly shouted, even making her elder sister to take a step back. "I never felt anything like that in my life! That power… I can feel it surging through me! And I feel… something else… or rather, not feel… I can hear… something…"

"Echo of Andariel," Natsu said, looking somewhere aside. "Spirit crystal was created by her and each of ten guardians could her voice from anywhere. And even now… despite she's no more… her guardians can hear echo of her voice…" Dread Master turned to Lisanna, "But echoes fade. You belong to me now and you serve only to me," He reminded as his eyes flashed.

"Yes, I… I know…" Lisanna quickly knelt.

"Master…" Mirajane asked uncertainly. She remembered that Natsu said that she can ask any questions, will he answer or not… but it worth to try. "How it is… why…" She tried to formulate her question properly, "How is that you know so much about that Andariel person? Our legends… about Andel… they are more than four thousand years old! You are… you are not that old?"

Dread Master looked at Mirajane. He stepped closer and raised his arm. For a moment it seemed like he's going to hit her, but he just placed his palm on her head and disheveled her hair. "Not now," He replied. His voice sounded strange, as if he was actually sorry that he can't answer her question, but seemingly there were secrets, which he couldn't tell even to those, whose souls he owns. "Serve me faithfully, and one day you'll earn the privilege to know the answers for your questions, but not now…"

It was obvious that arguing isn't an option, so Mira just silently nodded.

"Now, let's check this one," Natsu came closer to Lisanna and examined young girl from tip to toe. "Very good. No signs of rejection, fusion almost complete," He concluded. "Now, 5th guardian of Andariel, Efreet, present us your territory!" Dread Master ordered.

"Yes, master!" Lisanna saluted. "**Elohim Gibor!**" She called, raising her hands to the sky. In a moment, bright flame covered Lisanna's body. Then flame took dress-like shape and began to form a robe. Within few seconds, flame faded as Lisanna now looked like godesses' from Japanese folklore, dressed in robe with a revealing neckline, a translucent sash and orange ribbons tied around a pair of forward- directed horns.

"This is your **Seikī** – astral dress. Wear it with pride, as it's not just your armor and your territory, it is also your raiment that marks you as one of ten guardians. Get used to it as, aside from my house, you will be wearing it everywhere, because it is also your protection," Natsu explained.

"Yes, master," Lisanna said as she bowed deeply. After that, Efreet wrapped her feet with flame and, using it as jet thrust, soared into the air.

"She's flying?!" Mirajane exclaimed in surprise, observing her younger sibling.

"All **Seikirei** could fly," Dread Master replied. "And that's only one of her many abilities, in fact, I'd say that you two just switched places," He added.

"What you mean?" Mirajane asked uncertainly.

"I mean that, even though she's on her basic level now, she's already stronger than you, plain and simple," Natsu explained with indifferent voice. "She's no longer needs your protection, rather, she will be protecting you from now on. And rest assured, she won't be on basic level for long, I'll make sure she'll reveal Efreet's full potential." Mirajane was looking at Natsu with her mouth wide open. "No need to be shocked so much, you actually may like to be 'younger' sister," He added as he gently touched Mira's chin and closed her mouth. "On the other hand, you may start spending less time on inventing perversions and more time on training, you're also very far from top of your potential," Dread Master noted as he slightly flicked Mira's pointed ear.

"Lord Natsu!" Lisanna called from above, "I see the island!" She shouted, pointing one o'clock of yacht's course.

"Oh, good," Natsu nodded. He headed to crewmate, which stood beside steersman, seemingly that was yacht's captain. Without saying anything Natsu looked into man's eyes. Few seconds later captain gave several orders to steersman and other crewmates. They were acting in completely normal way, as if it was their own idea to sail here, besides, they definitely couldn't see Natsu and his servants. Mirajane shivered a little, she still couldn't get used to it. Yes, she's a servant of Dread Master, but at least she's aware of that, unlike this ship's crew… but still she was curious.

"Master…" Mira asked uncertainly, "Is that **Kotoamatsukami** you mentioned before?" She remembered that Natsu described this genjutsu as one capable of controlling many people at the same time, and victims even ain't aware that they're under someone else's control.

"Of course not," Natsu said with somehow ironic expression. "Using her true **Kotoamatsukami**, Queen of Nightmares, Andariel, could control entire nations… What I'm using now's just a pale, limited copy, cheap imitation – I need direct eye contact and can control only small group of people, like small ship's crew…"

* * *

July 12, Year X784, 15:52, Island of Galuna.

Natsu ordered yacht to lie off, about four nautical miles from island's shore, as he just walked upon water and winged demon and flying spirit also had no difficulties making it to the island. "What's next, master?" Lisanna asked as all three now were standing on Galuna island's shore.

"Hmm…" Natsu was thinking aloud. "I think that elf will be in coma for at least three days, but still, I want to be on the safe side… Alright," He seemingly decided, "We'll look into this 'curse' problem and try to work out some solution, however, if problem appear to be non-solvable within 24 hours from this moment, we'll destroy this island for good."

"Destroy entire island?" Mirajane asked again.

"Yes," Dread Master confirmed, "In the end this island is uninhabited, at least according to government information, so no one going to miss it… even if it's not true."

"As you say," master," Lisanna said simply, making her sister to look at her in surprise… usually Lisanna was against violence. On the other hand, no one actually asked for sisters' opinion anyway…

"Interesting…" Natsu noted to himself, looking straight above, into the sky.

"What is it, master?" Lisanna wondered, she and her sister also looked up, but they didn't notice anything unusual.

There's a dome made of some sort of magic, floating about one mile above the island," Natsu replied. "I noticed a mass of formless magic above the island while we were in sea, and now, from beneath it, I can see it having shape of a dome, which refracting the sunlight."

"Can it be the source of island's curse?" Mirajane asked.

"No," Dread Master replied, still looking into the sky with his red glowing eyes. "It doesn't charge light with magic or anything like that…" He explained "…however, it definitely ain't normal. Something, or someone, made that dome, and that is probably what for we should look.

"Master, I can hear something… like voices… from there," Mirajane announced, pointing somewhere into the jungle.

"Voices?" Dread Master looked at demoness.

"I'm not sure, but… maybe we should check it?" Elder sister suggested uncertainly.

"Even for demon, sister's hearing always was superior," Lisanna nodded.

"Be more confident making suggestions," Natsu pointed out, "You two have useful traits, this is why I want you on missions with me." Dread Master looked the way Mirajane pointed at, "Government stated that this island is uninhabited, but uncharted settlement aren't rare, besides…" Natsu's eyes flashed, "That may be not settlement, but some sort of secret base, culprits behind all that 'curse' thing could be there, let's go."

* * *

"What a sorry sight…" These words, said by indifferent man's voice, were the first Lucy heard as she woke up. She moved a bit and tried to open her eyes. Her body was aching all over, there were many bruises on it, including one under her left eye, so she could open only her right eye now. With it, blonde saw tall man, dressed in black coat with blood red clouds, he stood in front of her, leaning on opposite wall. Near him, on table, two girls were sitting, and Lucy blinked twice, just to make sure that she doesn't sees double but here's actually two girls, which are looking quite alike. Above herself Lucy saw thatched roof, she herself was lying on mat, inside hat made of bamboo. "So, from where you wanna start to explain?" Natsu asked, "Why you stole S-class mission or why you two in so poor condition?" However, the way Natsu asked these questions it was obvious that he's not really interested in answers.

"Mmm…" Blonde let out indistinct moan. There was a buzzing in her head, her memories were like cloud of thick fog. Then her hand touched something warm. Slowly, she turned her head and looked to the right. "Gray!" Girl exclaimed as she saw her boyfriend, lying beside her. Lucy seemed beaten harshly, but comparing to Gray, she seemed pretty healthy. Young man was bandaged all over, some of those bandages were stained with his blood.

"Locals already told me everything they could," Dread master said. "That you two suddenly appeared in the middle of the night, stating that you're on mission to rid them of their 'curse'…" Natsu snorted. "And, without committing even basic testing, you took local nonsense at face value and went to the ruins on the other side of the island, seeking the source of that 'curse'. And, according to that you've returned few hours later, bruised all over and carrying your bleeding comrade on your back, instead of 'curse' you found someone who kicked yours assess."

Big tears began to swell in Lucy's eyes. Chocking with tears and clenching to Gray's arm, she told Natsu everything – that she and Gray went to the ruins and found big monster underneath it, frozen within huge block of ice; atop of the ruins they found a group of some sort of cultists, which were conducting some powerful spell. Their seem-to-be leader was a masked guy, who his subordinates did call 'Sub Zero Emperor'.

Lucy and Gray tried to observe him silently, but they were discovered. Gray seemed more than a match for masked guy, who was an ice mage, but Lucy couldn't handle three of his followers. Trying to fight 'Sub Zero Emperor' and protect his girlfriend at the same time, Gray took a lot of damage… In the end, both were saved by Lucy's Celestial Spirits, they were sent back to location near the village, through celestial realm. Locals treated Gray's wounds as good as they could, but he was unconscious since then.

"Understood," Natsu replied shortly. "Well, his wounds ain't seem too bad, but I guess he won't be in shape for any mission until the end of the month… but, it's even better that way. You probably should know that guild informed me that you two took Galuna mission without permission," Dread Master informed. "I won't ask why you two did that, as I don't really care, but guild asked me to bring you two back, by force, if necessary… Of course, I will take care of my mission first, but your little adventure is over, mission failed," Natsu declared. Lucy didn't say anything in reply, only sobbed plaintively, still clenching to Gray's arm.

"Umm… what's that sound?" Mirajane suddenly asked. She got down from table and came outside. "Ma… Natsu!" She called from outside.

"What is it?" Dread Master asked, as he followed Mirajane. Demoness was pointing at something in the sky, but she couldn't see exactly what it is. Natsu's sharingan, on the other hand, could see it pretty well.

"Madness…" Natsu said in disbelief, he even blinked once. He saw a lot of idiotic things during his life, and what he was seeing now was among most absurd things ever. "That's a big flying rat…"

"What?!" Mirajane asked simultaneously with Lisanna, who also came out to see what's going on.

"I probably wouldn't believe if someone would told me, but I'm seeing it with my own eyes now…" Dread Master confirmed, looking into the sky with his red glowing eyes. True to his words, it was a flying rat. It wasn't flying using wings, as it didn't has any, but instead rat was using its tail, spinning it around like a copter as three passengers were riding on the rat's back.

Also, there was something in its paws as Rat was already close enough so even those without sharingan could see it. "Is that a bucket?" Mirajane pointed out. It seems that rat carried a large silver bucket with some purple drawing on the side.

In the air Sherry, Toby, and Yuka stood on the back of Angelica, their hair whipping wildly in the wind. "Preparing the '_nuke'em all_' jelly took quite a while," Pink-haired girl noted, folding her arms.

"But our timing is good though, those locals are all gathered in the village," Yuka stated holding his hands behind his back.

Toby barked in agreement as Sherry added emotionlessly, "Unless we destroy Deliora our wish will never come true. Only 'death' awaits whomever gets in our way…"

"Death?" Natsu's eyes flashed as he managed to lip-read entire conversation of rat's passengers. "Very well…"

As Angelica carried that '_Nuke'em all_' jelly, a single drip of a green substance dribbled from the bucket and plummeted down to the ground. "What's going on here?" Lucy asked as she also came out of hat (she couldn't walk so she crawled on all four). She appeared just in time to see the drop hit the ground, and it began to dissolve the vegetation and even the earth itself, shocking everyone. "Hiee!" the blonde exclaimed in shock.

The villagers also saw that. Seeing what just happened, began to scream in panic as one of them yelled, "Do they have a bucket full of this?!" while one beside him asked in horror, "D-Don't tell me they're going to splash it on us?!"

"Angelica, go ahead," Sherry ordered the large flying rat. Rat, apparently named Angelica, obeyed and splashed the green acid-like jelly out of the bucket right above the village.

"How do you expect us to protect ourselves from the stuff like this?!" Freaked out Lucy yelled in panic as she watched the green goo coming down on the village. However, her screams were completely ignored.

"Natsu?" Mirajane asked, seemingly awaiting instructions.

"Don't bother," Dread Master replied as his eyes switched to Mangekyō form. **"Kamui!" **His left eye flashed, creating black vortex in the air, and entire green mass was sucked into that vortex, as if it was never there. Three that were riding on rat's back were shocked, but it was just the beginning. Another black vortex appeared around rat's neck, and in the next moment its head was torn off.

"Angelica!" Pink-haired girl screamed as she saw what just happened to her pet. Being beheaded, of course rat couldn't continue flying, headless carcass began to fall, splashing blood in all directions.

"Don't worry, you're going to join your pet," Natsu said without emotions. While rat was falling, three mages fell from her back and now they were in free fall. Natsu raised his gunblade, **Overture**, which switched to gun form. Natsu shot three times. None of three even screamed as their bodies were virtually torn apart by neutron blaster charges.

With lout *BOOM* rat's corpse fell on the ground as remains of three mages were scattered nearby. Natsu turned to his servants, "Come on, let's explore that temple on the other side of the island," He ordered, and headed to village's gates. He was acting as if nothing happened at all. Villagers quickly cleared a path for Dread Master, they all also were shocked, obviously none of them ever saw so explicit cruelty.

Both girls were slightly shaken with what they just saw. No, they were well aware that their master knows no mercy, but they still didn't get used to it. However, that was one more reason to follow his orders to the letter, so they quickly followed him. When he was already at the gate, Natsu turned to Lucy. Blonde was like paralyzed, frozen in deep shock, her eyes were dull and empty, but Dread Master didn't care. "Do not leave the village," He commanded, "This island is no longer your concern. Take care of your comrade, and, if you still want to make yourself useful – help villagers to clear this mess." As he said that, Dread Master headed towards moon temple, Lisanna and Mirajane followed him.

* * *

July 12, Year X784, 17:49, Galuna Island, Beneath the Temple of the Moon, Deliora's chamber.

Masked guy was standing near the entombed Deliora, facing the cave entrance.

Another man entered the chamber. He was of small stature, wearing weird red mask with white horns and an odd symbol imprinted on forehead, also he had brushy green hair.

"Sub-Zero emperor, your subordinates have been defeated in the village," The short man reported to Leon.

"Defeated?" Masked guy, whose name apparently was Leon, asked in displeased surprise, "By who? Those two from Fairy Tail? I thought they were barely alive…"

"No," Zalty informed the ice mage as he approached the masked guy. "Another group arrived to the island few hours ago, and they are also from Fairy Tail."

"Reinforcement?" Masked guy asked, "Or rescue team?"

"That I cannot say. In any case, if all goes as planned, the demon will be awoken at some point tonight," He added, "But we have to keep an eye on those people. I don't know what they want exactly but they may ruin our plans. If they'll be able to interrupt the Moon Drip ceremony, then Deliora forever will be entombed inside the Iced Shell." He paused before adding, "In that case all your efforts will be for nothing…"

"As always, you seem to know everything," Leon commented holding his left hand up and frowning coldly as his hand emitting a white mist. "But no matter, I can't say I'm worried. No matter who they are, but they're no match for me."

"I was hoping you'd say that," Zalty replied. "It's very reassuring to hear." He bowed to the Sub-Zero Emperor with his right arm in front of his chest. "But still, allow me the honor of joining you in battle, for old times' sake."

"You are a mage too?" Leon asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes, I'm slightly familiar with few techniques…" Zalty explained looking up at Leon with a smile.

"What an ominous fellow…" Leon replied.

"Anyway, I've already dispatched our people to hold them off, the moonlight is almost gathered, we need just one man to finish the ritual," Zalty said. "I'll handle it myself."

* * *

And this is it for now. See you soon people!


End file.
